Quaking Passions
by Lady Kendra
Summary: The Day of Black Sun is sabotaged, and the war takes a turn for the worse. Four years later, Toph sets out on a daring mission to rescue Iroh. Zuko, however, isn't going to let either one of them escape so easily.
1. Rude Awakening

AN: This the prologue/first chapter of a Toph/Zuko set four years after the end of the second season of ATLA. Details about how everyone came to be in their present situation will be explained as the story progresses, so do not fear. So sit back, read and enjoy.

Quaking Passions

DETERMINATION WAS SOMETHING Toph always prided herself in possessing. It had gotten her through many difficult situations that she'd been faced with in her short life. And her determination came in many forms: determination to be strong, determination to continue to fight even when it seemed to be hopeless, and even determination in keeping her ideals of right and wrong unchanging and timeless.

Speaking of what was right and wrong, Toph firmly believed it was right to do whatever you could to help someone who needed and deserved your help. Which brought her to her dilemma she was in now: alone, in the Fire Nation, rushing off to save the ghost of a man she once knew and respected. Iroh.

She hadn't seen him in four years, but she knew essentially what he'd be: a man with many regrets and no joy. She was rushing to him to rectify that situation. He needed someone, anyone, to save him from this nightmare he'd lived for the past four years.

Ty Lee had told Toph everything once she'd comfortably settled with the resistance. She had confessed where Iroh was hidden, how sad and forlorn he'd become, and how she wished there was something she could have done for him.

Toph replied that Ty Lee had done something for him by telling Toph. Because Toph intended on rescuing Iroh and giving him something to live for. Something to fight for. The support he deserved, because of the support he'd given her and her friends four years ago.

Spirits, had it really been only four years? It seemed like an eternity ago…when she, Aang, Sokka, and Katara flew on a ten ton bison, had traveled the relatively unconquered world, had ambitions and hopes and goals…

Their ambitions, hopes, and goals were essentially the same as they had been four years ago, but with a sick twist added. The struggle for daily survival, the learned instinct to cower in hiding, the guerilla warfare that they hadn't needed before…it was a reality now. It was a bitter taste in her mouth, one that had lingered for too long.

Saving Iroh was something that could ease the sick dread of daily life. If she could manage to save him, it would give her…well, something. Some sort of happiness, some sort of…reason.

Katara had protested. Sokka had argued. Aang had begged. But she came here to the Fire Nation anyway. They didn't understand. Iroh didn't give them such words of comfort that he had given her four years ago. Iroh didn't make them tea, or sit with them, or talk wholeheartedly with them. She merely told them she had to do this, and she left. The proverbial dark of the night that she knew nothing of concealed her from Fire Nation troops. So she traveled when the world became quiet, and sought refuge in her beloved earth when the noise and life came forth with the sun.

When night had fallen once more, she approached the stronghold in which Iroh was imprisoned. She felt herself smirk, then unleashed her attack.

THE SUN ROSE and filtered obnoxiously into his bedchambers, rudely awakening him. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face beneath his multitudes of covers and pillows. The slender body beside him, also half conscious, sought refuge from the sun's blinding glare, emitting her own noises of displeasure.

He was rudely interrupted once more as the door to his bedchambers flung open and his sister's angry footsteps drummed against the floor of his room.

"Wake up Zuko!" she ordered him indignantly, wrenching the sheets off of the bed, exposing their nude bodies. He bit back his temper.

But not well enough. "Azula! Do you mind?"

"There's something called privacy!" his companion's voice hissed.

"There are other things that are more important, Mai." His sister's voice positively dripped with venom.

"And what would those be?" Zuko demanded, slinking out of bed to don a robe haphazardly. He was in agreement with Mai's sentiments at the present time.

"Oh, let's see…" Azula trailed off thoughtfully, tapping a crimson nail to her chin. "Perhaps it's that it's almost noon…or maybe that Uncle Iroh escaped from his prison this morning?" she suggested.

Zuko froze, and for the first time in four long years, sweet relief flooded through him. Uncle Iroh…

He hid his emotions carefully, having become a master at doing so over the years of dealing with Azula. "How?" he asked, turning to regard Azula.

She scowled darkly, her arms crossed. "An Earthbending girl, that brat Toph. She must have discovered his location from that traitor, Ty Lee."

Zuko arched a brow. "Oh?"

Mai scowled. "So, why does that give you permission to barge into our bedchambers?" she questioned crossly.

"Because Zu-Zu is going to go after them." Azula stated, glaring daggers at Mai.

"I don't see why you'd care. It's a little girl and an old man." Mai sniffed indignantly.

Azula shoot a flame at Mai, who dodged just enough to not be hurt by it. "Because that girl isn't so little anymore, and is a Master Earthbender that needs to captured and executed for her crimes against the Fire Nation. But not before she's tortured for all she knows about the Resistance." Azula sighed impatiently. "And Iroh must be imprisoned once more, since he is also a traitor."

Mai glared daggers at Azula. "Then send me as well, I'm bored enough as it is around here."

"No, I have another mission for you, Mai. Report to me once you…" her eyes flickered over Mai's nude form, "dress and I'll tell you the details." Azula directed her gaze to Zuko. "Go after them and bring them back, Zu-Zu." Her voice was full of mocking and malice and Zuko regretted, as he had many times before, for ever trusting in this wolfish woman he called sister. She turned and left as quickly as she had came, bringing her storm of darkness with her.

Zuko swore under his breath, for he was glad that Iroh had escaped and had no desire to bring him back to prison.

"Can you accomplish this mission?" Mai monotonous tone pulled him from his thoughts.

He frowned softly, gazing at his lover. "I can and I will." He told her vehemently. It was a blow to his esteem for Mai, his lover of the past four years, to doubt him.

She arched a brow and he resisted the urge to throttle her. She doubted him! She doubted his abilities!

"I see." He commented sourly. And with that, he chose to brush away the aggravation he felt towards Mai. To dwell on it would only further provoke him.

She leaned back against their plump pillows, her body cool and calm, and she said nothing. As per usual.

Zuko stepped to the bed, his heart aching from Mai's lack of emotional response. Show me something, anything Mai! Be emotional; beg me to save Iroh, anything! He silently pleaded to her. But, of course, she did not hear the pang in his breast.

Desperately, he knelt on the bed, covering her body with his own. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he kissed her gently. He deepened the kiss, and her lips merely moved in time with his own instead of merging passionately.

His heart sank, but he continued, seeking solace in her arms and in the depths of her. The union was slow, cool, and calm, as it always was. Zuko longed for her to cry out in pleasure, longed for her to move with him heatedly, longed for her to tremble with passion. But, no. She moaned softly, tensing, and shuddered slightly as she peaked.

The sudden extreme tightness drew him over the brink, and he buried his face into her neck as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Mai…he mentally called out to her, why can't you just react? Respond? Feel?

He lay there for a few moments, drunk on physical pleasure and emotional pain before she shifted beneath him. "I need to report to Azula now." She softly reminded him, her voice ever monotonous.

He rolled off of her, allowing her to rise and dress. He watched her lithe figure from the crook of the arm he threw over his face. Hn, she was so slim…always would be, he guessed. He couldn't imagine her any other way, not even her being round with child.

Children…he began to feel the tug of his proverbial biological clock every so often. A small child who he could teach, cherish, love. One who would mirror himself and look up at him with adoring eyes.

But Mai expressed no desire for children, nor could he imagine her being a mother. When he thought of mothers, he thought of his own warm, kind, caring affectionate mother. That, in his mind, was what a mother should be. That, he knew, was what Mai was not.

And, somehow, over the past four years of his careless, passionless sex with Mai, she hadn't gotten pregnant. He wondered vaguely if perhaps she, or he, were sterile. Or maybe the spirits were protecting him from what would be a huge mistake. He didn't know.

Mai left without even so much as a kiss goodbye and he snorted disgustedly. Just what the hell was wrong with her? With him? He rose and dressed hurriedly. In the heat of the summer, his clothing was light and airy. His armor was forged of a lighter but stronger steel designed specifically for Fire Nation summers. His cloak was also lightweight, and it swirled about his ankles.

Iroh…his thought turned away from his stingy lover and towards his loving uncle. In the past four years he thought of him constantly, and the guilt and intense love he felt for Iroh. Zuko's betrayal of him had caused him nothing but pain and grief. It had restored his proverbial honor, but had done nothing to making him happy.

His father, Ozai, had continued the war, barely giving Zuko a thought. Azula was in higher command than him, the ever so perfect prodigy, and Zuko was her lowly work dog. His days were consumed with demeaning tasks and conscienceless acts that he regretted once the moon rose in the night sky.

And Iroh. He always thought of him. How cold and lonely and miserable he must be in his prison. How he wanted to go to him, weep, and beg for forgiveness for his stupid actions.

Zuko would rather, in retrospect, have stayed a traitor to the Fire Nation and been by Iroh's side than where he was now. If he had…the word would perhaps be a different place. The Avatar may have prevailed, this war may have been over by now, and perhaps Zuko would have been happy.

Iroh would have been prouder of Zuko if he had lived in honest poverty than dishonest royalty. He knew had had shamed his Uncle with his follish actions of betrayal and reconciliation with Azula. The guilt alone made him sick, numb, and altogether useless…

It was no use to think of what may have been or the what ifs. Things were as they were now, and Zuko felt himself to be a prime time idiot for forsaking the only person who had ever loved him. And now Zuko had to track him down through the Earth Kingdom and retrieve him.

Zuko doubted himself, and laughed wryly. He had been enraged with Mai for doubting him when she had actually been right the entire time. Zuko truly doubted himself. Could he actually capture or kill this Earthbending girl for doing what he had longed for in the past four years? Could he grab his Uncle and drag him kicking and screaming back to the Fire Nation to be thrown into prison and possibly tortured once more? What if…

He immediately kept himself from thinking anything at all about letting them free. About going back to Azula and admitting defeat. It would be too easy and he would dishonor himself.

The recesses of his mind questioned him if he would truly be dishonored by doing the right thing. He argued back that it had happened once before, and that he couldn't allow it to happen again. How quickly would his sister and father turn on him if he came back empty handed? He wasn't sure if a heartbeat was quick enough of a time.

So Zuko willed himself to go and hunt down that bratty Earthbending girl and his still beloved Uncle.


	2. Iroh's Plea

AN: Idea courtesy of lazare. Actual writing courtesy of moi. Enjoy. : )

Quaking Passions

AS TOPH HAD traveled into the Fire Nation, she and Iroh exited the Fire Nation: journeying in the dark of night and sleeping in the light of day. Though this bothered Iroh a bit more than it bothered Toph, considering it was difficult to sleep under the bright sun, despite the cover they sought.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give to be blind." the old Firebender sighed wistfully. Toph could tell by the vibrations in the earth that he was stroking his ragged beard. When blind woman said nothing in response he smiled. "Though I'd never be able to enjoy the sunset…or a painting…or a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Toph knew he was not mocking her for her blindness or for her lack of physical beauty. After all, she cared for neither. "You're still the same." She smirked; leaning back against the wall of the make-shift cave she had Bended for them. And for that she was glad, she had been worried that prison might have broken Iroh somehow…and no sin was greater than to destroy what kindness was left in the world.

"Ah, but you've have changed greatly, Toph." Iroh observed. And it was true. The retired general had noticed that Toph had quieted some what in her womanhood, had been hardened slightly by this everlasting war, and had lived through more experiences than she should have had to in her still young age. How old was the master Earthbender now? Sixteen? Barely seventeen?

"It's what people do." Toph replied lamely, looking away from the gaze she knew was upon her. Something about Iroh always made her feel like he could see right through her.

"I didn't say it was a change for the worse." Iroh sat closer to Toph, hoping that maybe his presence would soothe her slightly.

"You didn't say that it was for the better either." She retorted. They shared a smile, resting comfortably beside one another. Despite the four years between them, the silence was agreeable and the conversation was seamless. Almost as if no time had passed at all. As if the war hadn't taken a turn for the worse. And they were the content old man and the belligerent girl sharing tea in the wilderness once more.

"Thank you." His voice was low, hoarse. And wrought with emotion. His own nephew had betrayed him in his lack of better judgment, but this woman-child whom he had only a few encounters with had made a perilous journey across the Fire Nation to rescue him with no benefits whatsoever for herself. That was selflessness if he'd ever seen it.

"I searched for your location for years." She confessed, guilt tearing at her for not rescuing him sooner. Surely he must be suspicious of her, or angry that she hadn't come sooner. Perhaps he even wondered why she had even bothered to come at all. No, Iroh wasn't like that. He was truly grateful. He had told her in two simple words all of the gratitude he felt. Her guilt was her own problem.

"How did you find me?" he inquired curiously. For Toph to have finally found him…it must have been an inside source, a whisper in the dark, that tipped her off to his location.

"Ty Lee." Toph responded earnestly. She wasn't going to take credit where it wasn't deserved. She owed this daring rescue all to information that Ty Lee had willingly given her. "She betrayed Azula and joined our cause." Toph added, having sensed Iroh's confusion in the matter.

"She always was a nice girl. She certainly wasn't meant to serve Azula." Iroh commented. And he meant it. He knew, even from when Ty Lee was a young girl and playing dolls with Azula that she was a sweet and innocent child. Not meant to be a brutal instrument of war.

"I suspected her at first," Toph admitted, "but I realized she's a tad too…daft to truly be evil." Ty Lee wasn't her favorite person, for more reasons than one. But Toph wouldn't admit them to Iroh or anyone else. It was a bit embarrassing to think of her past grudges or her past crush and realize there was still a bit of both in her head. And heart.

"Or you read her heartbeat?" Iroh asked teasingly. He knew that the Blind Bandit's capabilities surpassed just that of Earthbending. And her heart was stronger than any rock she could Bend.

Toph chuckled. "Perhaps." She leaned in close to Iroh, reveling in the fact that he was here, now…and quite stinky. "We need to get you a bath." She exclaimed, plugging her nose from his noxious fumes.

Iroh chuckled heartily. "You're right. Whoever will be coming after us will find us simply because of my smell." They shared a laugh, but the weight of Iroh's implication blurred the mirth.

"Who do you think Azula would send?" Toph found herself blurting. She'd never been very tactful, and certainly not now that she had committed a very serious act of defiance against the Fire Nation. She tilted her head at Iroh, taking in his wrinkled features from the vibrations of the earth. It seemed four years of imprisonment hadn't been kind to him in the slightest. And he seemed lighter somehow too…he'd lost quite a bit of weight.

"Zuko." The Dragon of the West answered immediately without hesitation, thought, or question. He knew that Azula would be cruel enough to test Zuko's loyalty, even now after four years. She wanted to assure her place on the throne and she wanted yet another chance to humiliate Zuko. And to hurt him. Iroh knew his nephew's guilt for what he had surely realized by now had been the wrong decision. He knew his nephew wanted to hunt him down no more than he wanted to stay with Azula and Ozai.

Toph sucked in a harsh breath. "No good dog." She spat. Even now the mere idea of Zuko made her sick. He was a traitorous whelp, with no honor, no kindness, and nothing even worth regarding. Zuko was his sister's puppet, his father's toy, and his Nation's disgrace. She had no respect for him whatsoever. And if he even _tried_ to take Iroh from her, she'd kill him with no hesitation or remorse.

"That is my nephew you're speaking so kindly of." Iroh gently reminded the young woman. He sighed heavily, as Zuko's destiny weighed heavily in his breast. If only he had done more for Zuko, taught him more, been…or done, _something_… But no, it was too late. Zuko had sealed his fate, as Iroh had sealed his. But Iroh still mourned the emotional loss of his second son.

"Iroh, need I remind you of Zuko's betrayal?" Toph wouldn't let Iroh treat the man who betrayed him so kindly, even if it were only in thought.

"Toph, Zuko was in a strange stage of his life…had I been in his circumstances, I would have done the same." He defended his nephew, knowing that Toph hadn't ever truly thought about Zuko's feelings and why exactly Zuko had done the things her had. If perhaps she took the time to contemplate Zuko's life…

"I've had not so nice circumstances myself, Iroh. Zuko selfishly betrayed you, all for his 'honor' and throne. He didn't have to make the choices he did. But now he's made them, and if he even thinks about coming to take you away from me, I'll kill him." The words rushed passionately from Toph's lips, and she felt no regret for telling Iroh exactly what was on her mind.

"If Zuko dies…I'll have truly lost my second son." Iroh confessed sadly. He rested his hands in his lap lamely, and felt suddenly very weak at the idea of Toph slaying Zuko.

"Wait…second?" Toph's jaw dropped, for she had never known that Iroh had had any children of his own. The Earthbender knew that he thought of Zuko as his own, but she'd never known…

"I had a son, Lu Ten. He was about ten years older than Zuko…he died in the war, when I rallied the Siege of Ba Sing Se."

"That's why you ceased the Siege…" Toph murmured. She had always wondered why Iroh, a skilled warrior and strategist, would have stopped a siege when he was so close to success and had poured nearly two years of effort into it. And her heart bled for Iroh. "Oh, Iroh…" she touched his shoulder.

"And that's why Ozai became the Fire Lord, because of my own weakness. And that is why this war has continued as it has, and why Zuko was ever banished to begin with. It all stems back to my loss…" Iroh confided. He touched Toph's comforting hand, and he sighed heavily. That sigh contained years of pain, loss, and grief.

Toph sniffled suddenly as tears stung at her eyes. "No, it's not your fault. You lost your son…that would devastate anyone. And Ozai stole your throne from you…and it's not your fault for what another father did to his true son." Honestly, could Iroh be so stupid as to believe his own words? And exactly when had she become such a soothing type of person? For Iroh she'd become anything, risk anything. He'd given her something no one else ever had…

"Perhaps you're right, perhaps you're not. But things are as they are now, and we need to fix them." He and Toph could hash over everything for hours and it would still accomplish nothing. He watched the young woman wipe at her eyes.

"How long do you think until we come across Zuko?" Toph inquired, clearing her throat. To have shed any tears at all was embarrassing, and she hadn't shed them since…since Haru had died. She swallowed that sharp ache in her throat and concentrated on the here and now.

"Zuko has a knack for continuously running into those he seeks. I'd estimate today, maybe tomorrow. Unless he's dragging his feet for obvious reasons." Iroh answered. And it was true; how many times had he and Zuko run into the Avatar four years ago when it was Zuko's quest?

"Let's rest for now, and we'll deal with Zuko if and when he shows his scarred face." Toph told her companion. There was no use in speculating when and where Zuko'd show up. They were better off just continuing as they had. She lay back in hopes of resting, but Iroh spoke.

"Toph, whatever you do, don't kill him." Iroh pleaded softly. He knew that Toph always stood by her word, and she had certainly vowed to kill Zuko if he tried to capture him.

"I can't make any promises. You're safety is more important." Toph replied, closing her unseeing eyes. Despite Iroh's discomfort at her answer, they both fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

ZUKO, AFTER CAREFUL thought and consulting with a map, figured that Toph and Iroh would have only traveled as long as they had the cover of the darkness early morning would bring. Therefore, in the few hours they had to travel, they couldn't have gotten far. He narrowed his search down to a two or three mile spread of land, and felt that Toph and Iroh would seek sleep in the day and continue their travel once night had fallen once more.

He rolled up his maps, climbed up a tree, and rested in the bright light of day. He dozed fitfully, dreamt of seeing Iroh once more and how exactly he would capture him. Or how exactly he'd let him go. The mere idea of returning Iroh to prison plagued him, and was something he wasn't entirely certain he could do.

Zuko found himself standing by the turtle-duck pond in the Royal Courtyard, staring into the murky depths of the waters. The turtle-ducks swam around, quacking gleefully as they foraged and found food.

He looked up to see various people also standing around the water's edge. Ozai, Ursa, Iroh, Lu Ten, and Azula gazed at him, each wearing their own expression of sad recognition. He felt his heart catch in his breast. Here before him was his blood, his kin. And the source of all the great happiness, sorrow, peace, and anger in his life.

No one walked toward him, and no one spoke to him. So, he decided to choose one to speak to, for he couldn't stand the deafening silence. "Lu Ten."

His cousin stepped toward him, dressed in cracked and bloodied armor. So this was how he appeared on the day he died. Strange, he was still the handsome Lu Ten he remembered, regardless of his ragged appearance. "Zuko." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why are you all here?" Zuko blurted out suddenly, figuring Lu Ten would be honest and give him the answers he craved. Quite frankly it was unnerving to have his family members look at him so.

"To guide you, perhaps." Lu Ten said non-committally with a shrug. He then smiled faintly and sat before the duck pond. His posture echoed that of Zuko's meditation, and Zuko copied it seamlessly.

"Funny, you've all done that my entire life." He replied bitterly, cracking one eye open to glance sidelong at his cousin.

"That is the duty of family, Zuko." Lu Ten informed him. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled; his breath of fire strong and controlled.

Zuko copied him once more, and sighed in forced control. "So, what are you here to guide me about?" he decided to play along, humor his cousin, and get to the root of this strange dream.

"Our father." Lu Ten replied point blank. His eyes closed, his expression serene, Zuko almost wondered if Lu Ten actually said what he did. Maybe he'd misheard him.

"Uncle Iroh?"

"Yes, our father." Lu Ten responded calmly.

Zuko bit his lip, not bothering to correct Lu Ten. Maybe he'd gone senile in his death? Was that possible? "What about our father?"

"He is free. And safe." Lu Ten broke his meditation to gaze at his cousin. Zuko shifted, feeling suddenly very self conscious about his scar, and what exactly Lu Ten saw when he looked at him.

"He was freed by that Earthbending girl." Zuko wasn't sure if Lu Ten knew the exact details, or if he just knew about his father's 'kidnapping'.

"His daughter." Lu Ten verified.

"Lu Ten…" Zuko trailed off, uncertain if Lu Ten really knew what he was talking about, or if maybe this dream just wasn't going to make any sense.

"Yes?" it was almost annoying how calm and collected Lu Ten responded to his questions, retorts, and actions.

"You're being ridiculous." Zuko said forthright. Calling himself Iroh's son was a stretch, but to think some Earthbending brat was his daughter? Preposterous.

"Words like 'daughter' or 'son' do not necessarily imply blood relations Zuko. It can be interpreted in different ways. The same with 'brother' or 'sister'" Lu Ten eyes pierced through his own, and Zuko felt all reservation slip away.

"You were like a brother to me." He confessed. All the times he and Lu Ten had played together, usually war games…all the moments of intimacy that only two brothers could share…he missed them dearly. And realized how much he had missed Lu Ten. How much his death had hurt him.

Lu Ten smiled. "Yes, I know. And Azula is sister to neither of us." He became somber once more, and Azula, who stood across the courtyard, crossed her arms angrily.

Zuko could only nod in agreement. He understood what Lu Ten meant. But, they digressed. Lu Ten pressed a hand to Zuko's shoulder. "You must do right by our father, Zuko." He urged his brother softly.

Zuko looked down, unable to meet Lu Ten's gaze. "But…my honor, my throne." Lu Ten had never had these things snatched away from him. How could he know how important it was to Zuko to keep what he had worked so hard to win back?

"It's not what you expected it to be." Lu Ten answered him. He didn't mean to deface what was important to him, Zuko could see this. Lu Ten was only telling him the truth.

Zuko swallowed; his throat suddenly dry. "How do I do right by Iroh?" he wasn't sure what Lu Ten expected, he wasn't sure how exactly he could accomplish everything and make it work harmoniously.

"I'm sure you know." Lu Ten smiled confidently.

Zuko felt his heart drop. "No, I don't know anything, Lu Ten." Zuko admitted, his head bowed.

"You know more than you think you do." Lu Ten winked, then rose.

"Where are you going?" Zuko demanded.

"Back." He replied simply. Zuko grit his teeth in aggravation. Lu Ten was speaking in circles, riddles, rhymes. And it was annoying him immensely. "You need to go back too." He verified.

Zuko sighed. "Okay…"

Lu Ten clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll catch up later." His tone held meaning, implied something. Of what, Zuko couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Bye, Lu Ten." He answered. And the world blurred around him, his mother, father, sister, uncle, and cousin disappearing. His eyes opened, and the sun was blinding. He squinted, blocking the sun with his hand. It had begun it's descent in the sky, and Zuko knew it would be dark soon enough.

He slid from his perch on the tree, his feet sinking slightly into the moist earth. He began his search in the radius he estimated Toph and Iroh to be hiding in. as the sun slipped further behind the horizon, the air became cooler, and he sighed in relief. Fire Nation summers could sometimes be brutal, even to those accustomed to them.

He walked onward, thinking about his dream. It was so strange; it had felt like Lu Ten was real, that he had actually been talking to his cousin, no, brother. So strange…

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he heard voices speaking softly to one another. He strained to listen, remaining completely still.

"Toph, wake up. We need to get going." It was his Uncle's voice, low and rich. And flooded him with a suddenly soothing calm and clamoring anxiety at the very same time.

Toph made a noise of confirmation. "We're not alone." She murmured.

"Where is he?" Iroh questioned, his voice rising in panic.

Zuko charged forward, knowing his element of surprise was shot to hell. He greeted his Uncle and his enemy with a blast of flame. The woman fought back with a wave of earth. The conflict had begun.


	3. Showdown

AN: Fight scene!

Quaking Passions

AS ZUKO EVADED her attack, Toph turned to Iroh. "Run, now!" she shrieked.

Iroh didn't flee, and instead came closer to the woman who had rescued him. "Toph, don't do this." He begged, knowing exactly what Toph intended to do.

She, rather rudely, shoved the old man away from her. "Get out of here! I'll catch up with you!" She faced Zuko once more as he unleashed a massive burst of flame. Iroh shielded himself out of habit, even though Toph acted quickly, Bending up a wall of rock to protect Iroh and herself from the singeing fire. "Go!"

"Don't kill him." Iroh pleaded, grabbing what few belongings they had and running off. He knew that because he was weak from being imprisoned for so long that he would be a hindrance in battle for Toph. And he'd feel tremendous guilt if either one of the teens died from his own weaknesses. It was better for him to remain excluded.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, watching his uncle's retreating form intently. But Toph knelt, slapping her hands to the ground, causing it to rumble, imitating an earthquake. Zuko struggled to keep his footing, and decided it was best to keep his attention on the master Bender before him.

Toph narrowly dodged the blast of flame Zuko sent in retaliation to her attack. She trembled with unadulterated fury and spoke even before she could think: "You'll never get him back, traitor!" hysteria bubbled in her breast and she knew, right then and there, that she wouldn't be able to keep herself from killing this sorry excuse for a warrior or human being. _I'm sorry, Iroh._

Zuko regarded Toph coolly, his arms crossed. "He's a wanted criminal of the Fire Nation. Hand him over, and I won't have to kill you." It was so easy to exude the confidence and perseverance Zuko knew he didn't posses at the moment. If Toph, in some strange twist of insanity, actually decided to hand Iroh over, Zuko would laugh. And then would be lost, unsure of what to do. _Lu Ten, help me…_

"Yeah, you'll just imprison me and leave me to rot like you did Iroh!" Hate and rage for Zuko filled her heart, and she was determined to kill him. He was a traitor, a fool, and all things unholy for what he had done to Iroh. And for how he sat at the right hand of that devil Azula, playing as her puppet…

Zuko hid his hurt under a stony mask of indifference. "Say what you will, Earthbender." He assumed a fighting stance, and the woman did the same. He could sense her seething fury, and found it, somehow, oddly refreshing. This woman had many turbulent emotions, and she expressed them readily.

"Then let me tell you this: I will kill you tonight." Toph's voice trembled with raw emotion and a promise.

And Zuko, so unaccustomed to a woman as openly passionate as Toph, believed her. He had a feeling that if she had the opportunity, she would end his life. She hated him that much, loathed his very existence. And why shouldn't she? He'd done, in her eyes, a heinous crime against Iroh. And he deserved to be punished for it. Simple as that.

"So, then, do it." he welcomed her threat, and, determined to gain the upper hand, attacked in a myriad of flames. Zuko had improved over the past four years, and had done so through countless training and exertion. Having Azula as a threat to his throne gave him no choice but to master his element.

He was not naturally gifted, at least, not as Azula had been. But he was hard working, determined, and wanted to be strong bad enough that he wouldn't allow something such as natural ability to hinder his Bending prowess. And, truth be told, he had taken in the advice Iroh had given him so long ago, and he sought alternative ways of mastering Firebending. Such as looking to the other elements for guidance.

So when Toph feigned a rolling wave of earth to the right, he immediately turned to her left to dodge the second wave. She grit her teeth, irritated that he had seen through her farce, and attacked once more. Earth elevated Zuko, then quickly dropped him to the ground. He growled in pain, quickly picking himself up.

Zuko knew he'd have to get closer to the blind Bender if he wanted to break her stance. That's what he had to do. He attacked elaborately, his flames tinted a blue instead of red, and they danced about her, licking at her menacingly.

She winced in anguish as she was burnt moderately throughout parts of her body. It was difficult for her to see the flames at times, for they were airborne and as unpredictable as the man before her. Toph scowled and hurled massive rocks towards the Firebending boy, hoping to knock him unconscious so she could keep herself from killing him.

It would be so easy to smash his head between her rocks. Or to surround him with rocks, and crush him to death in that manner. And spirits knew she wanted to. But Iroh's voice, concerned and pleading, echoed across her mind. And sprang forth a fountain of guilt. _Iroh…_

He dodged every rock she sent towards his head, and with every evasive maneuver, he had gotten closer to her. Toph cursed him and he laughed. It was infuriating, as everything about him was. She longed to end his life, his laugh, his annoying smirk, right then and there. She was no longer a little girl. The war had hardened her and she thought nothing of taking a Fire Nation life. Especially Zuko's.

Toph brought of wedges up earth to block the flames Zuko aimed at her. He sneered, she growled, he attacked once more. It was a dance, elaborate and deadly, between the two of them. Neither knew or could guess the next step, but they did know the final outcome: one of them would be killed.

They fought for what seemed like seconds, minutes, hours…and it wore them both down. Toph panted for breath, wiping a sheen of sweat from her forehead. Zuko also attempted the catch his breath, removing the billowing cape from his shoulders. It was only hindering him, anyway.

"What, taking off your dress?" Toph remarked snidely. She had seen that Zuko was wearing some sort of sheath like object, and had figured it was a cape, but she couldn't resist landing any verbal jabs that presented themselves.

"I'm surprised you even know what a dress is." He replied smoothly, seemingly unaffected by Toph's comment.

She scowled. Of course Zuko wouldn't see her as a woman. She wallowed in her Earthbending, spoke crassly, and acted as a warrior would. She hardly held the torch for femininity, womanhood, or anything of the like. Although, Haru had once said she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen…

She pushed the wave of hurt back, unwilling to show any of it to her unworthy enemy. Now was not the time to even think of Haru. She was in the midst of a battle that could possibly mean life or death for herself. Was she some sort of fool? Yes, she was. For letting Haru touch her heart, only to have him abruptly stolen from her…and how she had sullied his memory by her actions…

She dodged the heated blast Zuko sent at her, but it nicked her. She withheld her whimper of pain, crouching to the ground. Pressing a hand to the ground, she willed the earth to knock Zuko to the ground. It obeyed her will, and he fell. But he was close, and he grasped her ankle, dragging her to him.

Toph snarled, tackling him with force beyond her petite frame. She surprised him with her force, and he balked as she wrapped her slim fingers around his neck. "This is an even better way to kill you." Toph purred, reveling in cutting off Zuko's air supply.

Zuko gasped for breath, and momentarily wondered if this was how he would die. How humiliating would it be? How much would Azula laugh when she heard the news? Would Mai even care? He felt slightly dazed as his lungs began to scream for breath. And he welcomed it. No more hunting for the two outlaws, no decisions to make, no more serving under Azula, no more unsatisfying moments with Mai…just slip away, into darkness, cease to be…

But…no. He was not a coward. He reached up, clocking Toph across the brow, and she momentarily loosened her grip. Fresh, sweet air rushed into his lungs. Zuko did not hesitate, and he tackled the girl, his own larger hand gripping her slim, pale throat. Her skin was surprisingly smooth, but he ignored that observation and lit his free hand aflame. "Would you like a scar to match mine, foolish brat?!" he hoarsely baited her.

She choked and writhed beneath him, and he felt a forbidden rush of lust. It frightened him that even now, in the heat of battle, he could feel such things. His hand released her small throat, and he scrambled off of her slim frame. He was mortified, and speculated as to why he had experienced such a feeling with this messy, bold, bratty Earthbending girl-no, woman.

She took this opportunity to seize him and sock him in his un-scarred eye. He yelped as she continued raining punches down upon him. This once-Bending only battle had become an all out brawl. When was the last time he'd actually had a physical, non-Bending fight with someone? Ah, yes, Jet…

He pushed her to the ground, unwilling to be beaten up by a little girl. He sat on her, and pinned her flailing arms down. "Little bitch." He hissed.

She attempted to head butt him, but he leaned back to avoid it. So, instead, she spat in his face. On his unscarred eye. Spirits, hadn't it taken enough abuse from her today?! He growled, releasing one of her arms to wipe at his eye. She promptly punched him in the stomach. She knocked the wind out of him, and he collapsed on top of her, fighting for breath.

Toph pushed Zuko off of her, and she pinned him to the ground, slapping him upside the head. "You fucking traitor!" she cried. She slapped him again. "I'll kill you!"

Zuko grabbed her wrists, and although she was slapping him, the lust was there. Lurking in the recesses of his mind and body. He returned the favor she had bestowed upon him earlier, and punched her in the stomach.

Toph gasped, and he took the opportunity to lock lips with her. He grasped her wrists so she couldn't slap or punch him, for he knew she'd try. Her lips were slightly chapped from their everlasting battle, and they felt so wonderful upon his. He forced his tongue between them, and plundered the sweet cavern of her mouth.

She bit his tongue, and he tasted his blood. Zuko growled in annoyance, but pressed forward. Toph stubbornly refused to participate, and he cursed her inwardly. This was surprisingly less arousing than her fighting and bucking against him. Where was that passionate hatred she possessed for him?

Toph's mind raced. She was being kissed by her enemy that she had been trying to kill for the better half of the night. His mouth was hot and smokey over hers, and tasted wonderful. His blood trickled down her throat, and she couldn't even be disgusted for how sweet it tasted. Coppery, but sweet. Desire shot through her.

She returned the kiss, her tongue wrestling against Zuko's. He moaned in surprised pleasure, and propped himself up higher. She gripped the edges of his armor tightly as warmth spread through her abdomen. Spirits, how long had it been since she allowed herself to feel this way? This yearning fire had been ignored for too long…since Haru had…no, Sokka had…

But she didn't think of the pain of Haru's demise nor her own betrayal. She could only concentrate on here, on now, on Zuko's delicious mouth and clever fingers that tickled the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms about his neck, moaned into his hot mouth, and briefly contemplated Bending the metal armor straight off of his chest. But…no, this was Zuko. The traitor. The enemy. He disgusted her, she loathed him.

She pushed him away abruptly, and before he could think or protest, she bludgeoned him over the head with a rock. He fell back promptly, unconscious, and she brought up another wave of earth, intent on crushing him. Zuko, her vile enemy, a wretched man who betrayed Iroh, was going to die.

But, Iroh…he had begged her not to kill his nephew. He had seen right through her, saw her intentions…if she killed Zuko here and now, Iroh would never forgive her. He would grieve the physical loss of his nephew, and Toph would be unable to bear the guilt. She certainly didn't want to hurt Iroh. She respected him, and hell, she had braved into the heart of the Fire Nation just to rescue him.

She had saved him, and that should have been it. Iroh was safe now, which had been her main objective. Should she care that he was disappointed in her for killing his nephew? Zuko was hunting them down with the intent of bringing them back to the Fire Nation. Wouldn't killing him be justifiable? Unfortunately, it was, but Toph couldn't bear to lose Iroh's faith, trust, his caring…

She cried out in anguish, dropping the rocks just inches away from Zuko's unconscious form. "You've gotten lucky, Princess." She snarled, stalking off before she could change her mind.

Toph found Iroh standing nearby, and pondered briefly how much of the 'battle' he'd actually seen. She fought a blush of embarrassment, and fervently wished he wouldn't say anything. But, knowing Iroh, he would take advantage of the situation and use it as feeder for his upcoming wisecracks.

She faced him, as he did her, and she saw his heart was beating madly and his breath was hitching. He was close to tears. "Iroh, I-" she fought to find any excuse for having hurt Zuko, knowing that she must have upset him, but she couldn't think of any.

Iroh stepped closer, and he embraced her suddenly, and she felt deeply disconcerted. "Thank you for honoring an old man's plea." He whispered in her ear. His body was warm and gentle, as a father or uncle should be. Toph felt instantly soothed by his embrace, and reluctantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I wouldn't want to see you cry like a girl." She said gruffly. But she was glad that she hadn't hurt Iroh emotionally. If she had killed Zuko…she brushed the thought off, because she instead found herself recalling the feel of his lips against hers, his fingertips brushing over her neck in a caress instead of a strangulation… She blushed hotly, and pulled away from Iroh. "Let's go." She urged him.

"First let me…" Iroh trailed off, walking over to Zuko's sleeping form. He was sprawled over the earth, seemingly peaceful. But Iroh couldn't help but worry about him. He retrieved his nephew's cloak and draped it over him. There, now he couldn't catch cold during the night, if it became too cold. He studied his nephew, and noticed that he seemed weary, depleted, and in great need of…something. He wasn't sure what.

"Zuko…" his nephew's name fell from his lips as he smoothed his mussed hair from his forehead. The scar remained, as red and dominating on his face as ever. He wondered if Zuko was truly happy, and prayed that he was, simply because Zuko had worked so hard to win back everything he held dear.

He'd fought so hard against Toph. Iroh had known he would. Zuko always fought for what was important for him. What had surprised him more was the strange, sudden lust the two warriors had expressed toward one another. Zuko was the aggressor, and Toph gave in. To see such raw passion between the two was unexpected. And Iroh was curious to see if it would lead anywhere.

"Iroh…" Toph stood beside him, her face cocked toward Zuko's frame. Almost as if she was studying his heartbeat, and the vibrations through the earth, to see if he were alright. She set her face determinedly, and nodded. "C'mon." her voice was soft, tame.

He picked up their belongings, and the duo continued on their journey.

THE SUN BEAMED down on him, disturbing his sleep for the second morning in a row. He rolled over, sighing softly, and searched for Mai's sleeping form. Instead his fingers found his cloak, slipping off of his armored frame. He frowned, squinting against the sun's rays, and questioned how it had ended up on top of him.

As he recalled yesterday's events, he remembered that he shouldn't be in bed with Mai, he wasn't anywhere near his home. And thus, he questioned the cloak covering his injured frame once more. Had Toph covered him before she left him? Or had Iroh come from the brush to administer one last caring action?

He shook his head and rose, and his body promptly protested. He ached, and was sure it was a combination of yesterday's battle, and the night's rest on the nice, hard earth. His battle with Toph had been both intense and satisfying. And not to mention damaging. He wasn't sure how badly she had injured him, but he knew for certain he had a black eye. And multiple bruises. Damn that Earthbending wench…

He shuddered as he remembered the passionate kiss they shared; the one he initiated. He recalled how she reciprocated and gripped his armor hungrily. Damn her. Damn her and her lithe frame, her soft mouth, her appetite… how he longed to pin her beneath him, remove every layer of cloth that separated their bodies from one another, and just…

He grit his teeth, fighting his lustful feelings. He had forgotten all about Mai, and it had been wrong for Zuko to even kiss the blind Bender yesterday. He loved Mai, not her. He was with Mai, not her. Toph was the enemy, and certainly not a suitable bedmate, given the circumstances.

But…the Earthbender was so passionate, so alive, so warm in comparison to Mai's cold intercourse. It was hardly love making, hardly mind blowing, hardly passionate…with Toph, he was certain it would be all of the aforementioned qualities. But, no. He would not think of it, he could not conceive of wronging Mai after the fours years they had spent together. He loved her, didn't he?

Besides, he had a mission to accomplish. Zuko brushed off his armor, fastened on his cloak, and began walking. He wasn't sure how much ground Toph and Iroh had covered while he lay strewn on the ground, unconscious. But he was determined to track them down once more and gain victory in their capture. He wasn't about the let them get away. Not now. Not ever.

_I'm coming after you both, if it's the last thing I do._


	4. Set You Free

AN: Enjoy. I don't own ATLA. And is everyone enjoying the new season? I am, but I have a feeling I'm going to hate the ending. I'll probably cry. Damn it. If Katara and Aang end up together I'll be pissed. I don't care who Katara is with, as long as it's not Aang. He can be with Meng. Or something.

Quaking Passions

HE WAS TRAILING them, this Toph knew. Zuko was relentless in his chase for them and followed with just enough distance for Iroh to be unaware of his presence, but close enough for Toph to sense his heavy, regal steps. Perhaps he did not realize the extent of her abilities, and was not aware that she could sense him that proverbial mile away, but she could not be certain.

If Zuko knew that she knew that he was tracking them, then it was all a game and he was waiting for her to turn around and attack at any given moment. And she was tempted to do so. But it was not wise to do so, considering she was in a crowded town of innocent bystanders…

The last battle, although it had been intense and fulfilling by the means of a warrior, left her aching and thirsting as a woman. She longed to devour Zuko's mouth and taste the smoky flavor of it. She wanted desperately to Bend his armor from his broad chest and rake her nails down his muscled back. She desired…no.

It wouldn't do to lust after one's enemy, even if he kissed exquisitely. It was dangerous, and besides, the kiss had also infuriated her. The woman side may have been pleased, but her inner warrior was appalled at his gall. How dare he kiss her? How dare he put his traitorous hands over her and light her loins?

If she got her hands on him again, she wasn't sure if she'd kill him or if she'd rape him. Toph smirked at the idea. Zuko probably expected her to lay back and allow his ministrations, but if they actually bedded one another…well, he'd certainly have his hands full. She'd make sure he wouldn't forget it.

"Toph, is there something on your mind?" Iroh inquired gently. His soothing raspy voice broke her train of thought, and she found herself blushing.

"Oh, no. Nothing serious." Toph replied instantly. She flashed a grin in Iroh's general direction.

Iroh arched a brow, noting Toph's strange behavior ever since she had Zuko had sparred…among other things. He was pleased that the two held attraction for one another. Perhaps it'd keep them from killing one another. He could hope. "I see." He remarked doubtfully.

Toph bristled at his tone. "We'll be reaching the port soon. We'll have to disguise ourselves and buy a voyage to the Earth Kingdom." She informed him curtly.

"Ah. Are you my daughter?" Iroh questioned, accustomed to disguising himself. He knew Toph would skirt around the issue of her involvement with his nephew. Very well then, he'd find out more later.

"Yes, father, and you're going to the Earth Kingdom to visit your sister. She's a colonial." Toph replied sweetly, giving Iroh the respect and reverence a daughter would give her father. Although, if she were honest with herself, it wasn't all a farce. Iroh already had much of her respect and reverence. She had come all this way to rescue him, after all.

"We'd better freshen up at a bath house then. We must look the part." He added. He smiled at the idea of a nice, hot bath. And perhaps a cup of tea…ginseng, of course.

"Yes, of course, father." Toph took Iroh's arm in hers, and he escorted her to the nearest bathhouse. She ignored the fact that Zuko was nearby, and briefly wondered how he intended to stop them from boarding the boat that would take them back to the Earth Kingdom.

ZUKO GRIMACED AS he observed Toph and Iroh walking into the bathhouse together. He didn't intend on attacking them while they were…freshening up. Although catching the young Earthbender nude would have been rather…no. He wouldn't allow himself to think any further into it. He was merely frustrated because he had grievances with Mai. That was all.

He scowled at the thought of his girlfriend and chose a tea shop across the street from the bathhouse. He ordered a cup ginseng; Iroh's favorite. He drank it to remind himself of his Uncle, not because he enjoyed the flavor. In fact, he wasn't a huge fan of tea. Zuko drank it frequently in the past four years only because of his Uncle.

Azula accused him of going soft, but he ignored her. But she'd always accused him of many things, and he chose to ignore her those times as well.

He closed his eyes, savoring the scent of the tea, and thought back to the three years he spent traveling with Uncle Iroh in search of the Avatar. His life had been, despite his banishment and lack of honor, much happier than it had been the past four years. If only he could turn back the hands of time…if he had stayed with Iroh, had made the right decision and looked past selfish, needless desires.

Would he and Iroh have spent their days if the Earth Kingdom, running a tea shop? Or would they have joined the Avatar in his quest to defeat the Fire Lord? Would the war be over now if he had? So many ifs…and all hurtful to think of. He sighed wearily at the turbulent ponderings circling in his mind and instead turned his attention back to the bathhouse.

Soon an hour passed, then another half an hour, before the duo finally emerged. Zuko's eyes roamed over his Uncle, and he smiled softly at how regal and handsome his Uncle looked when he was meticulously groomed. His eyes jumped over to the young Earthbender and his breath hitched. Her hair was done up elaborately, reveling her pretty oval face and light forest eyes. She wore robes of silk, the red hues complimenting her ivory skin. She looked as if she was the daughter of a Fire Nation noble…and she was beautiful enough to be one.

Zuko tore his eyes away from the young Earth Kingdom woman and swore softly. His lust was increasing dangerously for her. He wasn't sure if he could hand her over to Azula for the gallows before bedding her…and he wasn't sure if he had the self control to do right by Mai. Mai, think of Mai, he willed himself. But he couldn't; the image of the blind woman before him was forever burned into his mind.

He turned back to them, watching them carefully as they roamed throughout the busy shoreline town. They were heading towards the docks. Zuko's eyes narrowed and he got up from the table. Careful to leave the price of the bill and tip on the table, he left and followed his prey from a safe distance.

He observed as they reached the docks and began to barter for a boat to take them to the Earth Kingdom. Now would be the time to act, to go up and reveal them for who they were. But somehow…Zuko couldn't bring himself to do it. He watched his Uncle, so relaxed looking and so…free and he watched the Earthbender so beautiful and soft looking…and he couldn't bring himself to cause them harm.

Uncle Iroh, you deserve to be free; to drink as much tea as you like, to be able to come and go as you please. Zuko bit his lip and bowed his head, considering the consequences and advantages of letting them go on the boat without trying to stop them. He knew that if he let them go, his conscience would be free, his heart would be happy, and his soul fulfilled.

And this girl, she had risked her life doing what Zuko should have done a long time ago. Could he punish her for carrying out what his heart longed to? He glanced at them one last time, and his heart skipped a beat, for the girl raised her head and faced in his direction. He momentarily panicked, wondering if she had seen him, but then he reminded himself that she was blind. She couldn't possibly have seen him, or known that he was so close.

He chided himself for his stupidity, watched them board the ship that would carry them to safety, and prayed that Iroh would have a happy and safe life. He walked up to the merchant who had sold them their voyage and did his best to look like a forlorn lover.

"Please, sir, did you see a beautiful woman come by here? She's short, black hair, expensive robes." Zuko described.

The merchant's eye lit with recognition. "Why yes, sir. She just purchased a voyage with me moments ago." He replied with a nod.

Zuko took the merchant's hands in his own, slipping a coin into it discreetly. "Please, sir, she's the love of my life, and I fear she's jilted me…tell me, where is she going?" he made his voice as pleading and lovesick as possible.

The merchant shot him a pitying look and informed him of their destination. Zuko nodded, smiled, and thanked the man for his generosity. He turned heel and left, heading back to the palace, his not-quite-home.

TOPH FROWNED SOFTLY as the ship set sail. The wind tickled her face and rustled her elaborate robes. The sun beat down upon her ebony hair, and Iroh stood close by, reveling in the feel of the outdoors, something he had missed for the past four years.

She did not regret rescuing him. She was glad she had done so. And now that they set sail for the Earth Kingdom, Toph knew he'd be safe to live out the rest of his life in peace. The idea made her feel content and accomplished. The consequences for Zuko, since he had failed to capture them, were none of her concern. Although…she did wonder why he had just…let them go.

"Is something troubling you, Toph?" Iroh sensed her quiet thoughts, studied her face, and could see her perplexion.

Toph chuckled. "No. Just thinking." She replied offhandedly.

"Of?" Iroh wasn't about to let Toph alone to her concerns. Although he could hazard a guess on what she was thinking of. He hid his smile, despite the fact that Toph wouldn't be able to see it.

She relented, patting Iroh's warm hand. "He was only several feet away, watching us. He could have stopped us, but instead he let us go." She confided.

Iroh nodded knowingly. "I know." He had seen his nephew tailgating them, but decided it would be best to act as if he knew nothing.

Toph blinked in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?" she cocked her head at Iroh, amazed that he hadn't.

Iroh smiled wisely and did his patented beard stroke. "There was no need. He wasn't about to attack us."

"But…why?" Toph inquired incredulously. She didn't know why Iroh held so much confidence in his traitorous nephew, nor did she know why Zuko had deliberately chosen not to pursue them when they were an easy target.

Iroh patted Toph's shoulder. "Perhaps…his heart knew what was right." It was the answer he knew Toph would understand the best or the least. But it mattered not. His confidence in his nephew had been restored.

ZUKO ARRIVED AT the Fire Nation palace two days later. He strode purposefully to his sister's training room, surprised to see her absent from it. A servant was scurrying by, completing some chore or other and Zuko stopped her. "Where is my sister?" he inquired harshly.

The servant, rather pretty despite her plain garbs, bowed her head timidly. "Prince Zuko, I believe Princess Azula is in Fire Lord Ozai's bedchambers." Her voice was meek, soft.

He nodded, patting her on the head, and walked briskly to his father's bedchambers. As he approached the door of his father's bedchamber, Azula was exiting them, closing the door gently behind her. Zuko immediately became suspicious by instinct alone, and didn't bother to question it. "What were you doing in there?" he questioned bluntly.

Azula arched a brow, then crossed her arms. "What are you doing here without the girl or the old man?" he voice dripped with venom and contempt, and held a suggestion of violence if he answered incorrectly.

Zuko bristled. "If you must know, they escaped before I could catch up with them. They're on a ship heading to the Earth Kingdom as we speak." He crossed his arms, his stance matching Azula's, although his felt more defensive. Why was every conversation with her a battle or confrontation? He secretly longed for serenity, but knew he'd never find it in his relationship with his sister.

Azula scowled. "Can you do nothing right? Why didn't you follow them?" she berated him. Her disdain was very apparent. She obviously had little patience for any sort of perceived failures.

Zuko furrowed his brow. "I wanted to make sure you would approve of my continual chase for them, or if you'd consider it a lost cause." He sincerely hoped it would be the latter of the two. The idea of actually capturing Iroh and the girl hurt his heart more than he cared to admit. And he was relishing the idea of a hot bath, warm bed, and cold partner. That is, if Mai was around…

Azula scoffed. "Of course I want you to continue pursuit of those traitors. Why should we give up simply because they are no longer on this continent? Honestly Zuko." She 'tsked' in disapproval.

Zuko nodded. His illusions of rest and relaxation were shattered. And he knew he would now have to make a decision between loyalty to his country or loyalty to his heart. A tough decision indeed. "Very well then." he nodded and revealed none of his emotions before his conniving sister.

Azula brushed past her brother, the stench of his failures offending her. Zuko quickly remembered that Azula had left his own question unanswered and his grasped her wrist. "So, what were you doing in father's room?" he reiterated.

Azula sent him a sidelong glance, and she smirked knowingly. "He's ill. I was checking on him." And once she finished speaking, she wrenched her wrist from his grasp and she continued on her way.

Zuko blinked, surprised. His father, sick? What would have his father so ill that he was bedridden? He hadn't been ill in…well, for as long as Zuko could remember. He fought the urge to peek into his father's room, lest he disturb his peace. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it. The chase for Iroh and Toph was more important. He winced at the mere idea of it, and wished fervently that he wouldn't have to make such a horrible decision on his own. Spirits, please, send me guidance…But they remained silent. The spirits or the fire and sun ignored him.

Zuko left the palace as quickly as he had come to it, an ostrich-horse drawn cart taking him back to the port he had been to only two days before. Belatedly, he realized he had forgotten entirely to check on Mai or even ask about her. He shrugged it off, figuring he'd see her soon enough. The image of Toph, the valiant Earthbender, dressed in those beautiful robes came to his mind once more, replacing Mai's face.

He yawned drowsily, for though the ride in his cart was fast and hardly the smoothest he'd ever experienced, it was soothing none the less. Soon his eyelids felt heavy, and he nodded off into a deep sleep…

_The sun beat down upon his head, and he sought shelter beneath the large tree of the courtyard. Ah, sweet relief. Turtle-ducks quacked happily in the background, birds chirping in tune every now and again. So peaceful…_

"_Do you want to feed them?" a voice inquired gently. _

_Zuko jumped, startled, and looked up to see his mother. She was dressed in her royal garb, her hair done up ornately, and her face young and smooth. Emotion washed over him and his heart beat like a drummer. "Mother?" he croaked, his eyes wide._

_Ursa sat demurely beside him, her body warm beside his. She reached within her sleeve, pulling out a small bag of feed. She handed him the bag, calm and casual, as if she had seen him just yesterday. "Here, gentle now." She nipped a pinch of feed from the bag, sprinkling it across the water with more grace than Zuko had ever possessed in his entire life._

"_Mom." He stared at her, dazed, his heart aching._

"_Zuko." Her voice crooned his name, as it had many, many times before, in his life and his dreams._

_He found himself leaning into her, his face buried into the crook of her neck. She smelled of Fire flowers and sweet soap as she wrapped her arms around him. Her skin was warm against his scarred cheek, and tears stung at his eyes. "Mother…" his voice was hoarse, wrought with emotion._

"_Zuko." Her slim fingers ruffled through his hair as she cooed his name. They held one another for several moments, relishing in one another's presence. Then, finally, Ursa broke the silence. "Zuko, you've made some mistakes. Grave ones." She informed her son gently, petting his hair. _

_Zuko nodded mutely, tears trickling down his face. Oh, if only this were real, and not a dream. To be here, feeding the turtle-ducks with his mother…who would have known that a man could want something so…inelaborate? Spirits, how he wished this wasn't a dream._

"_You must rectify these mistakes Zuko, or your life will continue down a path where you shouldn't go." She warned him. _

_Her words struck him through the heart. Did she know what he'd done? Did she know the wrongs he committed? The blood on his hands, the suffering of others by him? "Uncle Iroh…" he murmured it painfully, his throat closing up around his words. _

"_Do right by him." She answered. The love she held for her brother-in-law shone true in her eyes._

_Zuko clenched his eyes shut, feeling as if he were drowning. "I let him go. And the girl as well." He argued._

"_But you're going after them again." Her voice held no room for protests or arguments, as it always had when he was younger. _

"_But…Azula…and father…" he felt as if he were a child once more, whining about this and that. How could he make his mother proud?_

"_They do not govern your heart Zuko. Remember who you are, my love." She stroked his scarred cheek, and he felt ashamed. He had failed his mother and her last words to him as well, so many years ago._

"_So what should I do? Forsake my throne, my country, my father and sister…?" he felt weak, unsure, unwise. _

_Ursa smiled gently. "Follow your heart. You know what the right decision is." She kissed his forehead and looked behind her. Lu Ten, Ozai, Azula, and Iroh stood by the pond's edge expectantly._

"_You're leaving now?" he responded. Panic rose within, and he wanted to plead with her. Please, no, don't leave. I need you, more than you know. Please…_

_She smiled. "I'm never truly gone." She stood with the grace of a queen and he felt tears sting at his eyes, blurring his vision. The blur of her figure joining the others spread and widened, encompassing everything. And then all was dark. _

e


	5. Admit Mistakes

AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the anti-drama of the last chapter…I had no reviews, so I wasn't sure if I bombed it or not.

Quaking Passions

TOPH SIGHED WITH relief as she and Iroh reached the stronghold of the Rebel's Army. The trip back from the capital of the Fire Nation was both long and unnerving. Earth Kingdom soil was occupied by the Fire Nation more so than four years ago, since the Fire Nation was nearing victory in the war. She and Iroh could have been discovered and captured at any moment.

But luck had been on their side, along with stealth, wit, and other traits the two of them worked throughout their lives to posses. War instinct. The notion almost made her laugh. Had she ever known anything but war? If by some miraculous feat they defeated the fire Nation, would she know what to do with a peaceful life?

Several soldiers ran out of the stronghold, weapons posed warily, benders positioned cautiously. Sokka was among them, but he acted nonchalant, a precaution necessary in case she had been somehow brainwashed during her quest. But she could sense his heartbeat, his relief that she had returned alive. He'd obviously been worried.

She bowed, motioning for Iroh to do the same. "Soldier zero-two-four, Toph, reporting back to division five, base three. Mission successful, target obtained. Flying bison eats much grass." She kept her voice level and strong.

Sokka exhaled the breath he'd been holding and stepped forward, placing an affectionate hand on Toph's head. "Well done." He said. He glanced towards Iroh, nodding to him. "Come inside." He willed them.

Toph and Iroh stood, following Sokka and the other soldiers into the safe haven she'd lived in for the better part of the past four years. She felt instantly soothed by the smells and vibrations of the mountainous home. Iroh grasped her hand and she nodded at him. "This is your new home." She gently informed him as they descending down the stairs into the belly of their stronghold.

He remained silent, taking in his surroundings. Within the mountains a maze had been carved, making various rooms and passages. Truly confusing for someone who was unaccustomed to it, but a necessary precaution. The walls were stone and earth and he noted that probably added to the comfort of the rebel armies, which mostly consisted of Earth Kingdom warriors. He saw the dark skin and blue eyes of the Water Tribe in several of the soldiers, but the Earth Kingdom seemingly prevailed in this particular army.

Once they reached a particular room which held only maps, a table, and various chairs formalities were dropped. Soldiers left, satisfied that Iroh and Toph were not dangerous, and only Sokka remained. He drew Toph into his arms, hugging her tightly, stealing her breath. "Spirits, Toph, you idiot! We were all so worried about you!" he berated lovingly; as a brother would to a sister.

She smiled, despite herself, and wrapped her arms around her companion. "I had to do it, snoozles." She reminded him. She inhaled his scent and sighed contently. She had truly missed Sokka. The idea of never seeing him again…she didn't even want to think of it.

Sokka, remembering their company and himself, pulled away from Toph and eyed Iroh. "Now that Toph has rescued you, I fully expect you to assist us with war strategy." He informed the retired general coldly.

Iroh studied the boy, who, over the past four years, had grown into a man. He was no longer the Avatar's goofy yet sharp traveling companion. He was now a leader of this rebel army, or at least the right hand man of the Avatar. Speaking of which, where was he…? Well, it didn't matter at the moment. Assuring Sokka of his loyalty did. "Yes, of course. I will help you in any way I can." He bowed deeply, to show the young warrior his respect.

Sokka observed the once great Dragon of the West and saw no malice or mockery. "Very well then. You will be assigned a number and given quarters. Any sign of treachery and you will be imprisoned without question. If proven innocent, you will be released, if guilty…" Sokka trailed off; no further details were necessary.

Iroh nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed once more, offering the young man a smile. Perhaps over time the Water Tribe warrior would come to trust him.

Sokka snorted. "Don't thank me, old man. Toph was the one who stormed out of here, insistent on rescuing you. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she wouldn't listen. All your gratitude can go to her. I don't like you, or trust you. You're Fire Nation scum in my eyes, is that clear?"

Iroh nodded. "Crystal." He knew that after a lifetime of battle, war, and losses from the Fire Nation a person could come to hate them with a coldhearted passion. It was understandable. He only hoped that if this war ended in their favor the racism and hatred could eventually end.

Toph punched Sokka's arm. "Be nice." She ordered him flatly.

Sokka scowled. "Forget about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." He said reticently.

Toph scowled. "Ah. Like, Ty Lee?" her voice was coy, almost obnoxious. Iroh's ears perked at the young acrobat's name, but he revealed nothing. Toph crossed her arms, taking on a defensive stance.

Sokka stiffened, regarding Toph with annoyance. "She's a fellow soldier of ours now. I suggest that you treat her with the same respect you would any warrior within our army." He replied objectively. He didn't appreciate Toph's comment, and rightfully so.

Iroh observed the awkward interaction between the two friends and secretly wondered if perhaps Toph and Sokka were at one point more intimately involved than just a friendship.

Toph snorted. "Understood." She motioned to Iroh and left, saying nothing more to her comrade. Sokka glared at her retreating form, then sighed softly. Perhaps he and Toph needed to work some things out. Well, it could be addressed later; he did have other things to tend to. Ty Lee was only one of them.

"PERHAPS YOU SHOULD tell Sokka how you feel about him?" Iroh suggested gently. The blind girl had been thoroughly irritated by the interaction between the Water Tribe boy and herself. As she stormed through the halls to Iroh's assigned room her temper rolled off of her in waves.

"What? What are you talking about?" she snapped. She stormed forward, every step shaking the earth beneath her. Iroh grimaced and did his best to keep a level balance. He scurried along, struggling to keep up with the enraged girl.

"The interaction between that warrior and yourself…I'm merely observing that there is something deeper than what meets the eye…" Iroh's voice rumbled softly with sympathy. He noticed how Toph's shoulders tensed at his recognition of her awkward feelings.

"It's nothing." Toph stopped walking, and stood, hunched. Her voice hid nothing from him, expressing her misery. She clenched her fists, her knuckles becoming white. How could she tell Iroh that she'd loved Haru so much, and in his death sought comfort in Sokka's arms? What would he think of her then? Would he still respect her as he did now? Hardly…

"Toph, you've rescued me despite the risks involved. And you cannot confide in me now?" He rested his hand on her small shoulder, hoping his touch would emphasize his words. Iroh could hardly stand to this girl so conflicted.

Toph turned to face Iroh, reaching out to touch his frayed tunic. The fabric was rough and textured beneath her fingertips, and had a healthy coating of the earth that she loved so much. Her fingers trailed upward, tracing Iroh's shoulders, and his lined face. Every wrinkle was a quirk of his personality, something she admired.

"He was my lover, for only one night." She finally answered. The pain tightened her throat in grief, and she wondered if it would ever stop hurting. How much she cared for Sokka, how he didn't feel the same, how much Haru had loved her, how much his death had pained her, how she regretted sullying his memory by bedding Sokka…it was all so encompassing.

Iroh remained silent, for he didn't know what questions to ask. He didn't know what answers to look for. So he said nothing, and knew Toph would fill in the blanks for him.

"It was after Haru had died…I was grieving for his loss. Sokka and I had always been close friends, fellow warriors…and I used to have a crush on him when I was younger." Toph fingers ghosted over Iroh's features as she continued. "When he came to soothe me, I threw myself into his arms. He protested at first, but then gave in. he wasn't doing it to take advantage…he was just as lonely and lost as me. Haru had been a good friend of his."

"So, what happened the morning after?" Iroh inquired. After hearing the details, he could assume what would occur next. Most young men often fell victim to lust, and then dealt with the aftermath poorly.

"He apologized for his lapse in judgment, and affirmed that we were still just friends. Soon after Ty Lee betrayed Azula, and joined our Rebellion. And she and Sokka…" she trailed off, unable to speak. It was too painful. Her own lack of judgment, Sokka's affections for another woman, her betrayal of Haru's memory. It was all so agonizing.

"I see." Iroh responded. He clapped his hands over Toph's petite shoulders before pulling her into a hug. "I know you have made mistakes, and Sokka has too. But you must accept them, and put them behind you. For any day fate can take Sokka away from you, or you away from him. And all the time you spent regretting your actions and decisions will be wasted time that you could have spent cherishing your intact friendship."

She sighed into his embrace, relishing the fatherly comforts Iroh gave that she'd never received from her own biological father. She winced, knowing it was wrong to sully her deceased father's memory, but she couldn't help herself. He'd hardly even listened to her, or tried to understand. "You're right." She whispered.

They parted after a few moments, and Toph felt only slightly embarrassed about the horrible things she'd admitted to Iroh. But he didn't seem to mind, or even judge her. He never labeled her to be a floozy, or a woman of loose morals. He mere acknowledged her mistakes, and told her to move on. He understood. It was something more than her own father had given her.

THE NEXT DAY Sokka called a meeting for the next attack they would unleash upon the Fire Nation. Iroh attended the meeting with Toph, for he was now required to provide any information he knew about the Fire Nation that could assist the Resistance. Sokka stood before the maps pinned to the walls, gazing at the leaders of the individual toons of the Resistance.

"Once Katara's Waterbender toon returns from their attack on the Pohuai Stronghold, we'll be leaving for Omashu. Once there, we'll be fighting alongside with the second and fourth divisions." Sokka announced. He gestured to various parts of the map to emphasize his words.

Aang frowned thoughtfully. "What about the third division? Won't they be joining us?" he inquired. Several others nodded in agreement, and gazed at Sokka for an answer.

Sokka bowed his head. "We haven't heard from our sister division in almost two weeks. We'll be sending a scout out to communicate with them, but since they are the division that is hidden in Senlin's Forest, it may take some time."

The room immediately became somber. "You mean…Smellerbee and Longshot's division may be…" Toph trailed off quietly, unwillingly to fathom the demise of their sister division. They'd already lost their first division that had been situated near Ba Sing Se over a year ago. It would be disheartening to lose another.

"Yes," Sokka replied, then cleared his throat and continued, "Our main objective for this Omashu attack will be to dwindle the number of the Fire Nation troops stationed at Omashu. Any high generals taken down will be a pleasant surprise." He shared a quick glance with Ty Lee before regarding the rest of his group.

"Perhaps it would better to send an assassin to murder specific war generals?" Iroh suggested boldly. He regarded Sokka calmly.

Sokka sighed heavily. "Many of our assassination attempts have ended in failure because of the Yu Yan Archers and the Dai Li. They're situated in most of the major Earth Kingdom cities." He explained gently. He knew that Iroh held much knowledge concerning the Fire Nation, but he couldn't possibly know anything involving the past four years. He'd been rotting in prison.

"Azula incorporated this policy after some of the very first assassinations. She feared for her father's life, as well as her own." Ty Lee added solemnly. Sadness reflected in the young woman's eyes, perhaps she was reflecting on the years of servitude she'd endured under Azula. It couldn't have been a pleasant experience, that much was certain.

"Then I suppose your original plan is better." Iroh amended. He felt so useless to the Resistance's cause, for he was so out of tune with the world's events since his imprisonment. Perhaps in time he'd become a valuable member to this new group he was affiliated with. He could only hope.

Sokka nodded. "For now." It seemed that they lived each day, one at a time. Any plans for the future could abruptly change in the blink of an eye. And they usually would. Sokka loathed this world that had come to be so hopeless.

ZUKO WIPED THE sweat from his brow and looked toward the mountains looming in the distance. He smirked, for he had heard too many whispers, too many rumors that this was the base for the Revolutionary Armies for it to be anything but. He had finally located the troublesome girl and his traitorous Uncle. And it was about time too.

He'd borne the long voyage across the oceans just to get to the Earth Kingdom, then combed throughout the lands, questioning anyone and everyone if they had seen his 'runaway bride and his father-in-law-to-be'. Strange, if people assumed love was concerned they blurted all they knew. Fools. He smirked and began his arduous trek across the lands of the Earth Kingdom to his goal: the mountains which concealed the purpose of his quest.

Once he arrived, he'd wait until he came across the blind Earthbender. She had to leave the fortress sometime, and once she did, he'd approach her. And he would put aside his lust for the girl and defeat her.

TY LEE STOOD WATCH, as it was her turn. Since their division was rather large, this duty didn't fall upon her often, but when it did she performed her duty without complaint. Beside, the shifts were only for eight hours. It was hardly arduous in comparison to the things Azula had expected from her.

Though the ghosts of her past haunted her, they weren't enough to keep Ty Lee from enjoying her present situation. She reveled in participating in something positive and noteworthy. Gone were the days of doing Azula's dirty work. Now she fought for a cause that she believed in and did so beside the man she loved.

She sighed contently, her eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of trouble. She half dreaded the day the Fire Nation would come across their hidden army. She'd heard stories of the decimation of the first division from the Resistance's point of view, and her heart ached. For she had been present, disabling all and any soldiers that came in her path.

Well, she was atoning for her sins now, giving the fifth division any and all information she knew about the Fire Nation. For now, it was enough. To live day by day and fight side by side with Sokka was all she asked.

She knew that this war had already been won by the Fire Nation, and that the Resistance's Army was merely a bothersome dog nipping at the Fire Nation's heels, but it was something she held onto. Without the Resistance…she wouldn't have a reason to wake up each morning.

A small movement in the distance caught her eye, and she frowned as she reached for her binoculars. She squinted, homing on in the masculine shape that trudged closer and closer to their stronghold. It was a lone figure, dressed in Fire Nation red, and Ty Lee briefly wondered what that poor soul was thinking.

She resisted the urge to call for help, deciding it was best to wait before acting. Perhaps it was a lost soul, wandering back home. The Fire Nation had set up many colonies in the Earth Kingdom over the past four years…but as the figure came closer and closer, and as the face came into view, Ty Lee gasped. It was Zuko!


	6. Almosts

AN: Wow, sixth chapter of Quaking Passions…it's catching up to me how much writing I've truly done! I can't believe I wrote and completed Engagement of Embers, Encounter with Embers, Blind Are We Both, Blind Are Our Children, and Words That We Can't Say. It's so much! Not to mention my incomplete Lady of the Flame, Blind Are We All, and Gains of Enmity. I hope everyone enjoys all of these works and others that I will complete in the future.

Quaking Passions

TOPH WAS PREOCUPIED with training new recruits. There were many that were adept Benders that merely needed a little guidance, but there were some that were lost causes. They were young soldiers with the ambitions of glory involved with war and defending their country. They hardly knew any better.

Neither had she, when she had first joined Aang. She'd been sheltered, and her greatest achievements had been to win a silly Earthbending Tournament. Those fun filled days of fooling around with Sokka, Katara, and Aang seemed so long ago. A lifetime ago. Now she was a hardened warrior, the only joy in her life consisting of a Firebender's blood on her hands.

Speaking of Firebenders and her hands…Zuko was on her mind. That traitorous whelp that she'd sparred with, kissed, and then cold clocked. A part of her wanted to kill him so hard his ancestors would feel it…but the other part of her wanted to make love to him so frantically he'd die. Talk about conflicting emotions!

She shook her head. It was no use to even imagine such a thing…to daydream…to desire things that were unobtainable. To even entertain ideas of seducing Zuko…it was altogether useless and unnecessary. She'd made her first mistake in bedding Sokka…

And Haru. She recalled the sweet memories she shared with him. How he would always be concerned about her feelings. How he would always kiss her so sweetly, hold her in his arms so tenderly, whisper the most romantic things to her. He'd told her she was beautiful, she was perfect; she was everything he ever wanted. That if the war ever miraculously ended, he wanted her to become his wife, bear his children.

Feh, such dreams were for the foolish. It was unrealistic, as unobtainable as Zuko himself was. But still…to have that tranquil happiness with Haru, the sweet, simplistic, uncomplicated love he offered…it would have been nice.

Her eyes stung with tears, and she, annoyed, ordered her trainees to drop and give her one hundred. They complied, straining themselves to do as she asked. She had truly loved Haru. Maybe what they shared had was not passionate, or intense, or all encompassing…but he'd been there. And she loved him all the same. The lack of complication was almost endearing. With a war to deal with, passion was the last thing on one's mind.

She recalled his gentle touches, his slow, sweet lovemaking. She'd been safe and cared for. Cherished, treasured. So unlike her interaction with Sokka. It had been hot, insistent, desperate. It had been wonderful, but once the pleasure was over, only pain replaced it. The grief of Haru's death had come back, the guilt of betraying his sweet memory, the pain of Sokka's emotional rejection…

Sokka loved her as a sister, a friend, a comrade. Not as a lover, a woman, or anything remotely romantic. Perhaps it was impossible to demand passion from him. Ty Lee had certainly gotten it though. She'd gotten it in spades. It made Toph feel bitter.

Speaking of Ty Lee…Toph felt her light, airy, rushed footsteps pattering throughout the halls of their underground lair. She burst through the door, winded, and joined Toph. "Toph, its Zuko!" she cried, panting for air. She obviously had been on watch duty, and left her post just to inform Toph of the appearance of their enemy.

Ty Lee had been well aware of the conflict between Toph and Zuko; how he hunted her and Iroh relentlessly to drag them back to the Fire Nation. Perhaps she feared he'd come for her as well? Toph half wished he would. But no, that wasn't fair. Ty Lee had done nothing wrong. "Where is he?" Toph questioned, instantly snapping out of her reverie and getting into combat mode.

"Outside out fortress. He's making camp, probably waiting for the opportune moment to challenge you." Ty Lee's voice was laced with panic, and Toph wondered if perhaps she and Zuko had a friendship when they both had resided in the Fire Nation. Would Ty Lee protest about Zuko's death by Toph's hands? It didn't matter in the long run, but still…

"Let's go. Inform Iroh." Toph said, determined. As Ty Lee scampered off to do so, Toph grit her teeth and readied herself. And she left her recruits to go challenge Zuko.

ZUKO HID HIMSELF carefully, so he was surprised when the earth quaked and knocked him out of the haven of his tree. He hit the ground with a sickening thud, and gasped for the air that had been stolen from his lungs. Footsteps pounded closer to him, and he pulled himself to his knees.

A kick, swift and strong, landed on his ribs, sending him flying. He hit the tree he'd been occupying only moments before, and slumped to the ground. Pain coursed through his body, and he cursed his assailant. When he opened his eyes, he saw the very girl who had caused him so much trouble; Toph.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" she asked derisively. She cracked her knuckles; a threat of the pain that would come. She grabbed him by his hair, lifting his head. He was certain she'd broken his ribs with her swift kick.

"To capture you and Uncle Iroh." He replied weakly, a coughing racking his lungs. The sudden blood in his mouth tasted coppery, and he couldn't be certain if it was from biting his tongue or from a broken rib puncturing his lung.

Her unseeing eyes scowled at him, tore right through him. The guilt bubbled up. I can't begrudge this girl for doing what I had desired to do for so long. I can't bring Uncle Iroh back to the pain, torture, and humiliation. I can't do this. Please, let this girl kill me.

"You let us go. Back at the Fire Nation. Why come back now?" she inquired. She gripped his hair tightly, and bashed his head against the tree's trunk. Agony tore through his brain, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He wouldn't give her that much satisfaction.

As he allowed pain to take its course, her mouth lingered near his ear. "I'm going to kill you today, Zuko." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, and reminded him of his sister Azula's. Her breath tickled his ear, and even now, lust burned through him for this girl. So passionate, so strong…he admired her for being everything he couldn't.

"Then do it." he willed her, his voice hoarse. His hands rose to clench her tunic, and he pushed her petite frame away. She snapped into fighting stance, as did he, and the fight was on. He gathered the flames gracefully, and shot them at her. She blocked with a shield of earth, sending another at him. He barely dodged, and smirked as he tasted more blood in his mouth.

It was almost as if it were a dance, and was very much like last time. Zuko felt the elation of a good partner, a good spar. She was skilled, and kept it interesting, striking when he least expected it, and bringing him greater physical pain that any other; save for his father. He sent multiple blasts of flame towards her, and she responded with her skillful waves and blasts of earth.

She was beautiful indeed, soaked in the sweat of her labor. Her clothing stuck to her, slick with sweat, and her bangs were thoroughly soaked. He could sense her passion, her willingness to kill him. She never did anything half assed; it was either one hundred percent or nothing at all.

He struck her with a blast of flame that left her reeling, and she growled in pain and anger. Two slabs of stone circled him, and he knew then and there that she would crush him to death. No one could get away with burning her, it seemed.

"No, Toph, don't kill him!" his Uncle's pleading voice shot through the air, and it disabled them both. They twisted to face him, and Zuko felt a pang in his heart as his Uncle hurried to Toph's side. Ty Lee was right behind them, as were Sokka and Aang. Other faceless, nameless warriors also accompanied them.

"This is my fight." Toph growled. She was furious at the interruption, she was so close to killing the traitor that she should hate and not lust for…Yes, Iroh may have hated her afterwards, but if she didn't kill Zuko…could she honestly continue hating him and put aside her strange lustful desires?

"Iroh, Toph's right, we must slay him." Sokka scowled, regarding Zuko suspiciously. His desire for bloodshed was as strong as Toph's, if not more so. He clenched his beloved boomerang tightly, ready to throw it if Zuko made one wrong move.

Ty Lee clenched Sokka's blue tunic tightly, forcing him to gaze at her. "Sokka, no, let's imprison him. He's worth more to us alive than dead." She pleaded softly; her gray eyes alight with anxiety. She knew that Zuko was genuinely good. He shouldn't be as injured as he was in his battle with Toph; which meant his heart wasn't in fighting her and recapturing Iroh. She knew Zuko well, had known him all her life. And she knew this with a certainty: he'd fail in his mission to capture Toph, Iroh, and even herself if it came to it.

Weakened by his lover's beautiful, begging gaze, Sokka relented. "Very well." He lowered his hand which grasped his boomerang. He turned to the various warriors that had joined him. "Capture him, and bring him to the medical wing. He'll be treated for his injuries, then imprisoned and questioned." He ordered.

Warriors, both of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, circled the injured Prince and he surrendered without a fight. Toph observed the entire scene, and wondered if she could have truly killed Zuko. She'd been seconds away from it, before she'd been interrupted. What if she had…? What if no one had showed up…and she hadn't? What would have transpired between the two of them?

Iroh wrapped the young Earthbender up in his arms, and he held her tightly as Zuko was shoved towards their stronghold, to be treated for his wounds that she inflicted, and then imprisoned and interrogated. Heh, he deserved it. For doing the unimaginable to this kind man who hugged her so tightly now. Iroh…

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, the guilt tearing through her, tears stinging at her unseeing eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, reciprocating his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Iroh." Her voice cracked, and a sob hitched in her throat. His warm, gentle hands patted her gently on the back, comfortingly. And she lost herself in all of her grief, anguish, and pain. If only for that moment.

"DON'T WASTE OUR Water Healer's resources on him. Have him healed in the old fashioned manner." Sokka ordered, scowling at the Fire Nation Prince who was laid on a cot, quieted by the pain of his injuries. Ty Lee stood by Zuko's side, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Yes sir." Song, their Earth Kingdom healer, replied in compliance. She gathered her medical supplies that she'd need to set his broken bones and stitch up the gashes that marred his body. And as her eyes met her enemy's, she saw recognition flash in those golden depths.

"Come along, Ty Lee." Sokka ushered his lover out of the medical wing, not desiring her to be near her ex-ally any longer than was necessary. Ty Lee chirped a quick reply and followed him, reluctantly gazing back to Zuko's prone form lying on the medical cot. Oh, Zuko…

"Song." It was almost painful to speak because of the injuries Toph had gifted him. But Zuko was still very aware of everything unfolding in the modest medical room. He gazed upon the soft spoken Earth Kingdom girl, and realized how beautiful and sad she'd grown to be. The hope that had once reflected in her big, brown eyes was now extinguished. And it seemed as if she were merely existing, instead of living. "I'm sorry." He murmured, the insistent ache in his head coming to an apex.

Her cool finger brushed over his scar; the first time she'd ever touched it. "Lee." She sighed heavily, wearily, as her eyes scanned his face. "Or, should I call you Zuko?" her lips were a firm line of resignation as she gathered her supplies and began unfastening his clothing. Her cool fingers ghosted over his flesh, and he winced when she began cleaning the various wounds.

"Zuko, I suppose." His eyes followed her every move, mesmerized by this person of his past. He'd ruined her life, inadvertently. He stole her ostrich-horse, stole her hope. Stole every. He ruined everything he ever touched. He shuddered in pain. Oh, Uncle…I've ruined you.

"Why are you here, Zuko?" Song questioned. Her eyes bored into his own, and he flinched when her needle pierced his skin, stitching it back together. She felt a small tug of satisfaction, knowing that she caused him a fraction of the pain he'd caused her. But, it was petty, and needless. Her eyes traveled over his form, taking note of how he'd changed in the past five years. He truly had become a man, his muscled form both impressive and strong.

"I was supposed to capture Toph and Iroh. But then I decided it'd be better if Toph killed me instead." He replied ruefully, pushing himself to sit up slightly. Song's hands pushed him to lie down, and he winced.

"Don't say that." Her cool, feminine hands touched either side of his face, and her eyes pierced through his, stinging with unshed tears. Her breath was mere inches from his own, the heat of her skin emanating and touching his. "Don't say such foolish things." She whispered.

He knew not what to say, and was overwhelmed by the proximity of her warm breath and soft skin. He wondered vaguely if perhaps Song was harboring some sort of emotion akin to affection for him, even after all of these years. He'd been a different man then, although he seemed he was just as confused now as he had been back then. The only difference was the issues his confusion concerned.

Her brown eyes studied him, and she seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion. Her lips, soft and pliant, ghosted over his, and her fingers smoothed back his hair from his brow. "Sleep now, Zuko." She willed him.

And, as her soft suggestion sunk in, he realized that indeed, his eyelids felt heavy. His body relaxed, the tension fading away as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep…

_He was back in the Fire Nation's courtyard of his childhood. The sun shone brightly, and birds chirped cheerfully in the distance. Why did he always end up here? He'd spoken with Lu Ten and his mother…now who was he supposed to converse with? And what was the purpose of all these conversations?_

_He looked to the five figures standing alongside the turtle-duck pond. Lu Ten and his mother acknowledged him with a nod of the head and Zuko nodded back. His gaze roved over to his father, his uncle, and his sister. Only his father acknowledged him, and he stepped forward to stand next to Zuko. _

"_Father…how are you feeling?" Zuko inquired reverently. He bowed his head to his father in respect, and then raised his head, his golden gaze meeting Ozai's. In his father's eyes he saw pain, regret, grief, upon many other emotions, all layered together in a whirlpool of confusion._

"_I'm very sick, Zuko." His father answered truthfully, walking over to the shade of the willow tree, seating himself beneath it. His expression was stressed, his body hunched with weariness that Zuko had never seen his father portray before._

_He followed his father, sitting beside him, his gaze drawn to the turtle-ducks that paddled happily upon the pond's surface. "But you'll get better, right?" he wasn't certain that he wanted to hear the truth. His fingers clenched the soft green grass beneath him, and it felt almost so real that Zuko wasn't certain that this was a dream. _

"_No, my son, I won't." Ozai answered slowly, and carefully. He seemed rueful, though resigned to his unfortunate fate. _

_Zuko's eyes widened and he turned his head sharply to regard his father. "What? No, don't say that." He pleaded, his heart twisting painfully in his breast. How could he lose his cousin, his mother, and his father? Was life really so cruel? _

"_This is the natural order of things, Zuko." Ozai informed his progeny. He folded his hands in his lap, and gazed upon the serenity of the duck pond. "We are all going to die, someday. It is only a matter of when and how that we aren't certain of." He looked at his son wistfully, as if he knew something Zuko didn't._

"_Do you want me to take the throne? I'll marry Mai; I'll do anything you want." Zuko replied desperately, anxiety pouring down upon him like a heavy rain. He couldn't imagine the strong Fire Lord, his own father, on his deathbed._

"_Zuko, do not worry. It will all be clear to you what you must do." His father said calmly. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the trunk of the tree they were laying against. He sighed deeply, and Zuko feared he'd slip away at this very moment. As he reached his hand out to touch his father's shoulder, Ozai suddenly opened his eyes again. "I need to go now…they're calling me." He informed Zuko._

"_Wait, father, what should I do about Uncle Iroh? What about you?" Zuko scrambled to his feet as his father did, longing for answers to all the questions he had to ask. How could his father just leave him like this? How could he be sick? How could he be dying? Why?_

_Ozai gazed upon his son sadly, knowing full well it'd be the last time. "You already know all of the answers Zuko. Just look inside yourself." He rested a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "You've made me proud, my son." And he turned, looking to his dead nephew and wife, willing to join them._

"_No, don't go! Father!" Zuko reached a hand out to him, but he didn't turn back. The ground beneath them went from solid to liquid, and Zuko felt him sinking. He screamed the entire time._

ZUKO AWOKE WITH a start, screaming for his father. When he realized that he wasn't in the Fire Nation's courtyard and that he had been captured by the enemy, he fell back onto his bed. "It was just a dream…" he trailed off, wishing fervently that it wasn't true. He closed his eyes, but still the tears escaped, and they rolled down his face. In his heart, he knew, his father had just died.


	7. Change

AN: I know…last chapter was a little…well, angst-y. Sorry guys!

Quaking Passions

TY LEE HAD BEEN distracted since the moment she'd left the medical bay. Sokka knew full well it was because she'd seen Zuko, a ghost from her dreadful past. She'd even had the nerve to beg for his life. Sokka had relented, for he knew it was important to her, and to Iroh. But still, why should she be so distraught by _him_?

"It doesn't look good for one of our top generals to beg for an enemy's life, you know." He voiced conversationally.

Startled, Ty Lee's eyes widened and turned on Sokka. "What are you saying? That I'm a traitor?" she questioned, bewildered. She felt her heart flutter at the contempt wrought across her lover's face.

"No. I'm merely stating that you shouldn't hold old loyalties so dear." he responded, continuing to walk down the labyrinths of hallways in their base. He'd come to memorize them over the past few years, and could probably guide himself through them in his sleep. Thus, he could hold this rather excruciating conversation with Ty Lee while walking back to their modest quarters.

She followed him, her footsteps merely a shadow in comparison to Sokka's heavy ones. "Sokka, you don't understand. I owe Zuko a lot!" she pressed, grabbing his arm to force him to face her.

He scowled, his handsome face somehow frightening. Had he ever looked at her this way since she'd willingly joined him? No, he hadn't. Not since they'd been enemies. His arms clutched her shoulders possessively and she vaguely wondered if perhaps he'd throttle her. He certainly seemed impassioned enough to.

"Like what? Was he your first lover? Did he teach you how to love a man? Did he hold you throughout the night, keeping you warm in that frigid palace?" he practically spat it, his eyes, so blue, glimmering with rage.

She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. How could Sokka say such things? "No…he gave me the courage to come be with you." She whispered softly her voice wavering with the grief that had welled up in her heart.

He softened, the rage ebbing from his features, and remorse replacing it. "Ty Lee…I'm sorry." He murmured it softly, pulling her into a gentle embrace. She buried her face into his neck, inhaling his musky scent, doing her best to fight the tears. Please, Sokka, let him live…

"I love you." She choked out, tears slipping down her pale face to wet his neck. He held her tightly, in the middle of the hall, for all to see. His hands stroked her back soothingly as she wept mildly; the frustration and grief of the day, of her life, was getting the best of her.

"I love you too." He whispered against her ear. He pulled away slightly, turning to lead her to their quarters. His steps were hurried and quick, and she struggled to keep up with him. He closed the door behind them, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her deeply. "I'll always love you." He reaffirmed.

Ty Lee gazed into her lover's eyes, and saw he spoke the truth. "Sokka, please spare Zuko's life." She begged softly. Everything her life was now she owed to Zuko. He'd comforted her when she cried; torn between her loyalties to Azula and her new found love for Sokka. He'd reassured her to follow her heart, as he was unable to do so for himself. And she hadn't seen him since, until now…

The least she could do was to save his life. Oh, Zuko, you're so lost… she leaned up, pressing her lips to Sokka's, wrapping her arms around his neck. She loved this man, and was able to do so because of the man whose life was on the line. "Please save him."

He held her close, quiet with his thoughts. "I'm having him healed, and I'm interrogating him. What more can I do? He's an enemy, Ty Lee. Do you really think he'll join our cause?" he wanted so much to give Ty Lee everything her heart desired, but they were in a war, and Zuko was the means to an end to it.

"Sokka, I don't think he's here to harm us." Ty Lee argued fiercely, her temper flaring at Sokka's refusal to comply. She faced her lover boldly and crossed her arms. Ty Lee stood tall, hoping she could portray to him how serious she was. His cool blue eyes regarded her dismissively, and she fought the urge to growl. "You can't put him to death." She insisted.

The Tribesman grasped Ty Lee's shoulders more roughly than he intended, his nose brushing against hers. "Ty Lee, he's the son of the enemy. I cannot allow him to live." He informed his fellow comrade and lover. If only she could understand…Sokka knew that Ty Lee and Zuko had been friends, but he was the enemy, and was here to slay Toph and capture Iroh.

"He allowed Toph to beat him senseless. There was barely a scratch on her, and you know Zuko's stronger than that." Ty Lee said, a scowl traced into her features. She was hoping that Zuko's life could be salvaged, and that he could assist them in defeating the Fire Nation. They needed him alive more than dead. Couldn't Sokka see that?

"So what if he fights half-assed? He's going to die regardless." Was his cold reply.

Ty Lee clenched her fists, unable to keep herself from trembling with anger. "You'll break Iroh's heart if you kill him, Sokka. And you'll push me further from you. Do you really want that?" she threatened, wishing with every fiber of her being that she and Sokka didn't have to argue like this.

"This is a war. My feelings aren't important in the grand scheme of things." Even as he spoke, it broke his heart. He loved Ty Lee so much, and the mere thought of her heart straying form his own was unbearable. He needed her like he needed air, his boomerang, meat… he turned away from her, unable to look into her hurt eyes.

She chuckled tearfully, sitting on their bed helplessly. "So that is how it is, then," she murmured brokenly, "You'll throw away everything you and I have gone through together…just to kill the son of your enemy." Her hands covered her face, as if to catch the tears that spilt from her face.

Her soft weeping struck him through the heart, and he joined her on their bed. "Ty Lee…" he pulled her hands from her face and brushed away her tears. She jerked away defiantly, but he pressed her down to the bed and kissed her. "I love you. Please don't think otherwise. And I need you." He nestled between her shapely legs, his body meshing with hers perfectly. How could he forsake this?

"Then don't do this." She pleaded.

"I won't." he promised. He kissed her deeply, his hands moving of their own accord to shed her of every article of clothing she wore. She obliged upon hearing his affirmation, and assisted him with the removal of his own clothing. Their bodies met, hot and feverish and nothing else was said.

TOPH FLINCHED AS Waterbending Healer pressed his hand to her burn she'd so kindly received from Zuko. That bastard…

"Sorry." The Healer apologized meekly, fully aware of both the temper and the power this young woman possessed. He worked fervently, healing every wound she'd acquired in her fray with the captive Prince.

"It's fine." Toph replied coldly, pulling away from the Healer's kind touch the moment she felt slightly normal again. Despite his protests, she dressed and stalked out of the medical bay. Damn Healer, what did he know? She was fine, really.

Iroh was there, waiting for her, as he said he would. She nodded her head slightly to acknowledge him, and she was so sure that he was smiling. He was glad that she was alright, that Zuko was alright. "Go get some rest, Iroh. Old people need their rest." She finally said, rather crassly.

He chuckled, heartily and full. "Ah, I see." He replied mirthfully.

She scowled. "I'm going to train. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, she stalked off, leaving him behind. He didn't follow her, choosing instead to respect the privacy she needed now. Her head was too full of too many questions to have any company now. He knew this, he knew her.

She entered the large, empty room that was reserved for Earthbending trainees. It was thankfully empty, and she braced herself, allowing the Earth to call to her, and sing sweetly in her ears. She uplifted large rocks, smashed them against one another, and allowed them to crumble.

Good, that was good. Smash away all of my feelings, Toph inwardly sang. With each rock that collided, her anger was pounded away. With each boulder that crumbled to pieces, so did her pain. It was good, it was calming, it was numbing. So why did tears trail down her face from her useless eyes?

She fell to her knees, gripping the ebony locks of her hair tightly, shaking her head to and fro. Today she had nearly killed Zuko. Had nearly killed him all because the strange lust she felt towards him and didn't understand had angered her. She acknowledged that lust, that inability to kill him. She was weak. She couldn't even kill the son of her enemy. She couldn't go through with it.

Perhaps it had been because of Iroh. Because of her love for him. He was like a kind father, guiding her throughout life's choices, even though he hadn't always been by her side. But now he was. She had gone through the mouth of the beast just to retrieve him. And now he was here.

Was it because of Iroh that she hadn't killed Zuko in cold blood? She could have easily crushed him between her two slabs of slate. Why didn't she? Was it only because of her lust that she felt for Zuko? Because of that crazy kiss they'd shared? No, it couldn't be only that. Such lust could bring one's death, could bring about one's loss, one's defeat. It was impossible for her, a hardened warrior, to feel some sort of…whatever…for this son of the Fire Nation.

The kiss they'd shared, in the midst of their battle, had been hot, intense, everything she'd never felt with either Haru or Sokka. What did it mean? It wasn't just lust that kept her from killing him and had her kissing him, despite his blood and hers. There was something there that she read in his heartbeat. But…what? Did she and Zuko share something? A bond? An en? A fate?

Damn it all. Damn her. Damn Zuko. Damn Iroh.

Iroh…she needed him. And he needed her. Zuko needed Iroh. Iroh needed Zuko. Where did she fit with Zuko? Who needed who? Were they enemies? Or were they something more? Did they share something entirely encompassing, that made them fight an eternal battle between war and sex, hate and lust?

She didn't know. And she wouldn't know. Not until she was before that Prince again, and spoke with him earnestly. And perhaps, got to fight him one last time. To know, for certain, what is was she was meant to do with him.

She rose from her knees and left the training room. It had been a long day, and she needed her rest.

ZUKO WAS IN daze, uncertain as to whether he should believe his father was dead, or if he was emotionally screwed up from that strange dream where he sat and spoke with his father. Ozai had said those words Zuko had always longed to hear; _you've made me proud, my son_. To be acknowledged as his father's son, to know that his father was truly proud of him…it was too much.

Was that why he'd cried out for his father? Was that why he had lain there afterwards and wept? Was that why he couldn't focus now? Even as he was being interrogated harshly by none other than that Water Tribe peasant that had hung around the Avatar?

A harsh slap jerked Zuko's face to the side. He tasted blood in his mouth, but he didn't want to give the Water Tribe peasant the satisfaction of knowing he'd drawn blood, however small it may be. "What?" Zuko questioned indignantly.

"Pay attention to me when I speak to you, Fire Nation scum!" Sokka barked temperedly. He gripped the collars of Zuko's borrowed Earth Kingdom clothing, his nose practically pressing against his enemy's. Feeling satisfied that he'd gotten and now held Zuko's attention, he continued. "Are you here to kidnap Toph and Iroh?"

Zuko's features twisted at the very mention of his beloved uncle and the strange girl that captivated him so. How would he answer such a question? He'd let them go on purpose, back at the Fire Nation's ports. He'd willingly lost to Toph more than once. Was he truly on a mission to kidnap them? If so, he'd failed miserably. "That was my mission, assigned to me by my sister." He knew he didn't have to explain to this Tribesman who his sister was, or the power she now held over the entire world.

Sokka was not stupid. He knew Ty Lee was convinced that Zuko wouldn't follow through on his mission. He knew Iroh believed Zuko was good. He knew Toph had some sort of strange affliction when it came to this man. Her mere refusal to attend the questioning was more than enough to sway him.

Somewhere, in the vague depths of Sokka's mind, he knew he was slightly miffed that Toph seemed strangely affected by this man, their enemy. Sokka recalled that one night of passion he and Toph had shared, but he knew it was a mistake for the both of them. He didn't love her as more than a little sister, and she didn't love the true man he'd become; only the ideal she'd held in her blind gaze. So, truly, Sokka couldn't be jealous over anything Toph and Zuko may or may not have.

"But will you complete this mission?" Sokka's words left his mouth before he even realized it. Before he even could comprehend how weak and inefficient he must sound. He was horrified, but at the same time, he needed to know. Would Zuko earn himself his death sentence by whatever he'd say next?

Zuko bowed his head, mulling Sokka's question over. He didn't even want to know what the other man was thinking. Probably about Zuko's execution. Wouldn't that be rich; the Prince of the Fire Nation, murdered by a mere Southern peasant of the opposite element.

He'd failed. Zuko knew that much. He had let Iroh and Toph go. He had fought Toph half-heartedly since he couldn't bear to hurt the girl who had accomplished what he could not. He couldn't allow himself to completely destroy his life once more. The mere decision to join Azula four years ago in the palace of Ba Sing Se had been a mistake that had caused him endless agony for the past four years.

The only good thing he'd accomplished was his Father's pride. And even then, it had been a strange dream that Zuko wasn't certain was real. Maybe his father wasn't even dead. Maybe it had all been some strange fantasy induced by the stress of the moral dilemma Zuko now faced.

And what a dilemma it was. What should he do? What could he do? He had been captured by the 'enemy', and was now being interrogated. They expected an answer from him. One choice would warrant his death, the other would... Zuko couldn't be sure of the outcome.

But…if he relented and proclaimed that his hunt for Iroh and Toph was over…it would be the right thing to do. It was what he wanted to do. The mere prospect alone was a notion that gave him a sliver of hope, a chance of happiness, a whisper of redemption. If Zuko had truly already made his father proud, then by doing this, he would make the one person who truly believed in him, Iroh, even prouder.

"No. I won't." Zuko finally murmured.

Sokka's eyes widened with disbelief. "Wh-what?" he stammered, almost unsure if he had heard Zuko properly.

Zuko raised his head, his amber eyes flashing with resignation. "I won't continue my mission. My fate is in your hands to do with what you will." His voice remained level and calm. His expression remained steady and clear. And he knew, irrevocably, that he had just opened the door to his new destiny.

TY LEE LEFT THE interrogation hurriedly, off in search of Toph. Only she could truly know, for certain, if Zuko's words held and truth to them. She would be able to read his heartbeat if and when he repeated that same phrase, and then they would know most definitely if Zuko would be their ally.

Her heart leapt with anticipation, for Zuko was her friend. His life could be spared, and he could join them and help to make a difference in this wretched war. And everything would, or could, begin to make sense again. This strange nightmare that had consumed their entire lives could finally end.

The acrobat rounded a corner, and ran smack into the very girl she was searching for.

"Ouch! Will you watch where you're going, Ty Lee?" Toph demanded temperedly. She rubbed her aching rear and pushed the offending girl away from her. She helped herself up, facing the hassled Fire Nation girl whom she really didn't like because of her own selfish reasons.

"I'm so sorry Toph, I was in such a rush, and well…I was looking for you, and now I've found you. So come on!" the frazzled girl grabbed the arm of the younger, and dragged her back to the interrogation room.

Toph scowled darkly as this girl, who she really rather despised, dragged her about like some sack of potatoes. Really, what was such a fiasco that Ty Lee had to drag her? "What is this about? What are you doing you crazy b-"

"Shh. Come on." Ty Lee brought Toph through the door and into the interrogation room.

Toph fell silent. Not because Ty Lee had hushed her, but because she could sense the very source of her frustration right before her. She could hear his heartbeat from across the room; she could smell that musky smoky scent of his permeating the room. And that rushed through her to the core of her soul. "What-"

"Zuko, please tell us your intentions once more." Sokka interrupted, tearing his gaze form the lovely Earthbender to the very bane of his existence.

Zuko sighed, feeling that this entire ordeal was going to turn out to more than he had ever expected it to be. But, he gazed up at the blind young woman who had entranced him so, and quietly, reverently, repeated the very same thing he had told Sokka.

Toph's blood ran cold, and goose bumps rose up over her entire body. Zuko's heartbeat, so strong and steady, had remained so throughout his entire utterance. He was telling the truth. And that truth held so much more meaning than 'yes' or 'no'. This truth meant that this war could end; this man could join their cause, that they were no longer enemies.

That something could be done about this mounting lust for this scarred, powerful, strangely enticing man. Toph drew in a quavering breath, turning her blind gaze to her companions. "He's telling the truth." She admitted, her voice strangely soft and gentle.

The collective gasps met her ears, and questions began pouring like water from everyone's mouths. But she ignored it all, turning her attention back to the captive Prince who had just changed his, and her, life. Whatever happened from here on would be destiny, fate, and altogether unavoidable.

She could hardly wait.


	8. Loses and Gains

AN: Toko, I think, is one of my favorite couplings. I've written much about them, and I'll probably never stop. Again, thanks for the support, the reviews, etc. : ) Also, **WARNING!!** The ending of this chapter is, well, lemony. It's not full blown, but it is risqué, and I don't want to see any reviews complaining about the lemon-ish content. You were warned. Yes, I know the lemony stuff is in there; I wrote it. Thanks and enjoy.

Quaking Passion

THE INTERROGATION CONTINUED, and once Sokka, Toph, Aang, Ty Lee, and the others were satisfied with Zuko's loyalties, they prepared him with the knowledge he'd need to know as a member of the Resistance. It was all a whirlwind for Zuko, and he received so much information he wasn't sure if he could recall it all. But, Toph remained by his side the entire time, instructing him and informing him in her crass, bossy tone. And Zuko found he rather enjoyed it.

As he was initiated into this rebel army, he thought of his sister, his father, his girlfriend. What would they think of him now? His farther, if he truly had died and that dream was not just a farce, wouldn't mind either way. Or, at least, that was what Zuko suspected. As for Azula, well, she'd never really respected him much to begin with. This betrayal of the crown would only fuel her hatred for him into a burning inferno. Zuko wasn't sure that he actually cared about his sister's opinion any longer.

And Mai…he could barely contain his chuckle. She was off somewhere, completing whatever mission Azula had assigned her. And Mai, though she loved him in the very beginning, four years ago, that was no longer the case. She and he were together out of habit, out of schedule, out of expectation. If they had truly been in love, they would have been married years before, would have had a child or two already, would have been happy and couldn't be without one another.

He didn't even feel guilty anymore. As Zuko watched Toph's slim fingers move in gestures as she spoke, he felt all the guilt of kissing her drain from him. Whatever this entrancing woman did to him, he could not regret. He could not be sorry. Mai, for all of her cold, unfeeling nature, could never invoke such passion or life into him. They weren't meant to be, this much was apparent.

Zuko's amber eyes followed the blind Bender's every move. He drank in her milky skin, her ebony hair, her verdant eyes. She was still short, though she possessed delightful curves, covered with taunt skin and hard muscle. The years of battle had only hardened her to perfection. Any scars that marred her porcelain skin were an ode to the warrior within her.

She was so passionate, and gave either one hundred percent of herself to a cause, or gave nothing at all. Toph seemed never to do anything halfheartedly. And, Zuko supposed, that was what drew him to her so. Why he was unable to kill or capture her. Why he had given up fighting to touch his lips to hers. Why he allowed her to beat him senseless. Why he was here, now, preparing to meet his Uncle once more, on good terms, for the first time in over four years.

Iroh walked through the door, dressed in rather nice Earth Kingdom garb. His hair had been trimmed, his face had bee shaven. In his older age, he was handsome. And the smile that radiated on his face was a testament to that. "Nephew…" his voice, soft and rumbling, seemed to be a mixture of sorrow, happiness, regret, and optimism. And probably much more.

Zuko stood, and found that his hands were trembling. He felt his face flush with emotion, and before he contain himself, he threw himself in his Uncle's arms. "Uncle Iroh!" he cried softly as he drew his arms around the man who he considered father.

They held one another for a long time, unspeaking and unmoving. There was so much to say, yet nothing needed to be said. All of the apologies, the accusations, the inquiries could wait until later. Time, which of was the essence, was here, and now.

"I've missed you." Zuko finally managed to murmur through the tears that spilled down his right cheek. He pulled away slightly to gaze into his Uncle's warm eyes, and found them to be full of tears as well. "Uncle…I love you. I'm so sorry, for everything. I was a fool, I was…I am hardly worthy to even be here now before you." It spilled from his mouth like a waterfall.

Iroh only smiled, clapping his nephew on the shoulders before drawing him into another hug. "It doesn't matter anymore, Zuko. The past is the past, and the future will be the future. And right now, well, it is right now."

"And right now, he and I need to finish our fight." Toph piped up, her voice both loud and obnoxious.

Iroh and Zuko turned to gaze at the shorter, Earth Kingdom woman, and couldn't help but share a grin. Of course she would feel comfortable breaking up a family moment; Iroh was her family.

"Very well," Zuko agreed, "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

Toph merely smirked. "Trust me, Princess, I don't want you to."

THEIR FIGHT WAS both intense and violent; neither one escaping from the attacks unscathed. Iroh had watched in the beginning, but soon tired of seeing them battle and left for some of his cherished tea. But the two continued their personal vendetta, attacking, feinting, dodging, and attacking once more.

Zuko dropped to his knees, panting softly as sweat trickling down his forehead. "You're good." He voiced once he caught his breath.

She smirked, sending another wave of earth rippling towards the kneeling Prince. He jumped up just in time, and sent a volley of flame in response. "Tired yet?" she queried sarcastically.

He ran closer to her, dodging every ounce of rubble she sent flying towards him. On occasion, a clip of rock would graze a limb, but he continued darting closer. Toph scowled, surprised at Zuko's sudden swiftness. He was practically right before her, the closest he'd gotten in the past hour and a half that they'd been sparring. Perhaps he wasn't getting as old as she'd previously taunted.

His hands grasped her wrists with lightning speed and he pulled her closer. "What is it about you that I can't seem to brush off?" he inquired, half amazed that even now, when Toph was soaked with sweat, dirt, and scratches, she was still insanely beautiful.

Toph's wrists fell limp to the mercy of Zuko's touch, and his words rang through her head. So…he was just as affected by her as she was him? Very well then. Acting on impulse, as she tended to, she stood on tiptoe and her lips brushed teasingly over his. "I don't know." Her breath tickled against his cheek, and she sighed contently as his arms encircled her. "I wish I knew."

Zuko's lips found hers, and he deepened the kiss that he'd longed to give her since the very moment their last one had ended. The heated passion that resided within this woman's small frame was more than enough for him. Mai's coldness was hardly comparable to Toph's exuberance. There was no contest; Toph would win, hands down.

They were alone, in the vast plain of their underground sparring room. This was the perfect opportunity for them to experience one another unfettered. They sank to the hard earth, their hands roaming, their breaths quickening in unison. "Toph." Zuko murmured like a mantra, his body singing with her exploratory touches.

Her mouth found his once more, her tongue plundering with arrogant certainty. "Zuko." She nibbled at his lower lip, reveling in the touch. It had been too long since a man had given her pleasure. Not since Sokka…but, no. she would not miss Haru right now, or feel guilty about lending her body to Sokka for one night. Right here, right now, was Zuko.

Zuko and his glorious touch. Zuko and his smoky, hot breath breaching over her face and throat. Zuko, and his strong body, covering hers. She whimpered softly, arching her back to press their bodies together tightly. Heat emanated from him, warming her down to her very toes. Oh, how she had missed this…

But, as quickly as they had given into lust, they were interrupted. A younger soldier, breathless and hysterical, opened the door and promptly blushed crimson. "I-I am so sorry, General Toph, b-but Lady Katara's army has arrived…and…and…please just come with me." The boy stammered, his anguish clearly marked on his face and in his voice.

Toph and Zuko, both frozen while entangled to one another, separated at once and rose to follow this boy. Still rumpled from their passionate bout, and slightly embarrassed, they wordlessly sprinted to the common room, where Sokka, Aang and the others were gathered as the Waterbender army returned. To their dismay and surprise, the army carried in numerous corpses. Evidently, their mission to attack a particular Fire Nation stronghold had not succeed or even gone remotely well.

A sudden cry tore from Sokka's throat, for the first body that was carried in was none other than Katara's. Aang immediately rushed to her side, taking her slim form from the soldiers who carried her so respectfully. "What happened to her?!" Aang demanded frantically, almost as if he were in denial that his pretty wife was now deceased.

Zuko, from his vantage point, caught the glimpse of several wounds, deep and shaped peculiarly, ranging across Katara's front. His feet, with a mind of their own, carried him to Aang's side. Toph followed, silent and observing, and Zuko felt a small tinge of comfort. But, nevertheless, Zuko inspected the wounds, and turned his golden gaze towards his once enemy, the Avatar. "Aang…it was Mai." He answered softly, his voice dropping with remorse.

Tears hot with fury and numb with anguish slipped down Aang's face. His fingers trailed over her closed eyelids, her blood smattered oval face, and down her slim throat. She was paler, her tanned vivacity gone forever. "No…no…no…" he began sobbing, clutching his wife's body as if it were a life preserver.

Sokka also broke down, the loss of his sister to great of an agony to conceal from his troops. No one seemed the least bit offended or uncomfortable. They recognized that their leaders were human, too, and had people they loved and lost.

Toph felt her blood pump like ice through her veins. Katara…dead? Bright, brilliant Katara? No, not her. She was a great leader, a great warrior, a great healer. She was the best wife, sister, friend, mother anyone could ask for. No, she couldn't be dead. Not like Haru. Haru was gone, forever. Katara, her best friend, the person who knew her heart better than anyone else, couldn't be dead. Not like Haru.

Her heart ached so much, Toph feared it was breaking. How much pain and loss could one person experience before they bleed dry? How many tears could one spill on this earth before your soul was extinguished? She observed Aang and Sokka, and knew that she could bear another moment of this horrible terrible farce that was life.

Toph turned and fled from the scene, not uttering a word or even shedding a tear. Zuko, quiet and respectful for his new companions' grief, rose from his place beside Aang and ran after her. He feared that perhaps Toph was just as hurt as Katara's husband and brother were. The Fire Nation Prince followed the Earthbender for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only mere minutes.

He finally caught her as she entered her own living quarters, and noted that they were sparsely furnished. Only a bed, a dresser, and a small table were present, and there were no personal possessions that portrayed any sort of normalcy or personality. But, such were the necessities and spoils of war. One never had time for anything remotely positive, such as personalizing one's own living quarters. Zuko vaguely wondered when Toph had last lived in a normal house, but that was irrelevant. She needed him here and now, but he wasn't sure how.

She stood in the dim light that was probably unnecessary, considering she was blind, her shoulders tense and her body straight. Toph's fists clenched so tightly that her creamy skin had blanched to white. Her breathing was quick and erratic.

"Toph…?" Zuko stepped closer, unsure of what to do or say. He barely knew this girl, despite the feelings she invoked in him. What could he do to alleviate the utter despair she must be feeling? He pressed a hand to her shoulder, and that little touch broke the dam that withheld all the grief Toph must have been feeling. She sank to her knees, giant sobs tearing through her as if she were a dried husk. Her tear soaked the ground beneath her, and she pounded her fists several times.

"Damn it! Damn it! Not Katara! No! No!" she cried incoherently. Zuko felt his heart ache for this small girl. How old was she? No more than sixteen, certainly, yet she had already borne a lifetime of pain, hurt, anguish, and severity. Her sobs echoed through the minutely furnished room, overlapping and rebounding.

Zuko drew his arms around the hysterical girl from behind and simply held her. It was the best thing, and the only thing he could do for her. "Toph, I'm so sorry." And he was. It was his woman, Mai, who had ended Katara's precious life. He knew those deep strange cuts from experience in the battlefield with her. They were unmistakable.

"I know, I know…but, oh, Zuko…if only you knew. It all hurts so much…it won't end…I'll just keep losing everything I hold dear to me…I just need something, anything, that won't leave me. Death…it's so unpredictable…" Toph rambled, her voice cracking from the sobs that intermingled her words.

Zuko pulled away slightly his hands rising to stroke and massage Toph's back. "I know…I've lost too much to. Life is a vengeful beast." He murmured sadly. And it was true. Zuko had lost everything; his mother, his throne, his father, his uncle…some things had ended up being returned, but not without struggle. Life wasn't fair, and they had all been damned to be born during such times.

Life was meant to be something enjoyed. Something simple. Something meaningful. Something altogether not like this. They all should have had adventures that were harmless, gotten married, created families, lived peacefully. Lost…it was all lost. Never again could they go to sleep at night and not wonder if anything and they loved or had could be taken from them in a heartbeat.

Toph turned, throwing herself into Zuko's arms. "It should have been me that died. Not Katara. She has too much to live for. Her husband, her daughter, her brother…" her voice broke off in another sob, and she buried her face into Zuko's strong chest. "I need her, I can't live without her. Haru, yes. But Katara, no. I need her; she's my best friend. I can't…I just can't do this anymore." She cried aloud, her words were muffled in Zuko's tunic though still coherent.

His hands deftly untied Toph's hair, and fell in sable cascades about her shoulders and down her back. His fingers combed through it, and he noted how soft and silky it was, despite Toph's harsh personality that he'd been witness to. "I know it hurts right now, but you're strong. I've seen you. You can do this. And you can seek revenge for those that have wronged you." His voice, husky and level, seemed to act of its own accord.

She nodded, her face rising to meet his. Her eyes seemed so green, while her face was flushed red and was tear streaked. She was beautiful. Zuko lowered his head, kissing her ever so gently. And that was the spark that lit the fire.

Her mouth crushed against his hungrily, her grief slipping away as lust replaced her emotions. Toph welcomed it, for as long as Zuko's mouth was over hers and his hands were on her body, she could forget. Her parent's deaths, Haru's death, Sokka's emotional abandonment, her own guilt, and now Katara… it could all just slip away, if only for the moment. Nothing else mattered right now but Zuko. Zuko's lips. Zuko's hands. Zuko's skin.

Her hands ripped Zuko's tunic down the center of his chest, and her small fingers explored the soft ripples of his muscles. He was far more muscular than Haru or Sokka had ever been, and she found she liked it. Her mouth latched onto his neck, nibbling, licking and kissing with ferocity. He tasted salty, of the sweat from their spar, and smoke from the fires he both controlled with ease and that burned within.

He gasped softly, shivering at Toph's ministrations. She was altogether skilled, and altogether lovely. He lifted her in his arms, bringing her to her small, yet comfortable bed. He laid her down gently, his hands curving over her small, yet tantalizing frame. She arched against his touched, a small noise escaping from her slim throat. He smiled softly, and gently stripped her off all of her clothing. As the cloth slipped to the ground, Zuko drank in her nude form in the dim light.

She was not shy, partly from being blind and partly because he knew men had loved her before. No woman could be as confident or as hungry as she if a man had not touched her previously. But it mattered not, for Zuko himself had lain with Mai for the past four years. Such things were of no importance to him. But Toph…was she simply breath-taking.

Her skin was creamy and smooth, and although she was not tall, her limbs were perfectly proportioned. Everything about her was dainty, from her tiny hands to her little feet. Her breasts were small, but pert, and he mentally noted to give them time and attention. Her waist was small and trim, and his hands settled there of their own accord. They slid down over her wide hips, and he noted that she was very much like an hourglass. His hands came to cup her rear, which was also small, but rounded and soft. "You're so beautiful." He whispered aloud.

She groaned in response, tugging at his clothing impatiently. He obliged, freeing himself from the constraints of his tunic and pants. He lowered himself on top of her, careful not to crush her, and moaned softly as her heat mingled with his own, their skin sliding together as if they were meant for one another.

His fingers danced over her body, tickling, exploring, testing. He wanted to do his best to ease her grief and give her some ounce of pleasure in this cold, cruel world. His fingers delved between her legs, stroking her soft, wet velvet. She bucked beneath him, crying out softly. "Zuko!" he smirked softly, kissing her as his fingers danced. The kiss soon ended, and she bit at his lip.

Mischievously she grabbed him and rolled them over so she sat on top of him. Her mouth continued its exploration of his neck, soon trailing down to his chest, his stomach, and even lower. Zuko found it was he that was crying out her name. He gripped her hips suddenly, pulling her up to kiss her again. "No. let me give you pleasure." He chided gently, tucking her ebony hair behind her tiny ear.

She nodded mutely, and he pressed her to the surprisingly soft mattress. His body covered hers, and she wrapped her legs around him. They both sighed in relief as he slowly entered her, and nothing else was said. They made love for hours, bringing one another to the brink and back again.

Afterwards, they laid together in the dark, holding one another as their sweat dried to salt on their skin. Their hands trailed lingeringly over one another, and they shared a gentle kiss. Toph rested her head on Zuko's strong chest, and felt somewhat at peace. The son of her enemy had just given her the most passionate, intimate intercourse she'd ever had. Haru's gentle lovemaking could not compare. Sokka's lustful, but cold sex could not compare.

"Zuko?" she queried sleepily.

His hand stroked over her hair lazily. "Yes?" his mind was a pleasant haze, and his heart was uncontrollably clenching with feeling for this woman-child who he'd been trying to capture or kill only this morning. But there was just something about her that entranced him, and he couldn't bring himself to harm her. And, he knew that after this night, he'd never be able to let her go.

She kissed his chest as she closed her eyes. "Thank you." She murmured gratefully as she slipped off into slumber.

Zuko smiled and kissed the top of her small head, pulling her closer to him. When was the last time his life had ever made this much sense? Despite the complete turn his life had taken, he now had Iroh and this girl by his side. Things were falling into place, as they should. He grinned yet again, and he too, soon fell asleep.


	9. Sokka's Plans

AN: Yes, last chapter was a bit upsetting…but also a step in a better direction for Toph and Zuko. They didn't try to kill one another, for once. They made love instead of war. I'm happy for 'em. So read on and enjoy. Also, some Ty Lokka fighting!

Quaking Passions

TOPH WOKE SLOWLY and realized she felt more relaxed now than she had since she'd gone to bed each night with Haru. That had been over six months ago… she sighed softly, shifting, and her body brushed against another's. Her hands rose to feel around, and they smoothed over a bare chest, broad shoulders, high cheekbones. Soft skin covering hard muscle, long hair, though shorter than Haru's had been…

"Morning." Zuko greeted her; amused that she seemed somewhat surprised that he resided in her bed. She exhaled, relieved that it was only him, then rested her head on his chest.

"Morning." She echoed, her hands trailing lazily along his frame. She felt slightly embarrassed, for she'd given herself to Zuko while her whirlwind of grief and pain had consumed her. Had this meant anything to him? What did this mean to her? Was this right? Or just very, very wrong?

His hands rose to stroke her unbound hair. "Are you alright?" he queried, his voice both soft and soothing. He could sense her inner turmoil, her body tense beside his own. Would this young woman, who seemed so strong and impervious, be alright? Or had he hurt her in some inexplicable manner?

Her head shifted slightly on his chest, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "Yes. Just…confused." She admitted softly. Now was not the time to hide her feelings, or to be strong. Those things just got in the way of what one really wanted. It was best just to be honest to Zuko. And herself.

Oh, Haru, I've sullied your memory yet again, she lamented. "It's probably late. And they'll be holding the funeral tonight. Under the moon." Toph announced, pushing herself up and away from the Fire Nation Prince who had given her such pleasure only the night before. She shuddered at the memory of his warm body over hers, his hands touching places that had been long ignored.

But the pain of Katara's death was there. Reminding her that everything she'd ever held dear had been taken from her. If she came to like Zuko anymore…well, it'd only hurt that much more once he too was killed. And Katara…her dearest friend, her sister, her confidante…lost, she was lost.

"I'll be there with you." Zuko promised, brushing her sable locks of hair from her pretty face. He wasn't certain that she realized how lovely she was. Or how delectable either. Her frank passion and open emotion was something altogether refreshing to him. So unlike Mai…

Mai. She'd been responsible for Katara's death. This much Zuko was certain. Which made Zuko, in part, responsible because of his affiliations with Mai. And Azula. Oh Spirits… "Toph, I'm really-"

She raised a hand to silence him. "Don't speak." She withdrew from the warmth of her bed and his body, dressing both quickly and silently. Zuko watched her, regretting the loss of Toph's trim, slim body being covered by unflattering cloth. She was really just too lovely for words. He was very glad that he'd had the privilege of her touch the night before.

There was just something about her that struck him and left him in awe. Her attitude, her confidence, her personality. Her passion, her beauty, her strength. Everything. "Toph, I just…" he trailed off, speaking despite her wishes.

She faced him, her face raised in defiance. "You just…what? What is it?" her emotional pain was making her angry, and the only person here was Zuko, and thus she was angry with him. It was unfair, she knew, but she couldn't help the seething rage that lurked just beneath her surface.

He rose from her bed, not bothering to dress, and his hands came to rest upon her small shoulders. "I know that right now is a confusing and painful time for you. But I'll never betray you. And I hope that you'll let me back into your bed, and maybe even your heart." He couldn't even begin to describe how vulnerable he felt, just speaking so blatantly to her like this.

But it was the truth. Although he'd only just consummated their strange relationship, he liked her, and was drawn to her. He could sense she was trying to push him away, but he wouldn't allow her to do such a thing. For, as strange as their dynamics were something just felt so right about him and her being together. Whether it be as fellow comrades, friends, or as lovers. He wasn't going to let Toph leave him, physically or emotionally, that easily.

She remained silent, is if turning this newfound confession over in her mind. "Very well." She replied, her voice mild at first. She turned, preparing to leave the sanctuary of her quarters. "Now, come along. We have funeral preparations to make."

He dressed hurriedly and followed her. There was no last kiss, or embrace, and they went about their busy day as if the previous night hadn't even happened. No others even said anything, and for that, they were both glad.

TOPH HELD HER tears at bay as she and all that other soldiers of their rebellion gathered at the shore. The sun had begun to set, and the moon was visible, a weeping sliver in the sky. But Toph neither noticed nor cared for either two details, for she could not see them.

Many people wept softly as small boats, only big enough for one person each, were cast out the sea. Funeral rites were spoken as each of the deceased, in their own specially handcrafted boat, were gently pushed out to sea. Such were the customs of those of the Water Tribe, and they were respected.

Sokka knelt beside the boat he and Aang had crafted for Katara and gently removed their mother's necklace from her slim neck. "Aang and I will give this to your daughter, so she may cherish it and be reminded of you." He sadly informed his sister's cold frame. He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to his sister's brow. "I love you. And I'll miss you. And I'll tell my own children, as well as your daughter of all of your feats. And your kindness. And how you were the mother to me that we'd lost." Tears filled his eyes, and Toph felt the vibrations throughout the earth as they dropped heavily onto the sand of the beach.

Ty Lee remained close to Sokka's side, knowing there was nothing she could to do console him. When one lost a sibling, there was no comforting them. So, she stood vigil by his side, offering her presence as the only soothing aide she could. The Water Tribe man, now so wearied by life's disappointments, stood and allowed his sister's husband to have a word with her before he sent her on her journey to the Spirit World.

Aang held their young daughter, aged only a year, before her now deceased mother. "Kya, she is not truly gone. She'll never desert us, not really." He spoke softly, as if to reassure his young daughter. But, in being so young, she did not understand. All she knew was that her mother was cold and still, as if she were in some sort of peaceful slumber. The white robes she wore were both lovely and saddening at the same time.

Aang's eyes gazed upon his lovely, young wife. Too young to have died, too young to have been taken from him. They had only been married for two short years, and now would miss the joy of having more children together, of finally attaining peace together, of growing old together. It had all been whisked away, without reprieve. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her pale lips one last time. His tears blurred his vision, and he stepped away before they could drop onto her face.

Toph stepped forward, pressing a hand to her friend's cheek. "Katara…" she drew in a quivering breath, unsure of what to do or say. How could she even begin to describe how much she had loved this woman? How could she tell her how she'd been the mother, the sister, the confidante that she'd come to rely on? "I'll never forget you. And soon, I'll join you in the Spirit World."

There was nothing left for Toph here any longer. Aang had his daughter to soothe his grief; Sokka had Ty Lee to comfort his aching heart in the waking day and sleepless night. And Iroh…he and Zuko had been reunited. So, she would attend to next skirmish, battle, or attack. And if she did not die this time, then perhaps she fall in battle the next. Or the time after. Her days were numbered; Haru and Katara were proof to that.

Zuko's hand came to rest on her shoulder, and a soothing wave of warmth rushing over and through her. This strange man, who had hunted her one day and bedded her on the next, had kept his promise to be by her side. And although she was not certain what he felt for her, she knew he would never break this vow. And so she was not alone. And perhaps his sweet touches and passionate kisses could help her to forget, albeit temporarily, the painful ache in her breast from her life's losses.

Her hands found the edges of the boat, and with Sokka and Aang's help, they pushed her out the sea. The tide was strong, and quickly carried Katara and the other fallen warriors off to sea. And a piece of Toph was lost, to accompany Katara to the Spirit World, forever to be with her fallen friend.

Zuko stood beside her, her shoulder brushing against his strong arm. It was a small tease, one that sent her blood rushing hot through her veins. The notion that perhaps they could spend the evening entwined in one another's embrace was an appealing one. Yes, to forget of today's doings, and to only have the reality of Zuko above her, below her, inside of her, around her…

"Zuko?" she raised her voice, lilting it ever so seductively.

She felt the vibrations of the sandy shore; his head had turned to regard her. Funny, people who had the gift or burden of vision always needed to _see_ everything. They knew not how to rely on their other, more important senses. No, she didn't know what color Zuko's eyes were, or how handsome he could look when the sun or moon rose to reflect upon him. She couldn't begin to guess how his face lit when he smiled, or how it darkened when he frowned.

But she knew enough. She knew what mattered.

"Let's go to bed." She beckoned, taking his strong hand in her own smaller, delicate one. And he obeyed, striving for her to be utterly encompassed by him. To make her unable to be without him. To make her need him in a way no other man had. And, slowly but surely, he knew he'd succeed.

SOKKA SCOWLED SOFTLY, his temper getting the better of him, and he brushed the maps and charts that lay on his desk aside. He couldn't concentrate on the mission he had to plan. Every area of the map was blurred by images of his sister's face. Every little figurine that stood for a Fire Nation troop or one of the Rebel Armies seemed to form the shape of her. Every stroke of his pen had only yielded crude stick-figure drawings of her. It had only been three days since her funeral, and the grief hadn't subsided in the least.

He held his head in his hands, his elbows propped on the one remaining map on his desk. "Katara." he groaned it aloud, tears slipping, unchecked, down his face. They hit the map with soft pitter patters, and he found he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Not this war, not his army, not his people.

He'd endured so many losses in this wretched war, he was certain they wouldn't hurt as much as they accumulated. Or that he didn't have much left to lose. He was wrong. As wrong as he'd been during the Day of Black Sun. As wrong as he'd been in this stupid invasion he'd sent his beloved sister on. As wrong as his entire life had been, in every action he took, and order he gave.

Oh, by the Spirits, it hurt. The death of his only and beloved sister cut him to the very quick of his soul. How much loss could one endure? It seemed that Sokka had lost something from the moment he was born. From his cradle, his people had been suffering. His Tribe had been decimated. His mother had been killed. His father had left. Princess Yue, his first love, had sacrificed her life because of the greed of the Fire Nation. His father had been killed while imprisoned by the Fire Nation. The remnants of his Southern Tribe had also been destroyed. Haru, his good friend, had been killed. And now…Katara.

He stifled the soft sobs that came, knowing full well that if he began crying now he would be helpless to stop it. The pressure built, behind his eyes and in his throat, and he drew in a quavering breath. No, no, no…

His beautiful, smiling, wonderful sister had shone her last glimpse of beauty, smiled her last smile, and had her last days of wonderful. All that was left in the wake of her death were his sweet memories of her and the niece she'd given him, Kya.

It hurt him to even look at the infant. She was a mirror image of Katara, despite her gray eyes, deep brown, almost black hair, and skin that wasn't quite as dark, although was tan. He wasn't certain which element the young girl could come to wield, but he knew she'd Bend with the same Mastery and passion as her mother had. And it pained him to know that this beautiful precocious child would never come to know her own mother.

His voice, of its own accord, echoed throughout his small office in loud, wracking sobs. His entire body trembled with each large, hacking cry of agony. It hurt so much. His nose ran, and his eyes gushed, and he tasted bile in the back of his throat. It seemed as though it would never end. And by the Spirits, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to.

Kya was the last person who he could claim to his blood. She was his only living relation left, his only relative to call his own. He vowed to the depths of his heart and back that she'd never go without. She'd never grow up on a world that was ravaged by an over-pompous Nation. That she'd never lose anyone who was dear to her again; not father, not friend, not lover.

It was the last and only thing left that he could do for his deceased sister. To assure her daughter and his niece's safety was all that he was capable of. That resolution calmed his aching heart ever so slightly. Kya was all he had left, along with whatever children he himself would have. And he couldn't give up now. He had to sit her, plan the next attack, and hope for a victory. And then another after that one. Until the Fire Nation was felled.

And so he wiped his tears and gathered his scattered maps. He had to sit and chart the victory that would give Kya a happy, normal life. Perhaps he could take her to the struggling, once great Northern Water Tribe and teach her of her people and her culture. Perhaps he and her could go to the South Pole and try to remake a new Tribe.

It didn't even matter. As long as she could roam, happy and free, he could be happy himself. His life would already be spent by that time. Funny, Sokka was only nineteen now, but he felt as tired and weary as an old man. His short life, composed of nineteen years, felt at least double that. And once he had gained victory in this pointless war, or died in it, he could rest. Sleep. Exist.

It sounded as savory as a chunk of meat. And smelled just as delicious. He sighed softly, organizing his maps. It was tedious, but gave him purpose. It allowed him to forget the tears he'd just shed. The grief that had echoed upon the small walls of his office. But his small peace and monotony was interrupted by frantic knocking at his door.

"Come in." he beckoned, and was greeted by Ty Lee's panic stricken expression. He blinked, for she looked somewhat grieved at the same time, and he knew that whatever word she had brought with her couldn't be good. "What-"

She interrupted him, coming to his side, her breath half gasping with unbidden sobs. "Fire Lord Ozai has died from illness!" she cried.

He rose from his seat immediately, his hands gripping Ty Lee's petite shoulders with more force than was intended or necessary. "What?!" he half shrieked with elation and surprise. Fire Lord Ozai…was dead? Just like that? The demon that had haunted his waking reality and his fitful slumber for all of his life was gone?

She nodded, her own hands rising to cover his. "He died several nights ago. The news only just came to us." Her eyes stung, and her lips trembled. "Oh, poor Zuko…" she murmured ruefully.

"Are you kidding me? This is great!" Sokka whirled away from Ty Lee, hastily shuffling though his maps to grasp one of the Fire Nation. "While he is dead, the Fire Nation will be confused! They'll be searching for Zuko, for they aren't aware of his betrayal! And Azula's accession to the throne isn't certain! They'll be leader-less until it is discovered that Zuko is a traitor! And that could take days…weeks…" he shuffled through more maps, jotting down notes or scribbles here and there.

Ty Lee stared at him, aghast. "Are you…are you serious?" she inquired incredulously.

He paused in his frantic scrawling and gazed up at the woman whom he loved so dearly. "What? What's the matter?" he retorted innocently. What was wrong with her? Didn't she realize a military opportunity when it presented itself?

Her expression twisted from shock to anger in half a second. "Zuko had just lost his beloved father, and now you plan to use him like a toy for your strategy?" her hands rested on her wide hips, and she seemed almost as if she were a scolding mother. He almost laughed at the image.

"Well, Ty Lee, what do you expect? He agreed to join us and our cause. And why should he be angry when we come to call on him part of the contract?" Sokka replied, chuckling at the stupidity of her comments and his replies.

She looked at him with disdain. "I'll have no part of it." and she turned and fled, storming through the halls like a woman scorned.

Sokka merely laughed. Ty Lee, despite her willingness to end this war, still couldn't help but side with certain Fire Nation traditions and thought processes out of habit. She would come to see that although she felt sympathy towards her friend Zuko, she was wrong to think they shouldn't expect service from his so suddenly. This evening, when the compound was quiet save for the patrolling soldiers, she'd admit defeat and join him in support once again.

This rage was merely temporary. So, assured of Ty Lee's love for him and desire to end this war, Sokka began mapping the plan to bring the Fire Nation to their proverbial knees. Without a leader, they would be weakened. And Zuko could gain control of the throne, and politically end this war without any of their soldiers having to life a finger. Lives could be saved, and prosperity could reign.

Sokka smiled for the first time that day.


	10. Confession

AN: Sokka's not really cold-hearted; he's just war-minded. You know? And, as always, please enjoy. 

Quaking Passions

ZUKO FOUGHT FOR the breath that had escaped his lungs. His head swam, both from the lack of oxygen, and from the news that he'd already known within the recesses of his heart. His father was dead. Agony reeled through him once more, and his knees felt weak. He found his solace by sinking towards the floor. The ground beneath him, which had been proverbially ripped out from underneath him, was still there.

"Zuko?" Toph's voice was beside him, her breath hot on his ear. It was a beacon amongst all of the madness. "Zuko, please…"

The earth still turned, the sun still shone, life still lived. Even without the great Fire Lord Ozai upon this land. Zuko felt a bitter chuckle rise in his throat. Life still went on, even without his father.

There had been a day, long ago, when Zuko truly believed that life could not go on without his father. But it had, in many long, cold, unfriendly days of banishment. With pain of new flesh, burnt and twisted, growing to replace the old that was healthy and pure.

But he'd made his father proud. That dream had been real. It had been his father's final farewell. It had been a message to him. To go forth and accomplish what he'd longed to do for the past four years.

He swallowed, his throat aching from the strain of fighting tears. "Toph." His eyes rose, meeting her own unseeing ones. "Toph." He repeated her name once more, his voice steady. Her hands covered his own, small and warm, and it calmed him.

Reality seemed to surge forward, and Zuko looked about the small room he was in. Sokka, Ty Lee, and Aang stood there, grim faced and silent. "I need to go back to the Fire Nation." Zuko murmured. It was not a question, but a resolution.

Sokka pulled away from the wall he'd been leaning against only moments before. He seemed entirely unsympathetic to Zuko's loss, and Zuko didn't blame him. From pillow talk that Zuko'd had with Toph, apparently Sokka had lost both parents, his only sibling, and two previous lovers to this wretched war.

Of course he wouldn't care that Zuko had lost his father. Of course he'd be glad that the Fire Lord had succumbed to illness. "Precisely." The Water Tribesman replied. His face twisted with a sardonic smirk. "You must go back to the Fire Nation immediately and claim the throne as your own. After that, it'll be child's play to end this war."

Zuko nodded, standing to be equal to this hardened warrior. "I understand." He glanced at Toph, realizing almost instantaneously that he'd miss her, even though they'd only had mere days to come to know one another so intimately.

"You'll leave as soon as your rations have been packed." Sokka informed his foe-turned-ally. His blue eyes reflected no emotion other than pure victory. This turn of events had obviously helped his morale. And his plans.

"I'm going with him." Toph suddenly announced. Their heads all turned to regard the small Earthbender with both surprise and interest.

"Toph?" The Avatar had the gall to question his friend, his voice holding a curious lilt to it. Zuko ignored the observation that the Avatar had grown quite a few inches in the past four years. It was irrelevant, and something he should have noticed before.

Toph's face revealed nothing, and she took Zuko's hand without reservation. "He's going to be shamed if he comes back empty handed." She answered, her features softening as she squeezed her lover's hand. "He needs to appear utterly competent to his people if he wants the throne."

Zuko nodded. "And Iroh?"

Toph's response was immediate. "He 'died' when I tried to smuggle him back. His old heart just couldn't handle anymore."

Sokka nodded wholeheartedly. "Good. Perfect ruse." This was almost ridiculously simple…

Ty Lee sighed softly. "Just…please, be careful Zuko." She pleaded softly. Her large brown eyes were glimmering with tears, ready to be shed at a moment's notice. Zuko felt a stroke of tenderness towards this young acrobat's heartfelt concern. He owed his life to her, for he knew Ty Lee had been adamant about Sokka preserving his life.

Zuko gifted the acrobat a rare smile. "I'll help to end this war. You have my word."

Toph's small hand slipped into his own, and as they left the room to prepare for their journey, their companions graced them with small, hopeful smiles.

"IT'S ALMOST….SURREAL." Toph commented softly as she and Zuko left the safe haven of their underground base. They had very few belongings with them, carrying only what was necessary for the journey ahead.

Zuko grunted in agreement, taking Toph's hand in his own. It seemed so perfect there, her creamy hand nestled safe in his palm. When was the last time he had held Mai's hand? A flash of guilt passed through his consciousness, and he bit his lip when he realized he hadn't in a long time. And while Mai was comfortably resting back at the Fire Nation palace, he was gallivanting in the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom, conveniently bedding another woman.

"What's the matter?"

Toph voice snapped him from his train of guilt ridden thoughts, and he smiled despite himself. "You're very astute." He remarked teasingly.

"Why, yes, I am. Now, what's wrong?" she repeated pointedly. It seemed she had little patience for teasing or avoidance. How very much like her, and something he adored. Toph was not a woman for wasting time, especially her own.

His lips twitched into a smile, but it quickly faded as he contemplated telling her the truth. He knew she could sense lies, and how could their…whatever sort of relationship they actually had together, be anything if there was not honesty between the two of them. "I was thinking of my fiancée back home." He admitted.

She tensed visibly, her hand squeezing his almost painfully. "Mai?" she hissed softly. Jealousy tinted her voice, lowering it several pitches.

He nodded. "Yes. She…I'm hardly doing the right thing by…everything I've done with you. Nor am I doing right by you in remaining engaged to her." The Prince murmured ruefully.

The Earthbender hand slipped from his, and she kept her expression carefully blank. "Well, do what you have to. I could care less." She snapped tersely, her voice trembling. Damn it, how had she come to care for this man in such a small amount of time? Why did it make her so…_angry_ to think he had a fiancée back home waiting for him?

He stopped walking, his hands deftly cupping the young girl's face. "Toph, listen…I know this doesn't look good…and I don't want to hurt you. But, despite my engagement to Mai, this…this _thing_ between the two of us…it just feels so…right." His voice adopted a desperate tone as he searched for the right words to convey his feelings. Could Toph ever truly know how alone and miserable he felt when he thought of spending the rest of his life with Mai? How cold and unfeeling she was? How…how Toph's mere chuckle or touch warmed him to the very core of his being?

Her head bowed, her lower lip caught by her perfect teeth. "Zuko, I don't believe in true love anymore. Yes, you may be a Prince, but I don't expect you to whisk me off to your palace for a happily-ever-after." She whispered brokenly. Yes, all of her hopes and dreams had died with the Day of Black Sun's sabotage. With her sweet, guileless Haru. With her dearest friend Katara.

And Zuko, his body, his words…they all affected her. He felt something for her, something he couldn't name or put his finger on. But still… "I just want today with you. And tomorrow, if we happen to be alive, then I'll want that day. It can never be more than the present. There is no future." Toph's voice broke, her breath quavering.

He pulled her into his strong arms, her small body completely enveloped by his own, and she slumped gratefully against him. "Toph," his voice was a sweet caress to her, "Don't say such things."

"It's true." Her voice, muffled by his muscular chest, wailed. "You'll die, or I'll die…and it'll be over. All over. Any shred of happiness we have could be snatched away in a second. Like Ha-" she stopped herself, hating herself for even letting an inch of her self control slip.

"Like who? Who, Toph?" Zuko pressed.

She pulled away from his, turned his back to him. She shivered, despite herself, and hugged herself in a feeble attempt at comfort. Zuko tried not to notice the gentle curves of her body, how graceful and lithe she looked right now. How her long black hair had fallen carelessly down her thin back. "Haru. He was a skilled Earthbender. And my lover."

Zuko's breath came in a quick gasp, and he slowly willed himself not to react. Toph was entitled to her own past. Hell, he had a very dark one of his own. Only just now was he beginning to make amends. So, if there had been another man before him, who he'd already half known about, so be it. "Is he…?" Zuko barely even needed to ask.

"Dead? Yes. He was killed in a raid we did of a Fire Nation stronghold. A little over six months ago." Toph answered, and as much as she hated it, it still burned like an inferno in her heart. Bile rose in the back of her throat as she recalled how her soldiers had brought Haru's burned and bloodied body back. She'd smelled the charred flesh, the coopery twang of blood. She'd remember that for the rest of her depraved life.

"You loved him." it wasn't a question, merely a comment. A note. Something as plain as day.

Spirits forsake her, she had. She did. "Yes. He was like a brother to me. He loved me more than life itself. He wanted to marry me, grant me his children...everything." she whispered almost too quietly for Zuko to hear. But he did, and his heart ached for the agony Toph had gone through.

"I understand." There was no time for jealous anger. Not when he and Toph were heading to the mouth of the beast. Walking towards the Spirit World itself. "He'll always have a place in your heart, just as you have a place in mine." It was as simple as that.

She laughed, bitterly, and by the Spirits, she looked to small. So frail. So in need of someone to just hold her until everything could be alright again. "He does have a place in my heart. I loved him, not passionately, but…he was there. And warm. And so tender. But…" her head bowed, and she trembled softly.

"But…?" he stepped closer to her, as if perhaps even his presence could help her to quench her inner demons.

"But I've sullied his sweet memory, Zuko. Time and time again." She mourned aloud. His hands, large and warm, encompassed her shoulders. They pulled her body against his, her back fitting so delightfully against his front. They fit together, as if the Spirits had taken the time to carve them from the same piece of flesh. As if they could only be whole if they were together. But, it was a silly notion.

"How?" his voice tickled her ear, husky and smooth. And so very, very tempting.

"In wake of my grief, I laid with my good friend, Sokka." She admitted with a wince, for she knew Zuko would despise her for her weakness. For her lack of morals or self respect. For her unswayable lust.

But instead his arms wrapped around her lovingly. "You were emotional, grieving, and so very alone Toph. I could not begrudge you that." Warmth laced in his voice, not pity nor scorn. It surprised her. And him.

"But…now I've destroyed Haru yet again by…by you." She argued, shocked. She whirled in his grasp, the top of her head barely brushing his chin. Her fingers grasped his tunic, as if to pull him to his senses. It hardly worked.

"Toph, you've known Sokka for years. He has been your comrade. It's only natural that you would turn to him in a time of need. He was likely grieving for the loss of Haru as well, and in your agony, you found comfort within one another. Although I hate to think of another man touching you as I have," His fingers trailed along her delicate jaw line, "I see nothing wrong with it." He leaned down, his lips brushing over hers. "As for you and I, if what we commit together is sin, I'd willingly do it again and again." He reassured her.

"But, sometimes it feels so…wrong." She whispered. She was close to tears, and Zuko could sense it.

"No, Toph. It feels right." He argued, his lips finding hers once more. She relented, finally, unable to withhold anything from this man. Her arms wrapped loosely about his neck, and if only just for the moment, she allowed herself to forget right and wrong. To forget Haru, Sokka, and Mai. All that really mattered was here, now. Zuko, herself, their feelings, and their mission.

She pulled away, albeit reluctantly, her fingers ghosting over his face. "Let's go make everything right." She murmured.

He nodded in agreement, and they continued towards the Fire Nation.

MAI BOWED BEFORE her longtime friend before entering the rather ornate study she dwelled in. "Azula, have you heard news of Zuko's whereabouts yet?" she inquired hastily, rather eager to know the truth for herself. She stood, regarding her Highness eagerly.

Azula looked up from her documents, her amber eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "Mai, haven't I told you that I'm busy and I'm not to be interrupted?" she questioned disdainfully.

Mai seemed unruffled. "Yes, Azula, but I have not seen my fiancée for nearly two weeks. It seems unlikely that he has not written to you-"

"He has sent word back to me," Azula snapped irritably, "And he should be arriving within today or the next." She leaned back in her chair, her fingertips tapping on her marble desk impatiently. "I neglected to inform you because, again, I am extremely busy. My father's ashes have not yet scattered to the four corners of the earth, and there is much to be done."

Mai nodded, sighing softly. "I am sorry for your loss, Azula. I know how close you and Fire Lord Ozai were…" her golden eyes reflected something akin to sympathy.

Azula scowled even more darkly. "That is beside the point. He is now deceased, and our Nation has no ruler. Zuko had better hurry home, or," she smiled as if she were that ferret-cat that had eater the pigeon-canary, "I'll just have to take the throne for myself."

Mai, despite her cold demeanor, felt her heart skip a bit. Azula's words carried too much concealed meaning. "You do not mean-"

"Yes, Mai. The throne will be mine. I hardly believe Zuko will be an able ruler. My Father's will has been sufficiently changed, baring Zuko from ever ascending to ruler ship."

Mai stared at the Princess whom she'd devoted her entire life to. And for once, she was speechless. She knew Azula was manipulative, conniving, and even downright ruthless. But she had never expected the Princess to go so far as to bar Zuko and herself from the royal throne.

Mai had always expected that one day she herself would become the Fire Lady. The Fire Lord's wife and right hand woman. Never did she expect a title-less, worthless, meaningless existence as the wife of an un-chosen Prince. "Azula…" Mai's tone was blended with hate, warning, and anger. But before she could say more, a servant entered the study hurriedly.

"Who do you think you are to barge in here unannounced?" Azula demanded harshly.

The servant bowed humbly, quavering in the presence of the miffed Princess. "I am sorry, Your Majesty, but Prince Zuko has arrived with the Rebel, Toph."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Azula waved a hand at the hunched servant. He scurried away, and Mai and Azula's eyes met. "It seems your fiancée is home. Let's go tell him our good news."

They both rose to greet the returning Prince and his 'captive'. And Mai wasn't sure if she had ever hated Azula this much.


	11. Severing Blood

AN: I know. Azula is a crazy bitch. Don't you all love her? 

Quaking Passion

ZUKO'S BLOOD RAN cold as his sister and fiancée entered the throne room where he stood audience. Toph was in chains behind him, and relatively calm. Perhaps she knew that Zuko would never let any harm befall her, and Zuko wanted to believe that was so. Despite all this, his sister still had the ability to invoke both pain and fear in him. He nodded to her and Mai. "Azula, I have captured the Rebel, Toph, as you have assigned. Unfortunately, our Uncle Iroh's old age has caught up with him. He is no longer with us." He announced.

Azula seemed unaffected, standing before him as if this were merely some sort of quaint gathering. "I see. And I'm certain you've heard of Father's death?" her mouth, painted blood red, quirked in the corners. Suspicion flooded him immediately.

Nevertheless, the scarred Prince nodded once more. "Yes, and I am prepared to take the throne." He answered.

Azula threw back her head, chuckling softly. "Oh, you think you can have it? Just like that?" her voice lilted coyly, her amber eyes lit with mirth.

Zuko scowled. "Of course. It was in Father's wishes that I inherit the crown."

Azula casually inspected her sharp nails, looking rather disinterested in the entire conversation. "Oh, well, since you missed him while he was on his death bed, you weren't aware that his will had changed." Her amber eyes rose to meet those of her brother's. "Father has decided that I will be the one to take the crown."

The sentence hit Zuko like a block of Toph's Earthbending. "W-what?" he cried incredulously. No, it couldn't be true. Their Father was proud of him. Ozai had even said so in his dream. Zuko was convinced that it had been real. "No…you're lying. This is one of your stupid lies." He replied.

Azula chuckled sinisterly once more. "Oh, Zu-Zu, you can see his notarized will. He signed it, with his own blood, on his death bed. How unfortunate that you and I are completely orphaned now." Her voice was almost playful, as if they were talking about playing Pai'sho instead of their father untimely demise.

Zuko's brow furrowed and he bit his lip so hard it bled. "You killed him. Didn't you? Didn't you?!" he practically shrieked. He should have known! Before he'd left to capture Toph and Iroh, their Father, the invincible Fire Lord, has been bed ridden. And Azula had seemed entirely unconcerned and even gloating in the matter.

Both Mai and Toph seemed somewhat startled at Zuko's accusation, but neither said anything. "Don't be silly, Zu-Zu. I loved Father very much, just as you did." Azula replied, hardly perturbed by Zuko's anger.

"No, you liar. You've never loved anyone or anything but yourself and your own selfish ambitions. You've been plotting to take the throne from me, ever since Spirits know when!" all the years of hurt and betrayal that Azula inflicted upon him seemed to fuel this blind rage Zuko was experiencing now.

Azula's mirth disappeared and cold passion replaced it. "You had better watch how you address your Fire Lady, brother or no." her voice held the promise of death.

Zuko chuckled bitterly. "You're not crowned yet, you conniving bitc-"

"I was merely waiting for you to arrive, dear brother." Azula voice crooned mockingly. Zuko wasn't sure there was ever a pair of siblings that hated one another more. Mai and Toph remained silent, as did the servants and soldiers that stood present.

Zuko glared at his sister, desperately wishing he could somehow go back in time and maybe smother Azula when she was an infant. Or perhaps make it so she perished in a Firebending accident when she was very young. Or maybe he and she could have an Agni Kai and she'd lose honorably, leaving him the chance to do with her as he wished: banish her.

His entire life, she had been there, plotting and conniving, and twisting everything around to suit her own needs. She'd never loved him, or their mother, and not even their Fire Lord Father. She only loved herself, her ambitions, and her goals. She was, in all accounts, insane with greed.

Zuko snapped. He stepped forward and attacked his only sister, his flames engulfing her. Her face glowed, as if she welcomed the bright element. And she quickly jumped forward, retaliating with her own attack.

Relying upon the Iroh's teachings that had stuck with Zuko for all these years, he blocked Azula's attacks and returned with his own. He channeled her lightning away from their innocent soldiers and servants. And Toph. Zuko was always aware of her safety. And because of that, it made him stronger.

Azula, who had always sought to be the best, lacked the one thing that mattered the most: someone to love; or something to protect. Because of this, she lacked the fuel necessary to defeat the empowered Zuko. He struck her with his inferno, and she cried out in anguish as her hands bubbled and seeped with burn and blisters.

"I will take the throne from your selfish hands, Azula." The exiled Prince promised bitterly as his sister wept over her wounded hands.

She tilted her tear streaked face defiantly. "You'll have to battle me in an Agni Kai, before our great Nation before I'll surrender anything to you!" She shrieked. Her hands ached and burned, and she clenched them in rage. "Seize him!" she screamed to the soldiers standing vigil.

They snapped into action immediately, but not before Toph did. Waves of marble echoed about the room, knocking everyone who wasn't Zuko or herself off of their feet. "Zuko, let's go!" she cried, not caring whether she'd blown their guise. Their survival was more important.

He ran to her, grasping her tiny hand in his as she sent another disabling quake about the room. They ran on the narrow strip of marble that Toph kept smooth and stable. As they fled the room, guards seemed to swarm from everywhere.

"Just blast flames to part them, and let me do the rest." Toph murmured. Zuko grunted in response and did as she commanded. Never before had Zuko's Bending ever been as powerful as it was now. He knew, in the back of his mind, it was because of his desperation to see Toph safely through this ordeal.

The soldiers backed away from the leaping flames, and Toph's Bending made huge pillars leap up, sending the soldiers flying. Some were fortunate, only landing yards away, but others collided with walls or pillars, their necks or backs being broken. Now wasn't the time for mercy, it seemed.

Zuko grabbed Toph wrist, leading her away from the confusion and mayhem and out of the palace. "Come on, we need to seek shelter away from the palace." He murmured softly. He led her around a building, and down an ally.

"Where are we going?" Toph demanded in a hushed voice. If she had her bearings straight, he was leading her deeper into the heart of the Fire Nation. Somewhere where they both shouldn't be.

"To where my family hid during the Day of Black Sun." he answered. He pulled her closer, as if his mere presence could keep her safe. She grasped his hand tightly, allowing him to lead the way. Somehow they'd survive and make it back home.

IROH ANXIOUSLY AWAITED the news of Zuko's success, but as the days passed and no news was sent, he feared the worst. He sat before his cup of jasmine tea, but found himself unable to even enjoy it. Not when his nephew could be imprisoned or even worse. And Toph… he worried almost even more for the courageous girl who had dedicated herself to rescuing him.

If anything happened to either one of those two youths he considered his own, he wasn't sure his heart could handle such a crippling blow. And to think that Zuko had somehow failed to ascend the throne…it was both defeating and chilling. For Iroh knew full well what Azula was capable of. And he had suspected himself for some time that she had had a hand in Ozai's untimely death.

"Uncle Iroh?" Ty Lee guileless voice broke through his thoughts and he jumped, startled. His old, tired eyes roved to the pretty childhood friend of his niece and he smiled softly.

"Ty Lee, what a pleasant surprise. Do sit down." He gestured to the empty chair at their meager table.

She obeyed, her large brown eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright Uncle Iroh?" she questioned softly. Her posture was one of a sympathetic child, and Iroh momentarily forgot that she was nearly twenty years old. The war had seemingly done nothing to destroy her lovely personality.

Iroh sighed, feeling suddenly so very old and weary. "I am fine…I just am worried for my children…" he murmured to himself. Toph and Zuko had joined the rank of Lu Ten in his heart, it seemed.

Ty Lee was not as naïve as she seemed, for she understood immediately Iroh's attachment to the two youths. "I'm sure they are safe. I have faith in their abilities." She confided proudly.

"I do too…but I also have a fearful awe of Azula's." Iroh admitted ruefully. Ty Lee flinched, and Iroh recalled how Azula had also wreaked havoc on the innocent Ty Lee's life. He patted her hand gently. "It's alright, child. She can never hurt you again." He assured her.

Ty Lee bit her lip, her large brown eyes filled with something akin to grief. "I'm afraid she can. Maybe not me, physically, but she can kill another one of my comrades. Or even…" Sokka. But Ty Lee could not bring herself to admit such things aloud. Katara's death had hurt enough, she couldn't even think of what a mess she'd be if Sokka met his demise.

"I'm sorry. You're right." They sat in silence, mulling over the ghosts and demons of their past. How could one lifetime be so full of hurt? How could they, both old souls in their own right, endure such hardships?

Iroh lifted his tea, taking a sip, and grimaced with dismay. It was cold. And entirely distasteful. It seemed he could not even find serenity with a flavorful cup of tea. "Ty Lee…" he began painful, but paused. What could he, this old man, possibly say to give a youth who'd known nothing but pain and war any dose of comfort? Nothing, probably.

"Just…cherish each day the Spirits grace us with. It may be our last." Iroh finally managed to advise.

She nodded reluctantly. "I know. This life has hardly been kind to us. But some of my own decisions have brought me to the grief and guilt I feel now." A lifetime of servitude to a vile wretch such as Azula was enough to make anyone have regrets. Ty Lee regretted most not pulling away from Azula's demonic grasp sooner.

Their heads bowed, they reflected upon their mistakes. But their reflection was cut short by cries of both excitement and distress. They rose from their small table, fleeing the room to see what the cause of the disturbance was.

Soldiers crowded around the very people they had been worrying over. Iroh felt his heart lift, and he rushed to greet his son and daughter. "Toph, Zuko!" he cried. The soldiers parted, allowing him access to his beloved youths.

"Uncle Iroh." Zuko replied, his voice grim. They encased one another in a hearty hug, and separated momentarily to allow Toph into their midst. As Iroh's hands smoothed over the blind girl's ebony hair, his eyes met with those of his nephew. "We failed." Zuko announced mournfully.

Iroh felt bile in the back of his throat. "What did Azula do?" he queried, grieved.

Zuko's voice was hoarse, probably from tears of frustration. "She induced our father's death. And has taken the throne for herself." He answered. The full gravity of Zuko's statement stuck Iroh square between the eyes. He groaned with perturbed grief.

Toph said nothing, only burying her face deeper into the broad chest of Iroh. The future seemed, at least to her, very bleak indeed. Could there be any chance for a happy future? She severely doubted it.

Sokka, who had been amongst the throngs of people welcoming Zuko and Toph back, raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "It has come to our attention that Azula has claimed the throne as her own. As we are all aware of what a ruthless tyrant she can be, we must gather our forces and act now." He announced boldly.

Some nodded with agreement, and others only bowed their heads with despair. The declaration of battle was not something to be taken lightly.

Sokka bit his lip, his eyes meeting with Ty Lee's. He hated every word he had to speak, for he knew it would bring about the chance that some harm could befall either one of them. Or their friends. "Our troops will combine with those of our sister bases and we will have to unleash an attack. One last stand. One last chance. Either we attack now, while Azula is still growing accustomed to her rule, or we will perish at the hands of the Fire Nation and all of our battles, our entire Resistance, will be for naught."

The soldiers all murmured amongst themselves restlessly, their eyes glancing back to Sokka every so often. The Water Tribesman sighed heavily, hating himself and his entire destiny. "Our leaders will meet up and pick a date, a time, a place. You will be kept informed." He promised.

Ty Lee took his hand, and they left their confused group to plan for the upcoming final battle. Toph, Iroh, and Zuko soon followed.

THE EVENTS OF the meeting that followed their return left both Toph and Zuko in a daze. The retired to their bedroom early that evening, the trials of both fleeing from the Fire Nation and planning a battle having exhausted them. They tiredly stripped out of their travel weary clothing and collapsed into Toph's bed with relief.

They remained silent for a few moments, simply reveling in one another's company before regarding one another seriously. Zuko was the first to speak: "I don't want you fighting in this upcoming battle." He informed his lover flatly.

She bristled with anger. "What? Why?" her outrage fueled her questions, for she had no other energy left.

He pulled the young girl closer, his fingers tangling themselves in her sable hair. "Because I can't bear to lose you. We barely escaped the Fire Nation intact." Zuko remembered the chilling fear that encompassed his heart every time they were discovered and attacked. Every battle that ensued sprung forth another fear that something might happen to Toph.

And the dream he'd had once they had safely set sail for the Earth Kingdom…

_He was by that wretched turtle-duck pond yet again. His cousin, mother, and father watched from afar, their forms hazy and unclear. His uncle and sister however, were closer and more visible. He observed them both, wondering which of the two he'd have to speak to. His uncle smiled kindly down to him, while his sister glared daggers. _

"_Well?" Zuko called across the pond expectantly, "Which of you needs to speak with me next?"_

_His sister, half smirking and half glaring, crossed her arms. "Oh no. Not yet. We have unfinished business in the mortal realm, dear brother." Her voice was like poison, something dangerous. "Go, wake up. We will all be here again…when the time is right."_

_And then the world, the duck pond, his loved ones…they all blurred to gray._

What did such a dream mean, Zuko wondered. In his three previous dreams, he'd actually had a conversation with his cousin, mother, and father. Wasn't he supposed to have a heart to heart with either Iroh or Azula now? Why had the dream ended just as quickly as it had begun?

Something was amiss. Or, perhaps, his destiny had changed. Upon discovering Azula's traitorous actions, or fighting against his crown once more, had he changed his destiny?

Zuko couldn't be sure. But what he did know was he had to keep Toph safe. "I know I sound unreasonable…but you're still young. Not even seventeen yet. You still have a long life to live." He babbled incoherently, unable to form his thoughts rationally. "You're meant for great things, Toph."

She growled with frustration and impatience. "I've dealt with the same hardships as you for the duration of my life. And you're only twenty one. You're young too. And you're meant to be the Fire Lord." Her protests were logical, yes, but Zuko somehow couldn't imagine these things true to himself.

He kissed her, long and hard, hoping that maybe he could quiet her. And it worked, momentarily, her tongue meshing with his in a passionate battle. She fisted her hands in his unruly hair, her body coming to press against his own. "No more arguments." She ordered curtly, her fingers exploring the hard planes of Zuko's face.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing her ebony hair from her face. "Yes." He agreed.

She nuzzled his neck. "The battle will be weeks away. Enough time for…for this. For us." She whispered, almost distraught.

Zuko kissed her again, pulling her lithe frame to sit in his lap. Yes, for now, he'd enjoy this, enjoy her. And hope to the Spirits that they'd salvage this beautiful thing he and Toph were building together.


	12. Fears and Anxieties

AN: It's been a while peeps...my bad. Please enjoy the long awaited installment of Quaking Passions.

Oh, and as of right now, Kendra does not have Microsoft Word, so this is on Wordpad. Please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors.

And the end of the chapter is a little spicy...don't read if you don't want to see a limey-lemony thing...nothing extremely graphic, but yuo've been warned.

Quaking Passions

SOKKA PRESSED HIS fingers to his temples in a feeble attempt to ward off the migrane that was approaching. As expected, no relief followed. His strained vision traveled from the extensive maps spread across the large table he was seated at to the other companions who joined him. Jeong Jeong, Fire Nation rebels, Iroh, Suki, the other Kyoshi warriors, Teo, Sen Su, Aang, Toph, Ty Lee, Zuko, and others looked equally as grim.

"We are prepared to launch our final attack." Suki spoke up, regarding her comrades with both respect and admiration. Everyone seemed to realize that if they could not overthrow Azula and manage to get Zuko on the throne their rebellion would only continue to dwindle and diminish until their demise.

Sokka and Suki locked eyes, and despite their sordid past together, they offered a wry grin to one another. The 'what if, could haves' were there, but they mattered not. "Let's go with our original plan with a twist" Sokka offered, "we could gather the Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth divisions to lead an invasion of the Fire Nation directly."

Suki and the other Kyoshi's warrior's faces fell and the ensuing silence was both uncomfortable and horrifying. Aang's expression contorted in dismay. "They're...?" He could scarcely vocalize his dread.

"On our journey to meet with you...we checked in on them, since no one has heard from them...Longshot and Smellerbee's troops...they have been destroyed..." Suki's voice was both grim and controlled.

Everyone remained silent for more than a few moments, heads bowed and shoulders slumped. The silence was bleak, heavy with despair. It seemed that one could not cry enough or mourn enough in one lifetime. The destruction of an entire division, and close comrades such as Smellerbee and Longshot...it was a blow that stole one's breath.

Sokka finally cleared his throat, and everyone looked up. The moment of silence had given the fallen division their proper due, and in respect to their memory they would perservere and win this Spirits-forsaken war that had been one century too long. "Then we will continue with our plan as follows," he spoke unwaveringly, "Divisions 2, 4, and 5 will assemble for our final attack against the Fire Nation. We will go to their shores and attack in the dead of the night. That will enable our fleet of Waterbenders to be at their height of bending prowess."

Aang flinched at the mention of Waterbending and a sad, resignated expression crossed over his face. Zuko caught this from across the table, and wondered if perhaps Aang was only hanging by the proverbial thread because of his baby daughter that he and Katara had had together. He susspected as much.

"Is the Waterbender's Fleet part of the second Division, or is it seperate entirely?" Zuko found himself questioning aloud, perhaps as a way to get his mind off of the Avatar's heartache.

Sokka grinned wryly. "They aren't really a Division, since they are holding off the Fire Nation at this point. But they are prepared to join us in battle if it is necessary. And I'm sure we all agree that this is necessary."

Zuko felt a twinge of guilt, one he felt often in the presence of these brave and self-sacraficing people. It was the fault of his nation, of himself, that they had to struggle and live the life of guerilla warfare. As he looked among the warriors seated at this table, he saw an overwhelming majority of them were young. No lines of age or wisdom crossed their faces, only lines that were perpetuated by grief, worry, and the constant strain of battle. "I'm so sorry..." he murmured, head bowing.

Toph's hand came to rest on Zuko's shoulder. She said nothing, merely offering her physical proximity as a dose of comfort.

Aang, however, seemed inspired. He stood up, addressing his fellow soldiers with a nod and an expression set in determination. "We'll win this battle and right the wrongs. We'll make a future where our children will want for nothing and never know what it is to pick up a weapon or use their Bending for violence."

People murmured and nodded in agreement, and specific war plans were charted upon the map that laid unfurled across the table. The meeting concluded over an hour later, and left Zuko feeling mildy numb.

Sokka patted Zuko on the back. "C'mon champ, that wasn't too bad, huh?" his serious demeanor had dropped, revealing the practical joker that Sokka had been long before this war had become so severe.

Zuko whirled to face the Water Tribesman, his hands clapping down on either of the other's broad shoulders. "I swear to you, I will defeat Azula and end all of this madness." Zuko uttered vehemently. His golden eyes burned with a determination that Sokka had seen many a time before in his own reflection.

Sokka's features softened as he regarded the Prince of his enemies. "Zuko, truly, I hope you do." the tanned man's voice became uncharacteristically soft and his shoulders hunched beneath Zuko's fingers. "This war has gone on for too long...I'm weary." he admitted, nearly inaudible.

Their breif moment was interrupted by Aang passing them, making an off-hand comment. "It was then that both men realized neither one needed a woman..."

The men seperated quickly, their faces flooding with a reddish hue. "Aang!" Sokka's voice rose to near shriek. The Avatar merely chuckled and continued his journey down one of the many corridors of the secret base.

"He's gotten taller." Zuko managed to remark, coughing uncomfortably.

"And more obnoxious." Sokka added. Both men exchanged glances, small smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. "Go spend time with Toph. She'd like it." Sokka admonished.

Zuko nodded. "Have fun with Ty Lee." Both had effectively established their heterosexuality and then went their seperate ways.

ZUKO SIGHED CONTENTLY, nuzzling his face into Toph's fragrant neck as they embraced. She squirmed, a giggle escaping from her lips, and then a soft moan. "Zuko...don't get me started..." she warned with a growl.

He pressed a kiss to the shell of the Earthbender's ear. "Sorry," he murmured, well aware that his breath was having the same effect on Toph as his other touches, "I wouldn't want to do that..." the Fire Nation Prince couldn't help how sly he sounded. His arms, wrapped around her little frame to rest on her stomach, moved on their own accord to stroke her taut skin with soft carresses.

Toph turned to face him, her fingers ghosting over his face. "We'll be attacking the Fire Nation in a month..." she trailed off, her voice both thoughtful and wrought with worry. She normally schooled her features so that no one could see what she was thinking. But with Zuko...well, for once she wanted someone to know.

He watched her. taking note of her porcelain skin, her verdant eyes, her glossy black locks... he unthinkingly reached out to touch them. Soft...

"Are you scared?" Toph wondered aloud, interrupting Zuko's preoccupation with her lovely features. Zuko sighed softly, sitting up to face Toph, funny how it never really occured to him that she was blind...

"I...I'm a bundle of nerves, to be honest. I just want to make everything right again. The way I should have...years ago." he answered carefully. If he revealed to Toph just how afraid he truly was, would she lose faith in him?

Toph's head bowed and her fingers ran light trails down his arms, tickling his palms. "I'm scared too." she whispered. Spirits, when was the last time she'd ever told someone her deepest, darkest fears? When was the last time she'd felt safe enough to do so? Haru...those sweet memories of nights long past where he'd held her and allowed her to cry for all they'd lost... But Zuko was here, now, and she'd begun to care for him in a way that she'd never felt with Haru...

He embraced her tightly then, as if he was going to lose her if he let go. "I know. We've only just begun to know one another..." he pressed kisses to the top of Toph's head, resting his cheek upon them.

"...I don't want to lose you." she confessed, her voice wavering. She cursed herself, willed herself to be strong, but there was only so much strength one could have when it came to losing loved ones. Her hands grasped his tunic lightly, the material much more coarse and crude than Zuko was likely used to, but somehow it suited him. "I can't...I can't do it again Zuko."

He revelled in the feel of Toph's tiny frame in his arms. She was so small still, so in need of protection. Not in battle, no, of course not, but her fragile, bird like heart. She needed him to keep her heart safe from anyone and anything that could ever deign to harm her. He pulled away slightly, staring into the beautiful Earthbender's eyes. "Be my bride." he demanded suddenly.

Toph's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"When all of this is over...when I have slain Azula and taken what is rightfully mine...I want you to sit at my right hand. Be my wife. Help me set this world to rights again." he tucked an errant strand of ebony behind her shell of an ear, "We can start a family together. It won't make up for what we've lost, but it will be something new, and special, and-"

"I don't know Zuko." Toph turned away from him, hugging herself as if a draft had chilled her. Everything Zuko was saying to her now was the same that Haru had dreamed of. He'd wanted to marry her, have a family with her...and he'd died. Leaving her alone, with an empty bed and a broken heart. No children, no remnants of a happy family...

Zuko's expression dropped in dismay. "You...refuse...?" he could scarcely believe she denied him such a heartfelt request.

Toph bit her lip, wishing fervently that she could throw herself into Zuko's arms, bawl like an infant, and let him make everything okay. But the truth of the matter was that it could not be so. Not when there was this chasm of a war that could threaten to seperate them at any moment. Not when he could die, just like Haru...not when she could die too...

"Zuko...what if you die? What if I die? Don't speak of the future until the present is taken care of." she finally managed to tell her lover. Her voice was weak yet again, impending tears making her throat feel tight.

Zuko frowned softly. "Then I promise you this. I will not die. And once I defeat Azula, you will be my bride. I will speak of it again only once Azula has fallen." he vowed reverently. He pulled Toph to him, his hands gripping her meek shoulders, and he kissed her deeply, sealing his promise to her.

Toph closed her eyes, giving herself over to her desire for this smoldering Firebending Prince. Deep in her heart, she hoped that Zuko would fulfill his promise. But, for now, she would prepare for the worst. And she had a feeling that there would be further darkness before the dawn.

THE FOLLOWING WEEKS passed in a hazy blur that consisted of training sessions, war meetings, and fitfull nightmares of what the upcoming battle would bring. None of the warriors seemed able to rest easy, as the looming shadow of the impending warring was there to steal any ounce of joy there was to be had.

Aang observed everything wordlessly, hoping fervently that between Zuko and himself things could take a turn for the better. He held his infant daughter, Kya, close to him as he observed the three remaining divisions practise battle tactics in unison. Time spent with his daughter served as a reminder of Katara, and was thus both painful and wonderful simultaneously. He never wanted to forget his beloved, but the pain of her reflection in Kya ached profusely.

His daughter resembled his late wife so closely, Aang wondered if he'd had any part in making this wonderful child at all. But he saw glimpses of himself in her, and knew that above all else he had to win this war for Kya's sake. She had lost her mother already, as Katara had lost her own. A cruel cycle of war that gave nothing and took everything. At least Katara had had those sweet memories of the time she'd spent with her mother. Kya, so young even as her mother had passed, was unlikely to remember much of her mother.

Aang's heart ached, and he suddenly felt so old. So weary. So...hopeless. Aang wondered if perhaps he could just sleep...rest...escape this nightmare where everytime he turned around, someone else died for a worthless, pointless, century old war. But sleep he couldn't. He had his daughter now. The gift that Katara had given him so that perhaps he could carry on. Little had he known that he would be raising Kya by himself. So soon. So young. Aang was only sixteen himself at this point. His infant daughter was little over a year.

And the road ahead seemed endless, arduous...

Kya made a soft noise, and he looked down at her. She smiled, reaching to touch his blue arrow tattoed on his forehead as she always did. It was seemingly fascinating for her. He waggled a finger at Kya, and she grasped onto it. "Daddy." she gurgled happily, squeezing and jostling his finger. Such a happy, loving baby...

"So strong...will you become an Airbender like me?" he inquried softly, his fingers poking Kya's little nose. Her eyes nearly crossed as she tried to see the offending object which had touched her. Aang chuckled at her comical expression. "Kya." he crooned her name, his eyes roving to his face once more, forgetting momentarily about his finger.

"Daddy." she responded, her tone mimicking his own. She grasped his finger, pulling it towards her mouth with surprising strength.

"No no no." he sing-songed. His daughter paused, watching him warily, then began to pull on his figner once more, perhaps assuming he'd forget she was trying to chomp on his digit. He laughed, leaning over and pressing kisses over his daughters face. She laughed and giggled, her tiny hands touching and pulling on his ears.

"Ah...the joys of fatherhood..." Iroh's deep voice interrupted the father and daughter, but it was not unwelcome. Aang straightened, holding his daughter as any protective father would as he faced his once ago enemy. Iroh had his hands embedded in either of his sleeves, his aged face calm and serene. "I remember when my son was an infant...so perceptive, so happy. Very much like your daughter, actually." he smiled sadly at the memory, remembering how his precious firstborn Lu Ten had grown from babe to manhood. How the time had passed...

"She is a very agreeable baby." Aang added, not knowing what else to say. He knew little of Iroh's past, knowing only that he had halted his Siege on Ba Sing Se because of the death of his only son. He was frightened to think of her growing any older, let alone dying during a Spirits-forsaken battle as her mother had...

Kya observed Iroh thoughtfully, then reached out to him. "Up! Up!" she demanded in her little voice.

Both men blinked with surprise and Aang then smiled. "She may only pull at your beard." he warned, handing his daughter over to the retired general.

Iroh took the babe gingerly, and true to form her questing hands found his beard. But Kya did not pull at it, but merely stroked it, taking note of the texture. "I'm am a grisely old man." he told her informatively.

She wrinkled her small nose, her gray eyes alight. "Old man." she giggled, patting and stroking his beard with flourish.

Aang sweat-dropped. "Let's hope she doesn't become disrespectful..."

Iroh chuckled. "She is but a child. She will learn of rules and manners in due time." he held the child close, fatherhood and child-rearing a cloak he could don at will. He counted her little fingers, a tanned hue similar to what her mother's had been, though the Firebender had not had the opportunity to know her well.

"I suppose...I hope I'll do alright..." Aang answered, feeling the fear at the prospect of raising this little girl alone. Katara had always known what to do, how exactly to care for their daughter. He felt so lost when it came to rearing Kya. Would she come to hate him, for he was barely grown himself and now had the responsibility of raising her by himself?

Iroh smiled kindly, "You are young yourself, Avatar, but you will find a way. Somehow. Because you love her, and her belated mother." he too, had been a widower with a young child to care for. But somehow, he had managed, taking each day at a time instead of peering into the ever looming, oppresant future.

Aang bowed his head at the older, wiser man. "Thank you. It is a dose of comfort in this otherwise bleak world." he murmured gratefully. He was not alone, he had merely forgotten it. Though he was not close with Iroh, he had Sokka, Toph, and others there for him. Who cared for him. And his daughter.

Somehow, in this dizzying and debilitating world, he would manged.

SOKKA RETIRED TO his quarters for the evening, battle plans swirling about his currently addled mind. The constant fear, questioning, doubting...it was beginning to weigh heavily upon him. He would often spend hours after the training sessions going over his maps and plans, looking desperately for any sort of glitch, for anything that could possibly go awry. And, of course, he had to take into account Azula's sly cunning and ruthlessness. She had been a burr in his side for years now, as he had been to her.

He scowled as he recalled the last time they had met on the battlefield, her amber eyes burning straight through his soul. Sokka had not known it was possible for him to harbor so much hate for one individual. Yes, he'd felt a pressing discrimination towards the Fire Nation, but there had never been such a strong dislike for one individual. Even when Zuko had chased Katara, Aang, and himself halfway across the world all of those years ago, it hadn't been a hate like this one.

Azula was the one person who'd managed to make his life unbearable in the past four arduous years. Her death would grant him that long desired satiation of revenge. Nothing else mattered beyond that.

He sat at the meager desk he kept in his room, leaning over and tiredly pulled his boots from his feet. He sighed, wiggling his toes. He pulled his hair tie out, allowing his wolf's tair to retire for the night. He had kept this warrior's style for the past four years, for it suited him and his active lifestyle. And Ty Lee seemingly enjoyed running her fingers through his hair during more intimate moments.

He glanced over to his bed that he'd piled with furs and effects from the Southern Water Tribe and smiled softly when he saw Ty Lee's sleeping form curled up under the covers. She'd retired early this evening, as she had taken to doing lately. And she also seemed to have difficulty waking early in the mornings as well. She was constantly fatigued, and he wondering if she was falling ill or if she merely felt the pressure of the impending battle.

She would have to face Azula for the first time in months. She had confided in the Water Tribe Warrior that she feared Azula's wrath, knowing that the Fire Nation Princess would be enraged at the acrobat's betrayal. Sokka had merely held her close, whispering that he'd keep her safe no matter what. That he'd die protecting her from Azula's hateful flames. That he loved her more than anyone else.

Sokka undressed, not bothering to dress in his sleep clothes. The night was warm, the last vestiges of summer both hot and humid. He wasn't sure how Ty Lee was managing to sleep peacefully under all of the Water Tribe's thick blankets. He usually pushed them aside for the evening, using only the lightest sheets to cover himself. He crawled into bed, trying to do so slowly and carefully. He didn't want to wake his beloved.

But she stirred anyway, her warrior's instinct alerting her at the smallest tremor. She fixed a sleepy smile on him, pulling him into her arms. It seemed that she had forgone clothing as well, and he shivered with delight as their bodies brushed together. He found himself hardening almost instantly, but he would make no move until Ty Lee had indicated that she also wanted him. She had been quite tempermental as of late, and he feared her wrath more than Azula's when she was in one of her moods.

But Ty Lee seemed to be in a good mood, and her mouth found his ear. He groaned, he body arching towards hers. Her skin was so soft, her breasts pressing against his own chest in the most delicious way. His hands ran over her sides, trailing up her back to bury themselves into her long, unbound hair. She closed her eyes, humming softly, for she loved it when he touched and stroked her hair.

"I've thought of you all day..." he confesed softly, his voice lowering into a husky tone of arousal. His lips trailed over her cheekbone, down her neck, catching a nipple in his mouth.

She arched, voicing her pleasure. "...oh Sokka..." her voice was breathy, inciting him further. He continued his ministrations, licking, nipping and kissing as she writhed beneath him. Funny, her breasts seemed fuller as of late. Not that he minded...

He pinned her beneath him, pressing kisses to her stomach. She squirmed, a giggle escaping her. Sokka smirked, but he did not try to tickle her. He didn't want to awaken the sleeping dragon of her temper. Not now, when she was so warm and receptive. Her hands reached down, stroking and teasing, and he bucked his hips, whimpering.

"Little vixen..." he remarked, leaning up to kiss her thoroughly. She deepened the kiss, her hands forgetting their teasing strokes, her arms wrapping around his neck instead. Her legs came to wrap around his waist, and he sank into her warm depths, their moans mingling into each other's mouths. This never ceased to floor him, that this beautiful woman had come to love him and willingly gave herself over to him, despite this wretched war and the fact that he had little to offer to her.

They moved together in unison, knowing one another so well despite their limited time together, their bodies moving in perfect harmony. He reached a hand down to her center, stroking her in time with his thrusts, knowing that it would send her over the brink in little time. Her voice rose in soft pants and moans, her back arching as she came, her walls squeezing him so tightly he could not contain himself.

He buried his face into her delicate neck, muffling the scream of pleasure, emptying his seed deep within her. He knew his weight was probably crushing her, but she didn't seem to mind. She buried her face into his neck, her breath quick and hot against his throat. He felt his heart clench, his throat tightening with unspoken emotion. Oh Ty Lee...

"Sokka...?" her voice was light, almost tentative. As if she wasn't sure she wanted to say what she needed to. He propped himself up on his elbows, pleasure still coursing through his body, still embedded within her sweet, soft warmth.

Her brown eyes met his own blues, and he saw something there, a lingering secret that lurked on the tip of her tongue. He knew not what to ask or say, and so he arched a brow as if to say 'Go on, you have my full attention...'

She blushed, her hands running over the nape of his neck and across his shoulders. "I've...I know that our attack will launch tomorrow..." she began hesitantly, her nerves causing her to stutter. She bit her lip and continued. It was now or never. "If...if either one of us should die...I..." she trailed off, losing her strength and will to speak.

He leaned most of his weigh onto one elbow, his other hand rising to stroke her porcelain cheek lovingly. "You know you can share anything with me..." he murmured, leaning down so his nose brushed against her in an affectionate nuzzle.

She closed her eyes, reveling in the full of his strong, broad, muscled body pressing onto hers. She wondered vaguely if Sokka was aware of how attracted and pulled to him she was. In the past four years he'd grown into a handsome and dashing man, one whom had won her heart and caused her to join the side of good.

But...if she shared her news with him now...how would it affect him? Would he be happy? At peace? Angry? Upset? And how would it affect their relationship? How would it affect Sokka and herself on the battlefield? Would he chose for her or both of them to remain behind? What if he died, or she died, or they both died...?

Her simple and yet awe inspiring news was too much. She could not tell him. Not yet. Not now. A tear trickled down her cheek, and he brushed it away with concern. "My love?" he questioned, gazing into her eyes fearfully.

"I love you." she sobbed, throwing her arms around him, dissolving into tears. Damn her hormones...

He held her gently, as if she'd break if he squeezed her too tight. "Ty Lee..." he whispered her names, fingers trailing over her back. She merely continued crying, exhuasting herself, falling into a fitfull slumber in his arms. He stared at her tear stained face, tucking her carefully under the covers. "Oh, my everything..." he murmured, kissing her.

Tomorrow seemingly weighed heavily on her mind as it had his own. He became lost in his own thoguhts, his fears and doubts rising once more in the wake of his spent passions. He prayed that for once everything could go smoothly. But somehow, he already knew it couldn't be that easy.


	13. Unexpected

AN: ...wow...we're getting to the end of Quaking Passions...thanks to everyone who has been in this with me for the long haul. Thank you for your reviews, your comments, questions, everything. You have no idea how much I love reading them! They really make me smile!

Points to anyone who can guess what was up with Ty Lee last chapter. :) I'm such a devilish shit.

Enjoy! Graphic battle scenes coming up! I'll try to make 'em as good as possible!

Quaking Passions

TOPH WOKE THE day of the planned invasion and felt that familiar sensation of jumbled nerves and excitement. On one hand, she loved going into battle. Love feeling alive when using her Badger-Mole taught abilities. The raw power and thrill of fighting for one's land and for a cause that you believed in so strongly...

But on the other hand, she dreaded going into battle for the risks that presented themselves. Losing not even Zuko, but anyone else she loved. Sokka. Aang. Iroh. Even forfeiting her own life. There had been times in the past when she longed for her demise, waiting for it to strike at any given time, welcoming and goading it to come for her.

But not now. Not when she had begun to build this...thing...with Zuko. Not when his mere touch sent shivers throughout her senses. Not when he'd confided in her his intentions to make her his queen. His Fire Lady. Though she had denied him when he had asked, that small, secret feminine place that she hid so well from everyone else quivered with longing. The Earthbender knew that this adventure she'd begun with Sokka, Aang, and Katara all those years ago was now coming to an end. Or perhaps had even ended with the sabotage of the Day of Black Sun.

Yes. That sweet, innocent time when they planned on defeating the Fire Lord...that had died on the day of the solar eclipse. A new chapter had unfolded as the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes resorted to guerilla warfare in one last feeble attempt to defend their lives from the Fire Nation's tyranny. And now that four year long chapter was coming to a close. This battle would be the finale.

What would come next...Toph only could hope that she and Zuko together, with the help of their comrades, could set everything right. Something new, something beautiful...she and Zuko could build that together. And live the life that their other friends had not been so fortunate to have.

Perhaps Toph could even lay Haru's memory to rest. To live the life she was certain he'd want her to have. To marry Zuko, for she and Haru had not been permitted to. Have a family with Zuko, the family she and Haru had been denied. To live life to the fullest, meeting the Spirits for not many decades to come. To die only once life had played out beautifully as an opera would upon a stage.

Toph rose from her bed, noting that Zuko was not within the room. He must have snuck out earlier this morning to go meditate, as he had been doing of late. He obviously was stressed about the upcoming battle and what it could mean for all of them if they failed... There was nothing either of them could truly to do to feel better about this situation. Even making love had not been able to alleviate this constant pressure...

She dressed hurriedly, glad once more, as she always was, that her clothing sceme was monochromatic and she needn't worry about 'matching'. Not that she genuinely cared. But it was something that Katara, in her mothering fashion, had always made certain of. Toph felt that familiar twinge of loss whenever she thought of the woman who was some sort of strange combination of mother and sister to her.

Funny how things like this never stopped hurting...how they never ceased to take your breath away whenever you smelled something that reminded you of that person, or whenever you had a clumsy or awkward moment that you knew they'd have some sort of comment to make about it. Or when you needed someone to desperately talk to and they were that person you could go to about whatever was plaguing you.

Katara would have known what to say about Zuko's proposal. Katara would have known what to say to make Toph assured that everything would be alright. Katara's optimism had always been the glue that held Aang, Sokka, and herself together. Toph had seen, since Katara's death, both Sokka and Aang's deterioration of both hope and spirit.

It seemed that Sokka's lover Ty Lee was the only thing that was keeping him from losing his mind, and Aang's young baby daughter was his pillar of support in dealing with the loss of his wife. And Toph...well, she had Zuko. It didn't make everything better, but it helped. But still...she missed Katara so much. Her loving hugs, her kind words, her nuturing care that she gave to everyone...

Toph paused to press at her eyes, for they stung with unshed tears. Toph inwardly cursed. Now was not the time for tears...for sadness...for the overwhelming loss... she fled her meager quarters, stupidly forcing herself to believe that sequestered away in her room was where her burdens could disable her.

Perhaps if she found Sokka and went over the game plan that would help her to forget, albeit, temporarily. She walked through the halls that had been her home for nearly four years, knowing them by heart, knowing her comrades by habit, and knew exactly where she'd find Sokka on a day such as this.

But she found Ty Lee first. The acrobat was leaving Sokka's small 'office', her body tense with stress. And there was something strange about her, though Toph could not put her finger on it. The acrobat paused in her steps, cocking her head at the Earthbender.

"Oh, hi Toph. Need to talk to Sokka?" she questioned with false cheer, her mind obviously heavy with her own thoughts and concerns. Toph tunned in to Ty Lee's body, taking note of her breath and her heartbeart...no, wait, heartbeats...

And suddenly a memory, nearly two years old, though still clear, washed over Toph...

_Katara had been acting strengely lately, being both moody and fatigued, and it was not like her to be in such a way. Toph watched her carefully, checking on her as any concerned friend would, though Katara was more like family in this manner. The Waterbender had taken to her bed, her nausea not even allowing her to stand and walk around._

_"I'm fine, really." Katara had insisted, pulling Toph close for an unexpected hug. Katara was often like that, hugging or embracing for no reason, and though Toph feigned annoyance, she secretly enjoyed the outward display of affection. She lay her head upon Katara's chest, hearing with clarity the strong thrum of the Waterbender's heartbeat._

_But something was awry...she heard the heartbeat, strong and true. And something else. Something faster and softer, like an accompaniment to Katara's strong heartbeat. Something, Toph would have chalked up to instinct, probably, told her that this was the start of a new and awe inspiring life._

_"You're pregnant?" Toph question aloud, her voice twinged with wonder and happiness. She knew that Katara had always wanted a family. And though the circumstances weren't ideal, it was a happy occurence none-the-less._

_Katara moved, startled, facing Toph though they both knew that Toph could not see Katara's expression. "How did you know?" she questioned, surprised and barely able to contain her own excitement. _

_Toph shrugged. "I felt the heartbeat." she asnwered, smiling softly. She was sincerely happy for Katara, knowing that this was what she wanted more than anything. Katara deserved some happiness, considering the sacrifices she'd made as of late. They all deserved happiness, to be frank. At least one of them was able to have this much._

_Katara clapped her hands, nearly squealing, "Oh, what did it sound like?!"_

_Toph chuckled, touching an errant strand of Katara's long locks. "A fast pitter-patter." she replied gently._

_Katara pulled Toph into another hug. "Oh, I'm so excited! I've been wanting to tell you guys, but Aang said its best to wait until we're sure. You know how it is." The Waterbender squeezed the Earthbender tightly. "I kind of want a girl, but in the end, as long as the baby is healthy I'll be happy." she confided._

_Toph found herself smiling as well, Katara's euphoria and jubilance seemingly contagious. "Yes, healthy. That's all that matters." she echoed._

And as swiftly as the memory had came, it ended, leaving Toph standing in the underground halls of the military base with the lover and future mother of her once ago crush, one night stand, and friend Sokka. Toph wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

"So you're pregnant, huh?" she finally managed to say, sending an electric jolt throughout her comrade.

Ty Lee looked back at Sokka's office door, panicked. "Shh! Don't say it so loud!" the ex-Fire Nation woman hissed softly. She didn't even bothering questioning how Toph knew such personal information. She had ceased to question most of what Toph did and said and instead went along as if it were completely sane and normal.

Toph remained unaffected. "He's too distracted today to probably have heard. Though I don't know why you haven't told him yet, unless...this was unplanned and you're afraid he won't be happy about it?" she dryly commented.

Ty Lee scowled softly. Toph was reminding her too much of Azula with that phrase and how she'd said it. As if it were an underlying threat, something Toph could use against Ty Lee at a later time. Ty Lee inwardly forced herself to calm down. Azula and Toph were not the same, and Toph had no real reason to be jumping up and down and squealing like a girl over such news. Especially considering her past involvement with Sokka that Ty Lee pretended not to know about.

"I don't want to affect his concentration on this battle and what's at stake. And all of us are needed, baby or not." Ty Lee pressed a hand to her stomach protectively, as if to outwardly portray her concern over her unborn child's safety. If she got injured in this battle she could very well miscarry...

Toph nodded slightly. "A wise choice, I'm certain." she retorted, walking past Ty Lee to enter the Water Tribesman's office. Both knew that Sokka was under tremendous pressure at the moment and neither could be certain how he would react to the news of his unborn child nestled within Ty Lee's womb.

She closed the door, effectively ending the conversation with Ty Lee and gaining the attention of her dear friend. His head turned in her direction, offering her a smile she felt rather than saw, and Toph smiled softly in response. "I just wanted to...talk, I guess." she announced, knowing Sokka would question her interruption.

He nodded. "Come sit down." he gestured about the room, aware that Toph didn't always choose to sit in a chair.

But today was a day of change, and so she did, adjusting in the worn wooden chair in a feeble attempt to find a comfortable position. He said nothing about her uncharacteristic behavior and merely shuffled through his maps and papers, his mind a flurry of thoughts and plans.

Toph remained silent, 'seeing' Sokka's hunched form, listening to his heartbeat, thinking of all the moments and times she'd shared with this boy-grown-into-man. About how much she loved him. Not in the romantic sense, but in the familial way. He was something of a brother to her, even after everything that had been said and done, namely their one night of blind passion...

He paused in his pre-battle brouhaha and regarded the Earthbender. "Toph... you said you wanted to talk? What about?" he watched the blind girl, well, woman, and vaguely recalled the night they had shared together...a night that had changed everything and nothing at the same moment.

"I suppose I just wanted to come and tell you I loved you." she finally answered after some diliberation. "That you're the brother I never had...exactly how Katara was...is that sister, or even mother I never had." Toph's voice dipped lower than her usual obnoxious tone. Something softer and more vulnerable.

Sokka's features softened. "And I love you too, Toph." he murmured, acutely conscious that this was quickly going to become a mushy and emotional conversation. Something that neither of them particularly enjoyed.

Toph nodded, standing and walking over to his side. Without warning or preamble, she wrapped her arms around the elder man's frame. The same way Katara had embraced her two years ago when Toph had discovered her pregnancy. "Everything is going to work out. You and Ty Lee will find peace and quiet where ever you wish to settle, and Zuko and I will make things right. You won't have to ever worry again." her whisper was tinged with the tears that had threatened her earlier that morning.

Sokka returned the embrace, taking note of Toph's unique scent that hadn't changed in all of the years he'd known her. "Thanks. I needed that." his voice was without sarcasm, and instead softer and equally as vulnerable.

Toph pulled away as abruptly as she had hugged the Water Kinsman, and wiped at an errant tear. "I'll see you at the battilion." she informed Sokka before fleeing his office. He stared after the young woman, and decided it was best not to think too much about his feelings regarding his loved ones. It was best to concentrate on battle. Which, by the way, was due to proceed west in less than an hour.

NO AMOUNT OF meditation could quell Zuko's innermost anxieties and fears. Instead he joined Aang in arranging the troops, going over last minute routes and plans with them. The soldiers, an assortment of Earthbenders, Waterbenders, the rouge Firebenders, and the various people's non-Bending warriors, were quiet and attentive. The Avatar and errant Fire Nation Prince seemingly were enough to keep control.

Suki, the other Kyoshi Warriors, Jeong Jeong, and Iroh were also present, discussing the plans softly amongst themselves. Zuko shared a small smile with his Uncle, who had insisted on joining the fight and assisting with battle plans. He felt better knowing Iroh would be present, guiding with his age-acquired wisdom.

Aang turned to the Firebending Prince once the soldiers had become accustomed to the plan. "Nervous?" the Avatar questioned lightly, apprehensive himself. And, as he often did when he was nervous, he turned to whomever was beside him and chattered.

Zuko nodded mutely, looking amongst the assembled troops before turning to the Avatar. "Who wouldn't be?" he reluctantly admitted. But perhaps it was good to speak with the Air Nomad about his pre-battle jitters as a way to alleviate them.

Aang chuckled weakly. "It never ceases to be nerve-wracking."

The ex-Fire Nation royal sighed softly. "Have you mastered all of the elements?" he queried.

Aang sighed wearily. "I have mastered all four elements...however...since that day your sister struck me down in Ba Sing Se, I have not been able to reach the Avatar state." the young man's shoulders sagged and he looked away from Zuko. "That is probably why we've been playing cat and mouse with the Fire Nation for so long...its also probably why Katara has lost her life..." he closed his eyes, his hands rising to grip his head.

Zuko gazed upon the once so energetic and hopeful Avatar who he had chased for the better part of his youth. He was a shallow husk of the man-child he had once been. It seemed all of the worldly love he had held for Katara had brought him lower than any other misfortune had. He frowned softly, feeling that all too familiar guilt knawing at his innards. "...you cannot blame yourself for anything. Not for your peoples' demise, not for the defeat at the Day of Black Sun, not for Katara's death. It's really my fault..."

The Avatar blinked in surprise and turned to the elder Fire kinsman. "Your fault? How?" he demanded.

Zuko's amber gaze met Aang's gray one. "On the Day of Black Sun...I wanted to denounce my title and join you and your cause...but Mai stopped me and convinced me not to knowingly betray my Nation and my people. She said when I was Fire Lord I could make any changes I wanted to. That I would have to patient until the throne was mine and then I could do as I pleased with the government and the world." he informed the Airbender.

Aang blinked. "...you wanted to join us nearly four years ago?" his voice faded, as if the shock had disrupted his vocal cords.

Zuko nodded, running an anxious hand through his unbound hair. "Yes. I've been torn apart by guilt and feality for nearly four years. Toph breaking Iroh out of prison was my opportunity to finally join up with you and fight for what I believed in. I'm sorry for every loss you've endured because of my own weaknesses."

Aang sadly shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears. "I can no more blame you than I can blame myself. It is not wise to place more or less blame between the two of us. I have made my mistakes which I will always regret, and you have made yours. Only now can we try to make ammends for our wrongs and build a future that is full of hope and renewal."

Zuko clapped a hand upon the the younger man's shoulders. "All of us will do our part. Toph and I will change the fire Nation, you can help achieve balance, Sokka, Ty Lee...all of us can make this happen..."

Aang nodded, pulling Zuko into a sloppy hug.

And they were greeted with laughter. Sokka, various maps and papers in his arms, accompanied by Toph, stood before them. "Now who's gay, huh Aang?" the Water Tribesman sneered. Toph merely tsked softly at the boys and their joke.

The two men blinked in shock, glancing at one another before turning back to their verbal assailant. "...at least I haven't been caught in compromising situations more than once." Aang retorted, pulling away from and pointing at Zuko.

The Firebender sputtered with indignation. "W-what?! How dare you, I'm straighter than...than striaght. Toph, tell them!" he turned to his lover, his voice nearly a screech.

"Oh, you're a fag alright." Toph said with a grin. "Perhaps you and Sokka or you and Aang could give me a little show? I do so love me some yaoi." She closed her eyes as if relishing the thought, something most women dreamed of at one time or another in their lives.

All three men practically gagged. "Cut it out Toph!" Aang wailed, fighting the urge to vomit.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Zuko shrieked before stomping off.

Sokka sighed softly. "Let's just head out. We have Fire Nation scum to wipe off our shoes." he rolled his various maps and papers up, a sweatdrop rolling off of his temple.

Toph fought to keep the mirth from her features. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Let's just go."

Sokka sighed. "Okay troops, prepare for departure!" He walked off, shouting orders and making adjustments as he saw ift.

Aang shot Toph one last dirty look before walking off.

And with that, the troops launched themselves onward towards the Fire Nation.

TY LEE GRINNED WITH excitement when her eyes fell upon the Earth Kingdom shore. "Look Sokka!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the large body of water. The travel from Gaoling, where their base had been, to the Earth Kingdom shore was not very long, and they had arrived in a few day's time.

Sokka turned and looked, as expected, and he frowned softly. "Something is...wrong..." he murmured, his brows furrowed.

"I have binoculars, here." Ty Lee replied quickly, handing the aforementioned item to her love. She bit her lip and watched him pensively, hoping he'd know the answer, or what to do, or something... Sokka usually knew everything. It was one of his many traits that she admired deeply. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone.

Sokka took the binoculars wordlessly, pressing them to his eyes as he gazed upon the shoreline. Other scouts and generals among their troops did them same, taking note of their leader's discomfort. "What is it, Sokka?" Suki shouted from across the throng of proceeding troops, effectively silencing them.

Zuko, having taken note of Sokka's puzzlement, slid off of his mount and walked over to Sokka's position. Toph followed suit, remaining silent. She had no idea what was going on, but surely between Sokka and Zuko things would be explained.

Sokka, his frown seemingly perpetual as of late, turned to his fellow warriors. "Look at the sky, it's dark as if there is a storm brewing...but it isn't..." he had a ningling feeling, a subconcious reminder of something he didn't want to name pressing upon him...

"It seems that the Fire Nation is coming to us, instead of us coming to them." Iroh's gravely voice interrupted wisely from a row or two behind the young leaders. He had seen Fire Nation fleets on the horizon one too many times, and knew what the foreboding presence looked like.

The youths turned to the retired general, panic striking their features. "What? No! How could they have known about our attack?!" Sokka questioned, his alarm apparent in his voice.

Zuko grimaced, turning to the horizon which seemed incressingly mottled. "...I think Azula's coming for me personally...since the last time we met didn't go so well..." he said aloud.

Toph blinked and turned to her lover. "That's the understatement of the year! We almost became Fire Nation barbeque! What is the matter with you?!" she smacked his arm, though not roughly, and Zuko scowled.

"I know Toph! Spirits! I'm trying to make light of this increasingly out of control situation! Now we have a Fire Nation battillion waiting for us!" he hissed in response.

Suki walked up to the bickering couple, Aang following her. "What's going on?" she questioned irritably.

Toph sighed. "Azula's sent a troop of Fire Nation soldiers to attack the Earth Kingdom to force Zuko out of hiding and that's them on the horizon." she pointed in the vague direction of the sea, not truly knowing where the fleet actually was.

Ty Lee looked to the sea, the black and red armada becoming more visible by the second. "Should we just wait for them here and fight on the shore?" she questioned worriedly.

Sokka took Ty Lee's hand gently, squeezing it comfortingly. "We don't have a choice." he turned to Suki. "Send the Waterbenders out to start an attack. To let them know we're ready for them. Get all of the Earthbenders and non-Benders assembled in a defensive attack formation."

Suki nodded and ran off to spread to orders, Aang following her. He fully intended to be among the Waterbenders attack the Fire Nation ships.

Toph looked to Zuko as the soldiers became a flurry of motion. "So...this is it, huh?" she questioned softly.

Zuko, more knowing what Toph's response would be than actually hearing it, nodded. "This is it, Toph." He grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to it. "The battle is happening here and now."

The two lovers turned to the sea, holding one another, merely waiting for Azula's army to descend upon them.


	14. Sadness and Sorrow

AN: Dun dun dun...cliff hanger! Oh my gosh, people, I started this story in Spetember of 2007 and now its finally coming to a close in September of 2009...sorry I suck so bad...

Please enjoy the angst and horror of battle!

Quaking Passions

AZULA SAT IMPATIENTLY upon her make-shift throne. She had been at sea for too long and was eager to touch upon the Earth Kingdom shore. As Fire Lord she personally would track down and execute her thorn-in-the-side brother. He would no longer be a bother. She should have had him killed years ago. The only thing that bothered her most was how Mai would react upon the death of Zuko. Though Azula suspected that any love or affection Mai and Zuko had once shared was long gone. Still, Azula wanted to be certain of Mai's loyalty.

"Mai." Azula barked, turning to her devoted minion.

Mai turned to Azula, her expression as bland as ever. "Yes, Fire Lord?" she questioned neutrally. She stood beside Azula's hastily made throne, reminding Azula of a faithfull mutt.

Azula gazed upon her subject thoughtfully. "Tell me, do you harbor affection for Zuko still?" She kept her face carefully unreadable, for she didn't want to influence Mai's answer, though she knew well that Mai would give an answer she thought her Leige would want to hear.

Mai turned to face the impending shoreline. "Your brother will always have a place in my heart, Azula." she kept her tone carefully unemotional.

Azula smirked softly. "I see. So would you mind greatly if an...accident...occured?" She crossed one leg over the other, examining her nails as if to check for a chip in their laquer.

Mai started and gazed upon her Fire Lord. "Azula..."

The prodigious daughter of Kings smiled sweetly. "Oh Mai, Zuko will never have the throne. You know this, as do I. You would be better off marrying one of our prestigious war generals. I have a special plan for Zuko."

Mai kept her features schooled and her voice level. "Are you telling me that you don't wish me to continue my involvement with your brother?" she eased herself carefully to the floor, for her knees had begun quivering. She had the sick feeling that any or all of her own ambitious plans were about to crumble to proverbial bits.

Azula continued to study her red talons, not even bothering to make eye contact with the woman who had devoted her entire life to serving the Princess of the Fire Nation. "It will be hard to be involved with a corpse, Mai, don't you see?" she answered slyly.

Mai felt the blood run out of her face. "...you're going to kill Zuko?" her voice was barely audible, and she felt numb. It was true that she and Zuko were not madly in love as they had been years ago, but she never wanted to see harm befall him. And she certainly did not want any hand in or responsibility for his death. "Azula, what if you are unable to bear heirs? Zuko's offspring would be needed for the royal lineage." Something, anything, would be needed to persuade Azula from this insane line of thought...

Azula chuckled. "Oh, Mai, you're such a naive child sometimes." she chided gently, her voice a motherly coo.

Mai blinked, watching the beautiful beast that was the Queen of their Nation. "What?" she croaked, unable to keep her hands from trembling. What kind of monster had she commited her life to? Mai had always known that Azula possessed a darker side, but she had never truly known the fullest extent of Azula's sociopathy.

Azula ran a hand through her face-framing locks. "I've already gotten pregnant and carried past the first trimester. Though it wasn't the right time for such things, and so it had to be aborted. But I know my womb is fertile enough to bear the next generation of Fire Lords."

Mai frowned softly, pressing a hand to her own empty womb. As of the last couple of years, she and Zuko had been downright irresponsible when it came to intimacy and she had never gotten pregnant. And here Azula had gone and killed her own child because it had not been the 'right time' for such things...

"Mai, I've known that you and Zuko were unable to conceive. And even if you did, the child would have Zuko's inherent weakness. Such behaviors are not suitable for the royal family and are better left extinguished." Azula explained carefully, as if she were speaking to a child instead of a grown woman.

The noblewoman pressed a hand to her mouth, unable to respond.

Azula watched her carefully. "Surely you won't miss Zuko? He's a useless pawn in this game. You'd be better off without him." she coaxed her longtime friend.

Mai looked to her Fire Lord, her expression unreadable. "It's not that I am in love with him so much as the fact is that you're killing your own brother." she said softly, feeling very much like a defeated woman.

Azula chuckled and Mai was chilled to the bone. "If you haven't noticed, family doesn't mean much to the Fire Nation's royal family."

Mai couldn't help but agree with that statement. Azula had aborted her own child, was planning on killing Zuko, Ozai's death had been very mysterious and sudden, Ursa's dissappearance had been fishy, and Fire Lord Azulon's death was shrouded in mystery, Iroh had been forsaken from his birthright with little or no warning...The Fire Nation's family was an ill-fated bunch indeed.

A soldier rushed up to them, uneasy and harried. "Fire Lord Azula, there appears to be rebel troops on the Earth Kingdom shore awaiting our arrival." And as the words flew from his mouth, the ship rocked from an unforeseen blow. Azula jumped to her feet, running from her throne-room up to the deck of the ship. Mai wordlessly followed, knowing that her earth-shattering conversation with Azula would have to wait until later.

"Give me a pair of binoculars!" Azula barked. A sailor rushed them into her hands. Mai held her breath. The ship tossed once more, quaking from yet another attack. How? Where? Mai looked around for the source of the attack, but could see nothing.

A laugh, half insane, escaped from Azula's throat. "How perfect. That little traitor has assembled an army of his own, prepared to fight us to the death." Azula announced aloud, more for herself than for anyone else.

Mai took the binoculars from Azula, not caring if she invoked her wrath and looked for herself. Upon the shore were indeed a mass of troops and Zuko...he was dressed in Eath Kingdom colors, standing beside the very people he had been sent to retreive, Iroh and Toph. And, perhaps most disconcerting of all, his hand was grasping that filthy Earthbender's in something one could only assume was a lover's touch.

Something died within Mai's breast. Today was a day for everything that had been tried and true to no longer make any sense. Azula was going to destroy Zuko, Zuko was no longer her own...perhaps hadn't been for some time now. Though she had to admit it was no one's fault but her own. Perhaps if she had cared more instead of being an emotionally constipated lackey for Azula...

Mai looked once more to Zuko and his seemingly new lover. Good. He should be happy. Spirits knew Mai couldn't seem to do that for him, and he for her. All of their innocent, well meant love had disintigrated and all that was left behind was an inkling of affection that people could only hold for one another after having shared life and experiences together.

"Are you ready?" Azula studied Mai, debating if she were battle-worthy at this point in time. She seemed to be wavering, and the Fire Lord wondered about her.

Mai seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in, having made some sort of internal decision. "Yes, Azula. Let's fight."

The Fire Lord arched a brow of suspicion, but decided now was not the time to keep Mai out of the fight. "Okay, fend off whatever is attacking us and lets prepare for battle!" she cried, addressing her soldiers and crew hands.

Mai watched the Firebending prodigy give orders, and looked towards the shores which held the rebel troops. The people who actually cared about what they were fighting for. The people who had been fighting the Fire Nation off for over a hundred years. How Mai wished that she cared for something so strongely.

Waterbenders had risen to the surface of the water, effectively making it clear who had been attacking thier boats. Mai looked among the Fire Nation fleet and saw that quite a few were sinking into the waters' depths, the soldiers aboard jumping ship and left defenseless to Waterbenders' wrath. One really couldn't Firebend when immersed in water.

Azula was becoming angry as she saw that her fleet's ships were being sunken and her soldiers drowned. Mai felt nothing. Their flag ship dropped anchor and they jumped into the shallow waters. Luckily the ocean was calm today and the waves were not too strong. Though the Waterbender's activity was causing the ocean's activity to flourish.

The water weighed down Mai's robes and she pulled at them as she struggled towards the shore. Azula had them surrounded by Firebenders to keep the Waterbenders at bay. But Mai could see clearly that Earthbenders, rogue Firebenders, and non-Benders were wating for them at the shore.

Mai grit her teeth. This battle was not meant to happen. Azula brought only a small fleet to find, capture, and contain war criminals such as Zuko, Iroh, and Toph. Neither Mai nor Azula were expecting such a large rebel battillion. She wondered if she should continue to fight the wave's current or if she should allow her robes to weigh her down...

Zuko, Toph, the Avatar, Sokka, Iroh, and several other important figures were awaiting them on the shore and Mai's gaze locked with Zuko's. She saw a flurry of emotion in his golden depths and she fervently wished that she could see him this one last time in some other circumstance than him fighting for his life in the Fire Nation's royal palace or on the battlefield on the shore of the Earth Kingdom. She looked away from her once-ago lover, unable to bear this weight any longer.

Sokka glared at her and Mai belatedly realized that she was directly responsible for his sister's death. She glanced at the Avatar and saw that he too, was clearly not pleased with her. Good. Perhaps she could goad either one of them into killing her. Nothing else mattered at this point. She didn't care if Azula won or if Zuko won. Spirits help them all.

"I'M GOING TO kill that bitch." Sokka hissed aloud. Every muscle tensed when he laid eyes upon Zuko's ex-lover Mai. This woman had heartlessly killed his sister, Aang's wife, and mother to his niece Kya. The moment he got his hands on her...

Aang scowled. "Sokka..." he glanced at Zuko carefully before gazing back at the woman responsible for his wife's death. Something within his heart twisted painfully. The Avatar wasn't sure if it was because of Katara, or if it was because he knew killing Mai wouldn't bring her back.

Zuko looked at the two warriors. "I'm not going to tell you two what to do. Katara was near and dear to you." he answered carefully. And he severely doubted Aang could bring himself to kill Mai and severely doubted that Sokka would be able to kill Mai. Though he couldn't begin to guess what a man was capable of when his wife was murdered and he hadn't fought in hand-to-hand with Sokka in the time he'd been a part of the rebellion, so he couldn't hazard a guess to what would happen...

Toph blinked in surprise. "Zuko...she was your lover for four years...and you and her haven't even gotten the chance to officially break up..." she trailed off, realizing as the words came out of her mouth how ridiculous it was to have this conversation while on the battlefield.

Zuko fought the urge to laugh. "Toph, she pretty much figured it out when you and I were escaping from the palace." he turned to his lady love and sighed softly. "Mai follows Azula mindlessly...and since Azula made it clear I could not have the throne...Mai will not want to be with me." he explained gently.

"So...you don't mind if I kill her?" Sokka interrupted. Aang choked on his words beside Sokka. Ty Lee wisely kept silent, keeping her feelings to herself.

Zuko grimaced. "Guys, seriously?" Sometimes Sokka had no tact...

"Just checking." Sokka waved Zuko and Aang off before standing straight and tall before the enemy. Azula and her men came before them, bodies tense and ready for battle.

"So, Zuko, you managed to find the last of the rebels and assemble them here and now to end things once and for all." the Fire Lord said casually, arms crossed, her amber eyes fixed on her brother's countenance.

Zuko grit his teeth. "Azula, don't even bother attacking. Half of your fleet has been sunken and drowned. And the rest of you are no match for this army." he said warningly. Zuko had known, probably from his and Azula's childhood, that one day he and her would be standing with opposing sides of battle. Today was the day of destiny for them both. One sibling would prevail where the other would fail.

The prodigy eyed up her brother, perhaps searching for any visible weaknesses. She could find none. Her brother had indeed perfected himself for this battle. "We will battle today and whomever is victorious will have the Fire Nation throne." she announced, unwilling to budge to her brother's will. Azula raised her arm, signalling her surviving unit to attack, and she immediately launched herself at Zuko.

He guessed that she would not relent, and prepared himself for her attack, feinting and sending a blast of flame to her side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw both Aang and Sokka go after Mai. He decided whatever happened, happened...though he did not want any harm to befall any of the people he cared about. Even if the love between Mai and himself was gone.

Toph, aware that her skills weren't needed, had taken to staying by Iroh's side, making sure he was safe while he fought the Fire Nation soldiers. Zuko was inwardly glad that she was looking after their Uncle. If anything happened to him...

Azula snarled, sending a flurry of fire blasts at him, her stances perfect and intact. But Zuko had been training, and he volleyed them back at her, dodging any stray blasts that flew at him. The siblings circled around one another, looking for any imperfection in form or weakness, but both had trained to long and hard for a day such as this one. There was no room for mistake. Not for either of them.

Azula closed in on her brother, attacking physcially and aggressively. Much to her annoyance, he blocked every blow and even countered with his own attacks. How had Zuko gotten so good?! Unless he'd been keeping his abilities from her and feigning foolishness...

He ducked under Azula's roundhouse kick, sending a blast of flame at her back. But her Fire Nation armor was too dense, and it did little to hurt her. She turned, ignoring the flurry of soldiers fighting around them, and barely grazed his cheek with her sharp nails. He grasped her arm, twisting it, his breath mingling with Azula's. "Stop this now. You're not going to win." he murmured, strangely not wanting to kill his own sister, even after everything she'd put him through.

She snarled, attempting to twist out of his grasp, but he had her locked. His sister's hands began to crackle with the hint of her blue lighting, but he knew she could not complete the move if she did not have full mobility of her arms. He could sense his sister becoming desperate.

A scream, somewhat familar to his ears, momentarily distracted him. He turned to look, unconciously loosening his grib on Azula, towards the source of the scream. Sokka had plunged one of his Water Tribe weapons deep into Mai's side, Aang beside him, expression twisted with horror and inescapable pain, seemingly unable to stop Sokka from commiting such an act.

Ty Lee was nearby, pausing in battle to witness her lover kill one of her good friends. Poor Ty Lee must be so torn between her loyalties, her heart, and what was right and wrong in this world. Zuko felt for her, as he did Mai, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and himself. they had all been so wrapped up in this war, unable to decide between love and hate, war or peace, or anything remotely normal. A Fire Nation soldier took advantage of Ty Lee's pause and attacked with a fury of fire balls. Ty Lee was scathed, biting back a cry of pain, and she snapped back into action, effectively disabling the soldier.

"What have you done Sokka?!" Aang cried, falling to his knees. He gripped his head, as if the weight of Sokka's action had mentally stricken the Avatar. This war had gotten too out of hand...and Aang had just allowed Sokka to give Mai a deathblow because he wanted to see her suffer as Katara had, and the Avatar couldn't kill his enemy himself... Aang's voice rose to a soft wail.

Sokka pulled his weapon from Mai's side, taking the opportunity to run his finger along the blood that had collected on the weapon's side. He studied it, taking note of the bright red color, ignoring Aang's loud keening, finding it interesting that his sister's blood had stained Mai's weapons, only to have Mai's blood now staining his own. Revenge had made it's full circle, it seemed.

Mai's clutched at her side, grinning wrlyly, for she had allowed Sokka to give her such a deathblow, purposely not fighting with her best efforts. However, she had not expected the blow to hurt so much, and had screamed too loudly. She noticed that her yell had distracted Zuko and Azula. Hopefully Zuko wouldn't be hurt because of her own selfishness...

Mai fell to her knees, the blood loss making her feel extremely dizzy. "Zuko...please beat her..." she murmured, falling at Sokka's feet as unconsciousness found her. Sokka blinked in surprise at Mai's words and kneeled to press his fingers to Mai's pulse. It was still there, faint, but present. He hurriedly ripped at her robes, haphazardly bandaging his sister's murderer's side, his own mind echoing the words Aang had just uttered moments before. What had he done?!

Azula recovered first from Mai's scream, pulling herself from Zuko's grasp. Zuko turned away, swallowing back the urge to do...do something! For Mai, for Aang, for Sokka...but no. Not now, not while he had to defeat Azula and take the throne from himself. He reached for Azula, hoping to get her immobile once again, but she had already skittered out of his range, picking up a fallen soldier's battle worn sword. She charged after him, swinging with a proficiency that made Zuko wonder if there was anything Azula did not excell at. He was barely able to dodge Azula's swings, and he frantically looked around for a blade of his own, cursing under his breath when there were none to be found.

Azula feinted closer, and Zuko volleyed fire balls at his sister in an attempt to keep her at bay. In the backround, he heard Sokka and Aang fretting over Mai and what they could do to save her. He looked back to them for a moment, inwardly cursing himself. Now was not the time to lose focus...not when your half-insane sister was charging at you with a sword. Zuko could hear his own heart beating over the noise of battle, his nerves near shot from the adrenaline.

He backed up, leading Azula as she followed. He dodged a few more of her thrusts and paries, ducking to pick up a sword, scowling when he saw how damaged it was from battle. The blade had been broken in half so it was significantly shorter than Azula's...

Which meant he had to get close enough to her to strike. He grit his teeth and wondered why they couldn't just Firebend to settle this...but they were near equals now and it would just be an endless gimmick of practised Firebending art. He cursed for what seemed like the upteenth time that day and charged at his sister.

Azula's blade struck his side, bringing her guard down as she smirked with victory, and Zuko leaned in closer to her, dragging his borrowed broken blade across his sister's neck. She screamed, which became a gurgle as her blood filled her throat. She, in one last vindictive motion, pushed her blade deeper into Zuko's side, and he nearly laughed. Even as she was about to die, she still sought to cause him more pain.

Zuko pushed Azula over, and their weapons scattered across the sandy shores of the Earth Kingdom. He fell beside her, gripping his side, feeling his life blood ooze between his fingers. Fuck, how deep did Azula cut him? He was afraid to look...

Zuko watched the commotion of battle around himself, and the bodies merged and mingled in colors of green, red, black, brown, blue, and white...it was almost pretty if he stopped to think about it. He looked down at his sister, her eyes fixed on his with an intense fury. Her mouth was moving, but he was pretty certain his blow had severed her vocal cords.

She gripped at his sleeve, her eyes still gazing into his, her lips moving. 'See you shortly, brother dearest.' Those blood red lips, always curled in a snarl or a smirk, her cold, mean eyes always fixated on ambition. Her lips ceased moving, her eyes became lifeless, and her grip on his sleeve went slack. Finally, after nineteen years of torment, her life had ended. He sobbed in relief.

He sank into the sand, groaning in pain, his heartbeat filling his ears. He thought he heared his name being called, but everyone was mingling together in a big blur of those pretty colors...

"Zuko! Zuko? ZUKO?!" a lovely face wrenched in pain was before him, eyes a cloudy green brimming with tears. He felt her hands, so small and delicate, upon his face. Zuko sought to place a name to the face, but his heartbeat was so loud now it droned everything else out...

"Toph..." he murmured softly, his eyes slipping closed. The world of colors was becoming too dizzying, too much...

"Zuko, hang in there, we're asking among the Waterbenders if there are any healers!" Aang's voice was close, but seemed so far, so panicked, so...desperate.

He struggled to open his eyes again, his fingers and toes feeling extremely numb. He looked down at himself to check if he was still gripping his own wound. He was, but barely. Aang, the Avatar, the one he had hunted for nearly three years was furiously ripping cloth from Toph's and his own clothing, trying to keep pressure on this gaping maw of the wound on his side.

"Zuko?" It was Uncle Iroh's gravely voice, and he looked to the source, seeing the man Iroh had been back when Lu Ten had died...the raw, deep chasm of greif that only a parent could feel for their child.

He smiled, feeling almost as if he were drunk. "Uncle. You're here." he was vaguely aware that he must have sounded silly, but it didn't matter. Not with Toph, and Aang, and Uncle here...

"My nephew..." Iroh knelt beside Zuko, taking a bloodied hand in his own. "You did a good job on Azula." the elder commented, for lack of anything else to say.

Zuko smiled again, his fingers too numb to clench his Uncle's hand tightly. "I'm joining her now...we'll fight in an eternal dance now in the spirit world, along with Father, Mother..." the ex-Fire Nation Prince murmured huskily.

"No, you can't leave. You promised me you wouldn't die. Not like Haru, not like Katara. You wanted me to be your queen." Toph's voice was strained, likely because she was holding back tears.

He shivered. Shivered because he was so cold, and also because Toph's words invoked such deep emotion. "You can still be queen. Iroh will appoint you. He is the last living relative of the Fire Nation's royal family." he babbled. He wasn't even certain that Iroh could do that. But maybe he could. He shivered once more. So cold...

She was hugging him now, holding him close. Spirits, she smelled so good. "Don't leave. I can't live if you leave." she half cried, half moaned. She stroked Zuko's face that she knew was handsome without even seeing it or him.

"You're so beautiful Toph...thank you." He kissed her as well as he could, falling back onto the sand, his world spinning, his eyes unable to stay open any longer.

"We found a healer!" he heard Sokka's stressed cry. But Zuko didn't know or didn't care what that could possibly mean any longer. He felt as if he were an over-tired child, longing for sleep. He could jsut slip away, away into a dreamless world where nothing could ever hurt...

And so he did.

Toph paused, feeling her lover's heartbeat cease. "Zuko? Zuko!" she pulled away from him, scarcely believing that he was gone, so quickly, before she ever really got to have him. That future that she and he could build together where they made the world right crumbled before her proverbial eyes. She threw her head back, screaming with a pain and rage that hadn't even existed when Haru or Katara had died.

Iroh closed his eyes, his heart heavy at the deaths of his niece and nephew. The healer came, following Sokka, and Iroh opened his eyes once more. He knew what he must do.

"He's...?" Sokka questioned disheartedly. Ty Lee came running, ignoring her own injuries in her hast to make to Zuko and Sokka. She gasped when she saw the outcome of Zuko and Azula's battle and began to shed her own silent tears.

Aang nodded, bowing his head. "Yes." His knuckles had bleached themselves white, he was clenching his fists so hard...

The healer's face became ashen as he looked upon the man he'd known to be the once-ago Prince of the Fire Nation.

"I have a solution." Iroh finally spoke. Everyone looked to the elder man with grief and surprise. Iroh looked among these brave youths and smiled softly. "Have the healer heal Zuko's body. Avatar, come and meditate with me. I need to go to the Spirit World."

Toph blinked, wiping at her tears, her throat raw from her screams. "Iroh?" she questioned hoarsely.

The man who had been more of a father to her than her own ever had touched her cheek tenderly. "Please know that I love you and Zuko more than I could ever say. That you and him starting a bright future together will give me eternal happiness. I am an old man, and I have seen much. My time is over, your's and Zuko's time is now."

Toph didn't even want to hazard a guess on what Iroh was planning, but she had a bad feeling as the retired general and the Avatar sat down beside one another, sinking quickly and deeply into a meditative state. She closed her mind, doing her best to hold it together. For if she even acknowledged that Zuko was dead...she would completely lose it.

And so, the rebel army waited quietly for the Great Dragon of the West to complete whatever task was at hand.


	15. Peaceful Ending

AN: This is the last official chapter for Quaking Passions. I may include an epilogue if I feel it's necessary. So, please, read and enjoy and review and thank you so so so much to everyone who has read this story loyally over the past two years. I can't believe how long its been.

Also, side note...my mircosoft work is bust...so everything I've been posting since I came back from my hiatus has been typed up on WordPad. So I apologize for typoes, mis-spellings, etc. I'm not perfect and often times after writing for so long my mind is tired and misses my mistakes.

So please enjoy the long awaited ending of Quaking Passions! And a little hint/spoiler/whatever-you-wanna-call-it... : ) There is going to be a story which will be the prequel AND the sequel to QP.

It's going to be called Quaking Rapture and its going to focus on Sokka's and Ty Lee's relationship and how Ty Lee came to betray Azula and join up with the good guys! So the story will be actually set about 15 or 16 years after the end of QP and Sokka will have flashbacks throughout the story which tells the before QP story of himself and Ty Lee. And of course, Toph and Zuko will have some story time too, to show how their happily ever after is going...

I hope you guys will like my upcoming Quaking Rapture...! Is anyone else excited?!

Quaking Passions

ZUKO'S EYES FLUTTERED open slowly, what with the lazy motes of sunlight tickling at his eyelids and the chirping of birds and cicadas droning in the backround. The grass beneath him was soft and plush, and the cherry blossom tree's trunk was hard against his back. The trickle of water in the turtle-duck pond, and the soft breeze carrying through the courtyard made him sigh with contentment. He was home.

Lu Ten, their mother, and their father all sat several paces away, watching with sad and remorseful eyes. He vaguely wondered where Iroh was, but belatedly realized that Iroh was still alive. And likely comforting Toph right now. A twinge of guilt fluttered in his chest. He'd promised to be there for her, to make her his queen...

"Zu-Zu." his sister's voice cooed sickeningly, sending chills down his spine. She was sitting several paces away from him, dressed in bloody armor. Her neck wound was present, her red blood trailing down her neck every so often. Her crimson mouth was set in that annoying smirk of hers. "How does it feel to be dead?"

Zuko looked towards his sister, unable to keep himself from scowling. "So now we're both dead, here to sit with our family for all eternity or whatever the case may be." he said crossly, as if blaming Azula personally for this outcome. Which, probably, wasn't far from the truth.

She nodded, looking rather amused. "I take it Zu-Zu isn't happy about this." she mocked, igniting his anger as she always did.

Zuko hugged his knees to his chest, taking note that his Earth Kingdom uniform was dirtied, torn, and stained with his blood. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't have to be dressed like this for the rest of...whatever this was. "Leave it to a sociopath like you not to care that you're dead." he muttered darkly.

She laughed, her voice like the tinkling of little bells. He fought the urge to jump up and kill her again. "Oh, Zuko, you've always cared too much about the wrong things." she teased, rolling onto her belly to gaze lazily at the turtle-duck pond. They were diving for food, quacking every now and again, and wriggling happily.

Zuko grit his teeth and leaned back against the cherry blossom trunk. "Just shut up Azula." he hissed, closing his eyes. Perhaps he could slip into a dream, or wake up, or something...

"Always fighting." their mother remarked softly, coming to sit between the two of them. Zuko watched her from the corner of his gaze, but remained silent. Lu Ten and his father also came to sit closer.

"I told you that you'd be back." Lu Ten remarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Zuko groaned, looking over to his cousin. "You knew all along that we'd be here, that this would happen. Why didn't any of you warn me? I could have prevented this..." he trailed off, his anger dissappating as he though of Iroh, Toph, and everyone else in the mortal realm. Now that Iroh was the last living royal, would they appoint him as Fire Lord?

And Toph...would she be okay? Could she live on without him and build a life for herself? Or would she also join him here... Zuko's brow furrowed. No, he'd rather have Toph live her life and die as an old lady, warm in her bed. Then they could be together here...when the time was right.

"Oh Zuko, there's no cheating fate. You, as well as I know that." Azula smirked, looking to their parents and their cousin. "It was fate that Mom would be banished, that Lu Ten would perish in warfare, that I would kill Father to take the throne for myself. And it was fate that you and I would kill one another. It is the natural order of things."

Zuko clasped his hands to his head. "Azula...just shut the fuck up. Seriously. I can't stand you." he groaned aloud, knocking his head again the cherry blossom tree, though it didn't hurt. Could this get any worse?

Ozai sighed softly, looking to the turtle-duck pond. "I wish I had raised you two better. To think that a brother and sister have killed each other..." he murmured thoughtfully.

Ursa shot her husband a look. "You're one to talk." It seemed that past wrong-doings were not easily forgotten, even in the past life.

Zuko groaned. Apparently, this could get worse. He ran his hands through his hair, watching his mother and father bicker, though he wasn't really listening. Grudges ran pretty deep, it seemed. Though it was not surprising considering it was this family.

Zuko's mind wandered as he thought of Mai, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and everyone else. He wondered if maybe he would see Mai, Haru, and Katara down here. How exactly did death work anyway? Why didn't anyone in the mortal realm seem to know what the deal was either?

He rubbed at his temples. All of this was too much. He didn't want this life, err... afterlife...or whatever this was. Not like this. Not strange, warped, and completely miserable. Zuko lifted his head to look upon the people who had been his greatest source of happiness and despair in his life and he sighed softly.

"Zuko?" his mother, leaning in to gaze into his eyes, murmured his name. His features softened as he locked eyes with his mother. He'd tried so hard to make everything right, to make her proud, to save Iroh, to stop Azula...

"I'm sorry Mom." he whispered, reaching to touch Ursa's cheek.

Her face, resigned and remorseful, leaned into his touch. "You've done the best you could with what you've had, Zuko." she answered.

The deceased Prince smiled wryly, but before he could reply the courtyard seemed to shift and warp slightly. Iroh appeared from seemingly no where, causing Zuko and Azula to jump in surprise, but Lu Ten, Ursa, and Ozai did not seem the least bit perturbed.

"Uncle Iroh!" Zuko exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet. Azula remained seated, however, having never been fond of Iroh in her mortal life. She watched the two men with obvious distaste.

"What are you doing here?! Have you died too!?! What happened?!" Zuko hurriedly questioned, gripping his beloved Uncle's shoulders tightly.

Iroh smiled softly, though sadly as he regarded his nephew. "No, Zuko, I haven't died. I'm here to make an exchange." he informed the younger royal gently. When his nephew's brows furrowed with confusion, he cleared his throat uncomfortably, knowing Zuko would resist him. "You are needed in the mortal realm. Not only your Nation and your people, but a certain Earthbender needs you as well."

Zuko blinked, his features twisting in pain. "Toph...I promised her I'd make her my queen..." he whispered, pained. He felt overwhelmed by his mistakes, by the people that he had let down...

This caught Ursa's attention. "Zuko's getting married?!" she interrupted, not caring that Iroh and Zuko's conversation was veering on the serious side. Mothers had a right to know who their future daughter-in-laws were, after all.

Azula scowled. "Mai's probably dead too. There's no way Zuko's going to marry her if he comes back to life." she commented sourly. Ozai and Lu Ten wisely remained silent, knowing better than to speak their opinion, thought Lu Ten seemed happy to see his father once more.

Zuko sighed, slapping himself in the forehead. "Mom, there's a warrior named Toph who I'm...involved with. She's a Bender of the Earth Kingdom. I'm not marrying Mai." he explained exasperatedly.

Iroh cleared his throat, gaining Zuko's attention once more. "Nephew, I am an old man. I have lived my life. I should have been here long before any of you who are here now." he gazed upon his brother, his son, his niece, and his sister-in-law before locking eyes with Zuko. "As I said before, I am here to make an exchange. A life for a life. You are needed back in the mortal realm. You and I will meet again only once you have completed all that you are destined to in this often confusing and slippery life."

Zuko felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. "Uncle, I can't let you do this..." he murmured, realizing that once again, his Uncle was making a sacrafice on his part.

Iroh shook his head. "You are young. With only 21 years, you still have many left to experience." he patted Zuko's cheek warmly. "If you feel that badly about it, have many children. That will truly spite me." he winked, causing Zuko to grin despite the bleak situation.

Zuko regarded the man who had been more of a father to him than Ozai had ever been. "Uncle." he murmured harshly, pulling the old man into a hug. They embraced for a short moment before Zuko looked to his other relatives.

Ursa smiled gently. "Go on. We will meet again." She made a shooing motion, as if to hurry him along.

"I'll miss all of you and will think of you always." The young Prince said. He ignored the glare of his sister and offered a small smile to his father. "Goodbye." He finally said. Iroh waved his arms, a portal of sorts opening.

"Go now. The Avatar will guide you back to your body. Farewell, nephew." And with that, Zuko turned from his family and left them, entering the portal to return to the mortal realm. Iroh sighed softly, watching the portal close as Zuko dissappeared from view. "He will do great things, I know this much." he commented to no one in particular. He turned to his family.

"It's been a while, father." Lu Ten finally murmured, rising to greet his father.

Iroh pulled his son into a hearty hug. "Yes, my son, it has."

SOKKA SAT AND observed as Iroh and Aang slipped into the conscious-unconsciousness that was the meditative journey to the Spirit World. As much as he hated to see Iroh make this sacrafice, he knew it was necessary for the Fire Nation, for the world, that Zuko live and become the next Fire Lord. He had grown fond of the old man.

Ty Lee sat beside him, attempting to stifle her sobs. The Water Tribesman turned to his lady love, watching as she feebly wiped at her tears. "Ty Lee..." he whispered her name, tucking an errant lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Oh Sokka..." she sobbed mournfully, leaning into his stronger frame. His arms automatically wrapped about her, his fingers stroking soothing circles into her back. She cried bitterly, her tears wetting his neck and soiled tunic. But he did not mind.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned mildly, hoping he wouldn't cause her any alarm.

She sniffled, pulling away to study her burn wounds. "Not badly. I'll be alright. It's just..." she trailed off, fresh tears gliding down her lovely face. "Mai...and Zuko...and Iroh...it's not fair." she finished in between hiccuping sobs.

"Life seldom is." he remarked wryly, brushing her tears with the pad of his thumb. Strange, this battle, despite their victory, had left him feeling strangely calm, numb even...

Her round, hazel eyes bored into his. "Can't you feel any compassion?" she questioned, an angry tone coloring her voice. She wiped angrily at her remaining tears, her gaze fixed on his.

He sighed softly. "I've lost too much to have any tears left, Ty Lee." he answered, looking away from those dissappointed eyes of hers. Ty Lee, more than anyone, should know how much he'd lost because of this useless war. His mother, his father, the remnants of the Southern Water Tribe, his sister, his comrades, his hope...

He looked upon the collective warriors, sighing with the weariness a young man such as himself shouldn't possibly know. It was a small relief that the Fire Nation had ceased their attack when they realized both potential Fire Lords were dead. They had instead knelt and kept vigil, hoping that Iroh's attempts to bring Zuko back to life would be successful.

"I'm sorry." Ty Lee's voice brought his aqua gaze back to his lover's, and he saw only sadness. The acrobat smoothed her battle-mussed hair from her face nervously and she pursed her lips. "I sometimes forget that for most of the war I was on the winning side and didn't see or experience the horrors you all did..." she trailed off, her own guilt silencing her.

Sokka's own guilt flared up and he pulled this beautiful woman, who loved him for reasons unfathomable to him, into his arms. "I have caused you some of the pain that ails you now, my love." he admitted softly in her ear.

"We all do what we must." she replied sadly, hugging him with the strength she had left. For she loved this man, despite his transgressions, despite his shortcomings, despite his dark past. She loved him completely and wholly and without condition.

He kissed her gently, on her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, her chin, her lips. "I love you." the warrior told her intensely.

She smiled shyly, looking down. "I need to tell you something...I-I've been meaning to tell you for time..." she murmured. Ty Lee pressed a protective hand to her stomach, looking into her lover's gaze, feeling suddenly that here, now, despite everything, would be the best time. "I'm pregnant." she informed him giddily.

Sokka's jaw dropped, for he suspected that it was possible that Ty Lee was pregnant, for she had been behaving strangely for the last few weeks, but in the blur and rush of pre-battle planning he had ignored her sypmtoms, brushing them off as a possibility, but not a definitely. Something that could be asked about and dealt with later.

He gazed upon this woman, amazed once again that she, so lovely and pure, loved and wanted him. Was carrying his unborn child. The last thing, other than his young niece, that he could claim to be his blood. He wanted her, wanted this baby, wanted this life, wanted it all.

She flinched, mistakening his surprise for dismay. "I didn't want to tell you until after the battle, because I know you had a lot of stress upon you and I didn't want to possibly affect your psyki for the upcoming battle-"

He kissed her, passionately and hard, hugging her fiercely, causing the others around them to start with surprise. "It's fine. It's over now. I understand." he answered hurriedly, pressing his hands to her toned, flat stomach, scarcely believing that his unborn son or daughter laid safetly within.

She watched his carefully, hardly believing that her desired outcome had indeed come true. "You're not mad..?" she questioned.

Sokka shook his head. "No. I'm happy. This is good." he smiled, aware that his face could possibly crack from his wide grin. Their private, happy moment was disrupted, however, when Zuko began to stir.

THE JOURNEY BACK to the mortal realm was a blur, and though Aang's spirit self was there to guide him, Zuko felt incredibly alone. Perhaps it was because only moments before he had been surrounded by his family and he knew that going back to the living world would permanently separate him from them until it was his own dying day. From this day forward, Zuko would be able to rely upon Iroh's counsel, nor would he continue his sibling rivalry with Azula. He was truly alone...

Except for Toph. She would be there with him every step of the way as they paved the road towards equality and peace among the remaining people of each element. She would be by his side, be his wife, be the mother to the family they would make together. This thought caused Zuko to smile warmly. Everything would be alright, so long as Toph was there with him.

A sensation that Zuko could only describe as fitting oneself into a space that they were long accustomed to overcame him, and any whisps of the Spirit World, Aang, or himself vanished. It was dark, though he could hear the various noises and sounds of an army restlessly waiting. He opened his eyes, focusing and adjusting to the bright light, and he saw Toph. He smiled.

"Zuko?" his lover's small hand was pressed his chest, as if to feel for his heartbeat, and he rumbled with a chuckle, pulling her into his arms. "Zuko!" the Earthbender cried with glee, tears of joy slipping down her ivory face.

"I'll never leave you again." Zuko promised into Toph's ebony locks, his arms holding her close to him.

The others; Sokka, Ty Lee, Suki, and Aang, sighed with relief, embracing one another as they saw fit. The troops, now a mix of the Waterbenders, the Earthbenders, the rogue Firebenders, the non-Benders, and Azula's defeated army, all began to cheer with delight. It seemed that this outcome had gladdened them all.

Zuko pulled away slightly, gazing into Toph's beautiful countenance. "Iroh came to me-"

She hushed him, her long fingers combing through his mussed hair. "I know. He gave his life so you could live yours." she spoke softly, her own grief mingling with his.

Zuko looked to Iroh's fallen form, which Aang had taken care to lay down comfortably. He appeared peaceful, asleep even. Zuko knew, that even though the circumstances were probably not what anyone expected, Iroh was at peace and happy to be with his son again.

Zuko reached out, touching his uncle's face, so serene in his eternal sleep. "He told me that to spite him you and I would have to have many children." Zuko finally commented aloud, gazing at Toph. Leave it to Iroh to not-so-subtley hint about great nieces and nephews.

She blinked in surprise, turning from Iroh's prone form, and laughed. "I think we should then, don't you?" she suggested coyly.

Zuko grinned despite himself. "Nothing would be better." he admitted. And a thought occured to him. "So this means you'll be my queen, right?" he queried slyly.

She kissed him then, soft and sweet. "Only if you'll be my king." she retorted.

"That, Toph, I can do." he answered. She laughed, her voice like a tinkling bell, and he kissed her, not caring that everyone was looking.

EVERYTHING THAT CAME thereafter seemed to be a whirlwind and flurry of motion and events. The battle had ended, the rebel army being victorious, and Azula's army surrendering without fight. Sokka dismantled the rebel army, as it was no longer necessary to be active. All of the warriors who had fought tirelessly for over four years were awarded for their efforts and given the highest honors.

Sokka vowed to make the Southern Water Tribe anew, and was crowned the new Cheif of the Southern Water Tribe. The refugees from the Southern Water Tribe who had gone to live in the Northern Water Tribe all returned home, and many members of the Northern Water Tribe also joined them, hoping to start a new life in the South Pole.

Sokka and Ty Lee married in a modest ceremony, for neither had family members that could attend. Sokka's family had all died in the war, and Ty Lee had not had contact with her family since she had run away and joined the circus when she was fourteen. They formally announced Ty Lee's pregnancy soon after they had married, and the Southern Water Tribe rejoiced.

Sokka, wanting his young niece near him, suggested that Aang move to, and live in the Southern Water Tribe. Aang reluctantly agreed, though announced that he could possibly leave at any given moment for his Avatar duties such as helping the Earth Kingdom rebuild all that they had lost, or going to the Fire Nation to settle any civil unrest that could occur.

Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors returned to Kyoshi Island to start a peaceful life. There were rumors of an Earth Kingdom Warrior who had taken a liking to Suki during the war, and that he had begun courting her. But nothing was confirmed...yet.

Jeong Jeong and the rogue Firebenders remained in the Earth Kingdom, for it had been their home for so long they could not imagine going back to the Fire Nation to start all over. They became Earth Kingdom citizens, formally revoking their Fire Nation ties.

As for the Fire Nation colonies that had been formed throughout the Earth Kigndom, they remained standing. Some Fire Nation citizens chose to return to the Fire Nation, and others chose to stay. Some of the Fire Nation's soldiers who had been stationed in certain Earth Kingdom towns had found love with citizens of the Earth Kingdom, and had families of mixed elements. Strict agreements were drawn up between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation that any Fire Nation citizens dwelling in the Earth Kingdom were bound by it's laws and governing powers.

The Fire Nation, for the most part, had accepted Zuko as their new and permanent Fire Lord. Ozai's sudden, unexpected death had caused uncertainty and chaos throughout the Fire Nation, and Azula's somewhat illegal ascension to the throne also had caused worry. But the Fire Nation had tired of war, and tired of losing their sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, and other loved ones to casualties.

Of course, certain lines of nobility held true to the old cause of world domination and a true heir to the throne, but they were outnumbered by the citizens who merely wanted peace and quiet in their lives. Zuko had informants keep a close eyes on any dissenters.

As for Zuko and Toph...they were married and crowned Fire Lord and Fire Lady on the same day. It was a joyous day for the Fire Nation, for the citizens knew that there would be no more uncertainty and that the two young rulers would make right all the wrongs that had occured throughout the wretched war. There was some talk about how appropriate an Earthbending bride was for Zuko, but Toph's noble birth and lineage was her saving grace on that matter and the talk was quieted.

And so, a time of peace spread through the Kingdoms and people breathed a collective sigh of relief. There would be no more warring, no more loved ones lost, no more tears to be shed, or fear to be felt. Little things could instead be big issues, such as not purchasing enough food for a recipe, or that your husband was quarreling with your neighbor, or your child was struggling in his or her studies, or that your daughter was lovesick over a boy from the next village over.

ON THE EVE of their coronation and wedding, Toph and Zuko left the festivities for a quiet walk throughout the royal palace's courtyard. The sun had set some time ago, but the courtyard was lit sparingly with lanterns, giving it a romantic ambiance. The newlywed couple paused in their stroll to sit on an ornate carved bench.

"Are you cold?" Zuko questioned lovingly, though he doubted Toph would be while dressed in such ornate ceremonial robes.

"No, not at all." she murmured, leaning into her husband's strong body. The Earthbender pressed an errant kiss to Zuko's exposed neck, smirking to herself when he shivered. "Cold?" she teased.

He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, carefull not to disturb her ornate hairstyle. "You brat." he mockingly scolded her. Zuko smiled as he held his wife, reveling in the wonderful evening, enjoying her so close to him. And, he smiled as he thought of what the night would bring...

"Zuko?" Toph's voice had adopted that soft feminine tone that Zuko knew if she were aware of she would go out of her way to never sound like again.

"Hmm?" he vocalized, pulling his new bride closer, reveling in her sweet scent. Whatever perfume her chambermaids had forced her to wear was driving him insane with want.

She leaned up, kissing his strong jawline, her breath mere inches from his ear. "Isn't it strange how everything worked out?"

He idly touched one of her hair ornaments, a bright red flower in stark contrast against her oiled ebony hair. "You rescued Iroh, rescued me, and he rescued us." he murmured softly. He still felt so sad when he thought of his uncle, his family, of Mai... Mai's funeral had been especially hard for him, with the guilt her harbored regarding his relationship with her.

She smiled. "You rescued us both too, you know." she gently reminded him.

Zuko eyes trailed over Toph's petite features, taking in her lovliness. "You're right. Now, can't we go 'rescue' one another...?" he questioned suggestively.

Toph laughed. "Why, my King, I thought you'd never ask!"

-FIN


End file.
